Robbed
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: After being Wrongly convicted of Rape and spending 15 years in prison, Goten's innocence has been proven and finally he'll be set free. But what kind of life is left for him now? Can Goku and his family help him get through this?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Not going to lie here. This is going to be a very dark story. So if you're into that kind of thing then I'm sure you'll enjoy this. Please comment and review everyone! ^_^_

"_Is this really the end of the nightmare or just some cruel sick joke played by fate?" He wondered as he looked up at the stone ceiling. He had grown tired of the sickening grey color of his cell. 15 years he has had to look at it. _

_Every single day feeling like an eternity in hell. The other prisoners the demons of this hell. The guards, the ones who kept him trapped in this hell. Every night when he lays his head down he knew he shouldn't be here. This wasn't his home, this wasn't his bed, and this shouldn't have been his life. 15 years he had to live in this prison, knowing he was completely innocent. "Why am I here?" Was what he had asked himself every night for 15 years._

_Surrounded by criminals in a place where violence, vulgarity, filth, secret drug trafficking, and gangs. This was the nightmare he had to endure for 15 long years. This was a place for bad people, so why was he here? He never hurt anyone. He always did the right thing. He was the son of Goku, the most heroic man there has ever been. How could a son of Goku end up in prison?_

_The answer was a girl. A schoolmate who had been raped. The terrible event occurred in the young lady's home. The first suspects? Her classmates. The one she identified as her rapist? Goten. Why did she choose him? Well that was the question that Goten and his family have asked themselves for the past 15 years. The prosecution claimed they had DNA evidence. Was that the truth? Of course not. When they went back and looked at the evidence again after 15 years, they found that there wasn't a single trace of his DNA on her clothing. _

_He had been told he would be set free in the morning. He was told that they would find out why the DNA results said that he was the one who did it the first time. He was told that if their was corruption involved that the people involved would be brought to justice. He was told he would receive financial compensation. He was told a lot of things, but how could he trust them after they robbed him of 15 years of his life? Why did it matter at this point? They couldn't give him his teenage years back. They couldn't give him all the time taken from him back. Nothing they could do would make this right. What were supposed to be the best years of his life, were taken away and there was no giving that back._

_Here he was at the age of 30 in a prison he didn't belong in. He was convicted of a rape he never did at the age of 15. He missed his prom. He missed his chance of going to college. He missed a chance at getting married and having a family. He missed being there when his niece was born. He missed all the important times he should have spent with his family. He missed all the good things in life. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about how much he was never going to get to experience. How much he was robbed of. "It's not right…." Was all he could whisper to himself as he cried himself to sleep._

_The next morning he awoke to the sound of his cell door opening. The guards leading him outside to police car. He turned and looked one last time at the prison that he was never meant to be in. Then the car pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to the court house where he would finally be given his freedom back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _As always review and comment. Thanks and I hope everyone enjoys._

_The doors opened and before him a court room. Inside was only a few people. His family, mother, father, brother. Some of his friends, Bulma, Krillin, Trunks. The girl and the family of the girl who falsely accused him of rapping her 15 years ago. The girl who stole his life. He hated her…simple as that. He hated what she did to him. Maybe he should have felt bad that she was raped but now he felt like she deserved it. She deserved to feel some pain for what she did to him._

_His thoughts interrupted as he heard a cry from his mother. "My baby….let me hold him please…" She cried. The cops tried to stop her but she knocked them back and wrapped her arms tightly around Goten. This was the first time since he entered prison that he felt the warm embrace of his mother. Oh God how he missed it. Her scent, her laugh, her smile, her touch, and yes he even missed the loud screams she made when she was angry._

_Tears broke from his eyes as he thought about the pain his mother must have felt all these years. Her baby had been taken away from her. She thought she would never be able to hold him again. To kiss him again seemed like it was impossible for so long. The closest she could get to showing her affection was speaking to him through a phone and a window during visitation. Even then all she could tell him was how much she loved him…but telling someone you care is not as nice as showing them._

_He felt his arms wrap around her small frame and hold her close. "I missed this, mom." Goten whispered and then was force to let go of her as the cops pushed him to stand before the judge._

_Glancing over to his left, Goten saw the girl he never raped. She didn't return the look. Her guilt and her shame were already taking it's toll. She thought about the life she had ruined. What she had taken away from the man standing across from her. Seeing his mother's tears, she realized she had taken away a baby from his parents and ruined a family. The guilt she felt mixed with the fear of knowing her real rapist was still out there some where was almost too much for her to stand. But she didn't try to block the flow of emotions. She let the pain eat at her, so she could punish herself for the crime she had committed against Goten. In some ways she felt that she was not so different from the one who raped her. Whoever her rapist was had ruined her life, and she had ruined Goten's life. Deep down she knew now, the true victim was Goten. He was really the only innocent one in this._

"_All rise for the honorable Judge Mathew." Goten heard them say. "Honorable my ass…there's nothing honorable about this whole system." He thought to himself. "Son Goten, the court has been informed your innocence has been proven. Therefore this system cannot find anyone reason to hold you in custody any longer. You are free to go with compensation of 1 million zenie and of course our apologies" The judge told him._

"_You can keep your money and your apologies. They're worthless to me. But there is one thing I want." Goten raised his head and looked at the judge. "My life was stolen from me…the best years of my life ripped from my grasp. Give me a piece of it back….I want my college degree. I want one right now on my desk. Give me that so I can maybe savage a life together and have something of my own again." _

_The Judge simply shook his head and said, "No…I can't order such a thing, it's out of my hands. Besides you have to earn a degree…" Goten gritted his teeth and lashed back in anger, "I earned 15 years of it in a filthy prison! Don't tell me that I have to earn it! You bastards owe me something!" The judge was taken back by the outburst, "Order!" He shouted. Goten lashed again, "Order! There is no order here! You people robbed me of my life!"_

_Goten turned his attention to the girl who got him in this mess in the first place. "You! Why? Tell me why you did this to me!" He shouted as tears streamed down his face which was red with anger. The looked up and saw the pain in Goten's eyes. The hate and the confusion. The rage building. She lost it…she broke down…and tears began to pour. "I'm sorry! I was so afraid…I just wanted my nightmare to be over! So I picked you that day. I picked you so I could add a face to the man who ruined my life! I let my fear control my decisions and I'm sorry!" As she fell to her knees, her family took her out of the court room. _

_Maybe Goten should have felt sorry and forgiven her, but he had no intention of doing that. Everything he had was taken from him, the only thing he had left to call his own, the only thing they could never take from him was his hate and rage. That is what he was forced to cling to for comfort to survive as long as he did in prison. His anger and hate was his alone and he would never let it go._

_The judge sat there rubbing his brow in exhaustion. "If you don't stop this disruption I'll have you arrested." He said. Goten turned the judge and in pure rage shouted, "How dare you! You don't control me! You don't tell me what to do anymore! You will never have me again! Who do you think you are you bastard!" Goten raised his hand to fire a ki blast but he felt another strong hand grab his arm and stop him. He followed the hand up the arm to the shoulders and saw the face of his father looking down at him. Goku's eyes were full of tears. Goku's hand shivered, and he gently shook his head._

_Seeing the hurt in Goku's eyes, Goten put his hand down. Goku didn't want to see Goten go back to jail for murder. He knew his son wanted revenge, but getting revenge meant losing Goten all over again and neither Goku nor Chi Chi nor anyone else could handle that again._

_Goten fell onto his father's chest and cried, "It's not fair dad! That ruined everything! I didn't do anything and everything I cared for was taken from me and how can they just act like money and a apology can make things better? How is this right? I can't have anything I want…I can't have revenge…I can't have a life…I'll never be whole again…ever!" Goku held his son close and cried with him, "I know son…I know. There is nothing that can make this right again. But I'm going to make sure they never hurt you again!" Gohan held his crying mother in his arms, but even Gohan had to cry when he saw the pain he family had to endure. This wasn't fair at all. His family has done nothing but protect these people and yet they ruin their lives like this. Is this the pay back for all the hard work they had to endure to protect the Earth? This was all just messed up._

_Goku held Goten closed and stroked his sons hair. He hadn't held Goten since he was a teenager and now he was a grown man. Goku looked up at the judge and then at all the cops and with anger in his voice that was uncommon for Goku he told them, "You people…just stay away from my family. Don't ever come near us again or I will be the one to make you all pay. Goten wont have to lift a finger. I'll gladly do it myself." This was the first time Goku had ever threatened Earthlings like this. But then again, Goku had never felt this betrayed by the world he fought so hard to protect._

_The judge sighed and said, "You're free to go." The son family stepped out of the court house and collected the money owed to Goten. Before Goten left, he turned and looked at the girl who accused him of rape. "I hope you have to feel the pain I did every time you lay down to go to sleep. I hope you have as much misery and pain that is possible in this life." He turned away from her and flew off into the sky with the rest of his family. For the first time in 15 years he would get to see his home. Maybe now he could start putting this all behind him…but deep down he knew that was never going to be completely true._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**_ A short but very sweet chapter. As always review and comment. _

"_Home…" Goten thought as he saw his house come into view. For the first time in 15 years he felt a very small smile. The smile disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. Even a little glimmer of hope was not enough to stand up to the pain that weighed him down. Still though, the fact that he was finally home was enough to at least lightened the burden._

_The family landed, followed by their friends, Trunks, Bulma, and Krillin. The house hadn't changed much in all the time he had been locked up. The big tree in the yard was still there. His mother still hung the laundry in the same place. The swing that Gohan built him still hung from the tree. Goten figured Pan must play on it now. The paint on the house was faded, that was the only thing that had changed._

"_Looks the same as when you left it?" Chi Chi asked. "After they took you away from me I just…I could never bring myself to clean all that much." As tears formed in her eyes she recalled the last night her son spent sleeping in this house. "I never even changed the sheets on your bed…not once in 15 years." Seeing his wife was about to start crying again, Goku wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulders. He whispered things to her, trying to calm his heart broken wife._

_Leaving his parents to comfort one another, Gohan stepped over to Goten and placed a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder. "There's someone here that has wanted to meet you for a long time, Goten."_

_Taking a deep breath Goten nodded. He stepped forward and slowly opened the door. Inside he saw his home, untouched by the ever changing waves of time. It was true, his mother had barely changed the house at all. All the pictures were where he remembered them being. The flower pots placed in the same spots. Even the same furniture was there._

_Taking notice of the new presence in the room, Goten looked to his right and saw Videl step out of the living room. She looked at this man, who she remembered so fondly as a little boy. The child she always considered to be a little brother was now a man. A man with a heart broken and torn. In his eyes she didn't see the gentleness that she had always seen in Goten before this nightmare happened. Instead she saw fear. It wasn't a fear of her, but it was a fear of loss. A fear of having to loss everything again._

_Just then a small figure stepped out from behind Videl. It was a little girl. Her hair reminded him of his mother. Her eyes resembled Videl's. She seemed to be about 13 in age. She stared at him with shyness clearly expressed on her gentle face. He bent down on one knee and kept eye contact with the small child. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the child walked over to him. She reached out her hands and touched his face. "Uncle Goten?" She asked shyly _

_Again a smile came upon his face and he asked, "Pan?" Tears flowed from the child's eyes as she and her uncle finally hugged at last. Goten's tears soon mixed with Pan's. For a moment Videl saw gentleness return to Goten's eyes. He held his niece close. A small laugh came from his lips as he saw a tail poke up from behind Pan. She was a saiyan, that was for sure._

"_Sweet heart?" Chi Chi softly asked. She along with the rest of her family and friends there were touched by the scene of Goten and Pan. _

"_Yes mother?" Goten asked._

"_I'll make you dinner…your favorites. Would you like that honey?" She asked her son._

_He nodded and replied as more tears came from his eyes, "Yes…mommy…I would like that very much." Goten stood up and kissed his niece on the cheek one last time. "Just let me go and change first." He turned from them and headed upstairs. Opening his door he saw his bed. Untouched and unmade, just as his mother had said. Walking over to it, he breathed heavily and allowed himself to fall onto the soft mattress. Finally he was home again and now he could let himself for the first time in 15 years rest peacefully. But…could he really sleep in peace?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Like I said, this was going to have some dark themes and I think you will find them in this chapter.

She stepped into the dark room and saw her youngest son sleeping. She stroked his spiky hair out of his face and gently kissed her child's cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as she took his hand into hers. "I'm so happy I have my baby back." Thinking about how much her son must have gone through made her cry more, "And…I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. A mother is supposed to protect her baby but….I failed you. They took you away and hurt you so much….they damaged my little Goten." She cried but her moans were soft.

Goten was awoken by the sensation of warm tears landing gently onto his pale face. "M… mom?" Goten asked gently. As his vision became clear he realized she was crying. "What's wrong, mom?" He compassionately asked.

"Goten…honey, do you hate me?" Her hands began to shiver.

"What! Mom…why would you say that? I couldn't stop thinking about you all these years. How could I ever hate you?" He asked as tears now started to form in his eyes.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "Because I couldn't protect you. I'm your mother…I should have been able to keep them from taking you. What kind of mother lets her baby be taken away and then hurt like you were?" She let her tears run free.

Feeling his heart ache for his mother, Goten cried. "No mom…don't you ever feel that way. Listen, they hurt all of us. Our whole family was hurt by them. They ruined my life and they put my family through hell." Goten looked up at his mom and nodded, "The only ones to blame are the bastards that locked me up. Not once did I ever blame you, or dad, or Gohan. You guys were all that kept me going."

Chi-Chi took some relief in knowing her son held no resentment toward her. However she still felt a terrible pain because Goten's heart was filled with hate and rage toward the society and the system that ruined him, that broke him, that crushed his spirit. Knowing the pain, the hate, and terrible feelings were eating away at him and there was nothing she could do to make it stop. Her was son was never going to be the same and knowing that fact broke her heart.

"Mom…is dinner ready?" Goten asked interrupting his mother's thoughts.

She replied, "Yes son. That's why I came up here to wake you. Come on sweet heart I made all your favorites."

Together they walked down stairs and entered the kitchen. Goten sat between Goku and Trunks. Dinner went by without much being said. Goten ate a lot. It was nice having his mother's cooking again. It was a hell of a lot better than the slop they served in prison.

While Goten caught up with Trunks in the living room, the ladies were talking in the kitchen. "I've been thinking Chi-Chi. How about we have a cook out at my place this weekend? We could have it tomorrow but I think it's best if we let Goten have the rest of the week to get used to being home again."

Chi-Chi smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, Bulma! We could invite all of our friends and show Goten just how much love and support he has."

Videl looked concerned and Bulma took notice, "Videl, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well…do you think having a party this weekend might be too soon? Goten's been locked up for so long…having a big party might be too much for him to handle too soon." Videl answered with a worried expression.

"You have a point. Okay how about this…we wont have music or get to wild and stuff. It will just be a nice little gathering with friends and food." Bulma told her.

Videl smiled, "I think that sounds good."

"Then it's settled. I'll guess we'll see you guys this weekend at capsule corp!" Bulma said as she stood up and entered the living room. "Come on Trunks. Time to go."

He stood up and went to the door with his mother. Turning around Trunks looked at Goten, "Listen man, if you need to talk about anything, call me." Trunks hugged his best friend and smiled, "It's good to have you back man." With that Trunks picked his mother up in his arms and flew off toward home.

"Well I guess I should be getting back to my family too. See you guys at the cook out." Krillin said as he flew off too.

"I think I'll go to bed. I'm really tired." Goten said with a yawn. He looked down at Pan and picked her up. He gave her a big hug. "I love you Pan. You sleep well tonight you beautiful little angel."

Pan smiled and kissed Goten's cheek, "Love you too uncle Goten." The girl yawned and jumped down. She ran upstairs to her room. Gohan and Videl followed her. Even though Gohan had his own house next to Chi-Chi and Goku's, he and his family decided to spend the night and be here for Goten.

Chi-Chi and Goku also went to bed soon too. For the first time in 15 years it seemed the Son family could finally have a night to rest in peace. Everyone except Goten.

Goten tossed and turned in his sleep. The nightmare that invaded his sleep was a terrible one. Of course he had been having nightmares every night since he went to prison but none were as terrible as this.

_THE NIGHTMARE:_

"_Uncle Goten…s..stop…please…" Pan begged. _

_Goten grinned and pinned his niece against the wall. "Relax…you trust me, don't you?" He began kissing her neck and then he bit into her._

_She screamed and shouted, "No Stop it you're hurting me! No…Uncle.. Don't do that to me… please stop!" She pleaded as Goten started to force her shirt off. "Don't rape me…please…" She begged as tears fell from her eyes to the floor below._

_END of NIGHTMARE_

"_Aaaaah!" Goten shouted as he woke up._

"_Oh my gosh…I can't believe that just happened….I was about to rape her…rape Pan." He grasped his head and started to breath heavy. "How could I have a nightmare like that? What's wrong with me?"_

_Goten realized he was sweating a lot. His shirt was damp so he lifted it up and took it off. Throwing his shirt to the floor he then started to get angry at himself. "Maybe I am a bad person….maybe I should have been kept in that prison. Maybe I really was there for a reason…" _

_Standing outside his room and looking at him from the slightly opened door was Videl. "Poor Goten…" She whispered to herself. She debated if she should step into his room and talk to him. Deciding that she couldn't leave him in this condition, she entered his room._

_Sensing her presence Goten looked up and said, "Videl?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _I promise the next chapter will have plenty of Goku and Goten stuff. I wanted to have Goten establish his current relationships with his family members. This chapter covers Videl and Gohan. I hope you enjoy everyone. As always please comment and review. ^_^_

"_Videl?" Goten spoke as he saw her enter his room._

"_Hey Goten. You okay?" She asked obviously concerned._

"_Would you believe me if I said I was?" He asked half jokingly._

"_No…I saw you wake up from a nightmare." Videl walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his left shoulder and massaged him soothingly. "You want to talk about it?" She asked sincerely._

_He shook his head and felt a few tears fall out of his eyes. How could he tell her that he just had a nightmare about raping her daughter? "It's nothing really, Videl." He lied _

"_Goten please don't lie to me. I know it had to be really bad. You're whole body is warm and you've been sweating. If your body was put under this much stress then it must have been one hell of a nightmare." She wasn't leaving until he told her. She refused to just walk out and make Goten feel alone. "You can tell me anything Goten. You know that. Remember when you were little? You told me all sorts of secrets. You've always been like a little brother to me. No matter how bad something is, you can always tell your big sister about it."_

_He remembered. It was always like this when he was with Videl. Her voice made him trust her so easily and he would always tell her his deepest feelings and secrets. It seemed as though that hadn't changed. "Fine I'll tell you…" He whispered to her._

_She continued to massage her brother in law's shoulder, "Tell me all about Goten."_

"_I was doing something bad…really bad." He sighed and continued, "I was hurting someone close to me. I held her against the wall and I was about to…" He shook his head and was breathing heavy. "Please don't make me go on…"_

"_Goten it's for the best…I wont be mad at you. I promise." She had an idea of where this was going. "Was it me? Were you hurting me in the nightmare?" She asked._

_He shook his head and replied, "No…it was Pan." He said and then let himself cry._

_Her mouth flung open and she stopped massaging his shoulders. She was about to react like any other mother would in this situation. Before she said anything though she remembered the gentleness in Goten's eyes the first time he saw Pan earlier today. She came to reason and let herself calm down. She started to massage him again and whispered, "You would never hurt anyone like that."_

_He was surprised. He expected her to hate him. "How do you know that?"_

"_Because you're a good person. When you came home I saw emptiness in your eyes. I saw fear too. But when you held Pan I saw gentleness in your eyes. It's because of your gentle nature that I know you could never hurt anyone. I know for sure you would never hurt Pan like that. You adore her." She whispered in his ear._

_Videl then started to cry herself. "Don't beat yourself up Goten. You've taken hit after hit after hit from everyone. The last thing you need to do is hurt yourself. You are a good person Goten. So don't you make yourself suffer anymore than what you already have. We love you Goten. "_

_Goten felt such a relief come over him. To hear someone else reassure him that he wasn't bad and was not at fault, was exactly what he needed to hear. "Thank you…thank you, Videl." He held her hand in his own and told her how he felt, "Gohan is lucky to have you."_

_Videl blushed, "Goten… thank you."_

_He smiled as he placed her hand on his cheek. "Videl… ever since Gohan met you he couldn't stop talking about you. Gohan had tried his best to raise me like I was his own kid during dad's absence. My big brother was always so strong and so determined. He never let me or mom see him cry. He probably thought he had to be strong so his family would remain strong even without dad." _

_He looked up at the ceiling fan spinning above his bed. "When you came into his life he changed. I didn't understand it completely at first but the night before your wedding he told me something that made it all clear."_

_Videl looked curious, "What did he tell you?"_

_Kissing her hand Goten whispered, "You healed him. I never knew it but Gohan had been blaming himself for what happened to dad. By the time he met you, his heart was battered and broken and he did it to himself. He didn't see himself as kind or as a hero. He saw himself as a murderer."_

_Again he kissed her hand, "When you called him a hero or when you told him how kind he was, he didn't believe you at first. As time went on he became more convinced and he had started to slowly forgive himself. When you said you would marry him he finally forgave himself completely. He let himself be the hero he really was. Your hero, Pan's hero, and my hero. Thank you for that Videl…thank you for saving my brother."_

_She stopped massaging him and then wrapped her arms around him. She blushed as did Goten from feeling her holding his shirtless upper body. "I did that? I had no idea. Thank you for telling me this Goten. I think I need to go be with Gohan right now. Are you going to be okay?" She asked._

_He nodded and said, "Yeah. You helped me too Videl."_

_She smiled and stood up, "Well that's what big sisters are for."_

_Before she left the room, Goten spoke up, "I wish I could have had the chance to marry someone like you."_

_She turned and saw a tear trickle down his face. "I'm so sorry Goten. I know that something like being in love seems like just a dream right now. Like something so far away that you think you will never catch it. But you will find someone one day. Someone who will heal your broken heart too. You'll make someone very happy Goten and you'll make a great daddy one day. I know you will."_

_They said goodnight and went their separate ways. As Videl slid into bed next to Gohan she put her arm around him and kissed the back of his neck. "I love you Gohan." She moved her hand to his chest where his heart would be. "I'm glad I mended your heart. I'll never ever let anyone break your precious heart again my love." Then she thought of Goten. "Now Goten needs healing…" She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Please God send Goten someone who can hold him gently and mend all the wounds engraved in his fragile heart."_

_Goten cuddled in his sheets and thought about what Videl told him. "Someone…falling in love with me? Thanks Videl but I know that's not happening. It's too late and I'm too broken to ever be fixed. There's no one who's going to want me like that." He couldn't help but think about it though. How nice it would feel to know love like that. But he wasn't like everyone else. He was broken and messed up. Thanks to Videl he accepted that it wasn't his fault and he wasn't going to let his nightmares convince him that he was at fault. However he knew the stigma that came from being in prison, despite him being innocent. He knew that stigma is what would keep him from ever knowing the warm embrace of a lover._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is probably my favorite chapter so far. This one is mostly about Goten and Goku and from this point forward most of the chapters will be about them since this is a Goten and Goku story lol. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys and as always review and comment! ^_^

Goku and Chi-Chi were the first to wake up the following morning. Goku watched as Chi-Chi made breakfast for her family. She was making all of Goten's favorites. Including banana pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, fresh fruit, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Of course Goku's mouth was watering as well in anticipation of this delicious morning meal.

The sun rising outside the window caught Goku's attention. He thought about what it must have been like for Goten to be trapped in side cold, grey walls for 15 years. To be separated from the fresh green grass, the warm sun soothing his body, and the smells of his forest home. What a terrible existence it must have been. Goku hated to be separated from nature, he could understand what Goten was going through. It caused tears to form in his eyes.

"Chi-Chi, I think I'm going to take Goten on a camping trip today." Goku told her.

Chi-Chi turned around and smiled at Goku, "I think that's a wonderful idea honey. I'm sure Goten would love being out there after being trapped for so long. Plus he would love to see all the animals I bet."

Her words made her reminded her that Goten was a prisoner. He was trapped for so many years. Now he was free and she had promised the night before Goten was released that she would not push him to do anything or try to make him think he had to live up to some expectation. She had done that with Gohan and his studies but she knew trying to do that with Goten now would only make him feel trapped again.

Goku stood up and hugged Chi-Chi close to his strong body. He had seen that look on her face before. He knew she was trying to understand what Goten must be feeling. But trying to understand that only broke her heart more. He gently kissed his wife and looked into her eyes trying to reassure her that everything will turn out right.

"Goku, please make sure our little boy has a good time." She told him gently.

"I will baby. We'll find a way to make him happy again. I promise" He promised her.

"I just want to see that innocent smile on his face again." She whispered.

"I know Chi-Chi, I know." He whispered back and held her there for a few moments, rubbing his hands rub and down her back in a soothing motion.

Chi-Chi finished breakfast and was setting the table when Gohan and Videl came down stairs. After greeting his mother, Gohan grabbed the news paper and sat down to read. Videl helped Chi-Chi finish setting the table. When everything was ready Videl went to wake up Pan and Goku went to wake up Goten.

Goku sat on Goten's bed and gently shook the demi-saiyan's shoulder. "Goten! Goten wake up!"

"D…Dad?" Goten asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Goku felt how damp the sheets were and questioned, "Goodness Goten, did you take a bath in bed?" He laughed.

Goten thought about his experience last night but decided that it wasn't important to bring up right now so he made up an excuse. "Oh it was just really hot last night. Videl turned the heat down though in the middle of the night so it's okay."

Goku smiled his famous grin and nodded, "Okay. Hey sport would you like to go camping today?"

The offer took Goten by surprise a little but he was more than happy to accept it. "That sounds great daddy!"

Goten realized what he just said and placed a finger to his lips in surprise. He hadn't called Goku that since he was 12. After that he usually called him dad or father.

Hearing what Goten said brought a small glimmer of hope that at least some part of Goten's heart was starting to heal.

Goku stood up and smiled, "It's good to have you home, son. Now get ready cause your mom has a big breakfast fixed. After we eat we'll head out into the woods."

Goten smiled gently, "Thanks dad."

Goku stepped out so his son could get dressed. Goku headed downstairs and sighed and smiled on the way down. Maybe things would get better. Even if Goten could never completely heal, at least some part of him would.

Goten headed down stairs as soon as he slipped his shirt on. He grinned when he saw the massive meal set for him.

"Mom, this is great! You made all my favorites! Thank you mother!" He said excitedly as he took his seat.

Pan sat next to Goten. She had taken a great liking to her uncle. She sat next to him at the table and made a plate of food for him.

"Here you go Uncle Goten." She smiled

"Aw thank you Pan! You're so sweet." He smiled and kissed her cheek which made he blush and her tail to wiggle a bit.

"You give sweet kisses Uncle Goten! They're really warm!" She told him.

He blushed, "Thank you Pan. That makes me feel really happy."

He was so thankful that his niece liked him. He thought she might be afraid of him or something when they first met but she and he connected almost instantly.

Goku and Gohan stopped eating for a moment to take notice of the affection between uncle and niece. Gohan was so proud of his daughter and how happy she was making Goten feel. Goku saw that the innocents and gentleness in Pan was rubbing off on Goten and helping him to heal. Seeing them like this confirmed to Goku that the little boy that he knew was still somewhere inside of Goten. Goku was determined to do everything he could to bring out that happy boy again.

The family finished their breakfast and Goku and Goten started to pack what they needed for the trip. Once they had everything they said goodbye to their family and were about to fly off when Pan ran out and hugged Goku and Goten but she held on for an extra long time to Goten.

"Uncle when you come back can we have fun together?" She asked.

Goten was more than happy to agree, "Of course sweetheart! We'll head to the city and I'll take you to the carnival and the beach and whatever you'd like!"

Pan smiled and hugged him one more time, "Thank you Uncle Goten."

With that, the father and son headed off toward the forest. As they approached the site that Goku and Goten usually camped out at, happy memories flooded Goten's mind. Memories of he and his father catching massive fish and roasting them over the fire. Listening to his stories of his father's adventures as a kid. Roasting marsh mellows. Goten recalled when Videl had joined them on a trip and went swimming. It was cold that day and no one thought about it at first but Videl did end up getting sick that night. Goku held her in his arms and flew his daughter in law back home where she could rest and get better. His father was always like that. He was so fun and kind and gentle but yet so strong. Goten was proud to be called his son.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us dad." Goten told his father.

He knew his dad felt betrayed by the world he has fought and died for so many times. They hurt his son. But Goten wanted Goku to know that he still appreciated his father for everything he's ever done. Even if the world betrayed him, Goten and the rest of his family never would.

Goku smiled and was happy to see the compassionate side of Goten come through again. Goten's words made Goku feel better about everything that has happened. Even though Goten had been through a lot, he still was grateful to Goku for his work as protector of Earth. That selflessness was one of the great things about the Goten he once knew.

"I love you Goten." Goku replied to his son as they touched down at the camp site.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I don't want to give off any hints of what happens in this chapter so you'll just have to read to find out. As always review and comment please! ^_^

Goten stretched and breathed in the smells of the forest around him. He smiled and closed his eyes, his body relaxed. This is where he belonged. This is where he loved to be. Here with the trees, the animals, the warm sunshine, the clear waters, and of course the family he cherished so dearly. The family he knew he could always turn to no matter what. The family that would always love him when everyone else turns against him.

Goku smiled and placed his hands on his sides. His son was finally home and things were slowly but surely getting back to normal. Goten was where he should be, and the nightmare had finally ended. Now it was time for the father and son to bond again.

Goku placed a hand on Goten's shoulders and asked, "How does it feel to be back, son?"

Goten turned around and smiled just like he used to, "Like I'm finally home again. I've missed being here so much. Thank you for taking me out here, father."

Goku hugged Goten and then told him, "How about you get some water from the river so we can make soup. Meanwhile I'll cut us up some firewood."

Goten grinned and nodded, "Sure dad! You do make the best soup!"

Goku laughed, "Well when you lived in the mountains most of your child hood you had to learn to cook something. But making soup is about all I know how to cook."

Goten agreed and headed off to the river. Before he started collecting water he splashed some onto his face. It was cold and refreshing and it was just what he needed to wake up his senses.

"I always took this place for granted as a kid. I'll never do that again. This forest and my home are my paradise." Goten told himself.

He collected a couple of buckets of water and as he glanced up he thought he spotted the figure of a person. He looked up again to make sure but the figure was gone. Goten just assumed he was seeing things. After all he hadn't been camping in 15 years, he probably just mistook an animal for someone.

Returning to the camp site with water, Goten saw his father already had plenty of fire wood prepared.

"Alright how about some fish soup? You want to go fishing, Goten?" Goku asked

Goten was more than happy to agree, "Of course father!" He answered.

At the river they grabbed fish one after the other by hand. Goten looked over at the shore every once in a while to see if he could spot the strange figure again but he never did.

"Hey Goten." Goku said interrupting his son's thoughts.

"Yes?" Goten asked.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you." Goku said without looking at Goten.

"What do you mean, dad? You haven't done anything." Goten was confused.

"I wasn't there for you during the first 7 years of your life. I should have had Gohan go to Namek and wish me back as soon as I knew you were born. I'm sorry Goten. I've not been a very good father to you. I just keep letting you down." Goku said. He felt some tears fall from his eyes into the river.

Goten could hear the gentle cries of his father, "Dad, I forgave you a long time ago. Besides you tried so hard to make it up to me after you returned home from your battle with Buu. And if you're blaming yourself for me going to prison then don't. I already had this talk with mom and I'll tell you what I told her. No one is to blame except for the bastards that locked me up. You, mom, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and all our friends were the only things that kept me going in that hell. So don't ever blame yourself. I love you dad." Goten placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

A sense of relief came over Goku. Hearing his son say the he loves him was all he needed to hear in order to forgive himself.

"I love you too, Goten." Goku rubbed the tears form his eyes and smiled turning around to look at his son. "I think we have enough fish. How about we head back to the campsite and have dinner?"

Goten smiled, "You know it, dad!"

They made the soup together and once everything was in the pot, they sat back and stared up at the sky waiting for the soup to finish cooking.

"Hey dad I have a question." Goten said staring up at the clouds.

"Yeah son?" Goku asked.

"Supreme Kai is the ruler of the universe, right? But who actually made the universe and who made the Supreme Kai?" Goten asked.

Goku was a bit surprised that Goten would ask such a deep and random question but he answered anyways, "I don't know. I don't think anyone really knows Goten. Supreme Kai may now but I doubt it. Nah I think Old Kai would probably know more about that. Supreme Kai seemed to have been kept out of the loop on a few things, like the potara ear rings and stuff." Goku laughed.

"Why do you ask though?" Goku questioned

"I don't know. When I was in prison I just had more time to think about stuff like this. Now that I'm looking up at the sky the question just occurred to me. I guess in some ways questioning was the only thing I had to do to keep me sane sometimes. I guess being in prison made me sort of become a deep thinker."

Goku laughed and Goten asked, "Hey what's so funny?"

Goku answered, "It's just you sound like Gohan. You know like a scholar or philosopher or whatever." Goku laughed again.

Goten couldn't help but laugh too. Goku's laugh was contagious and couldn't always lighten the mood. "Dad don't ever change."

Goku smiled, "Thanks son."

Time passed and the two saiyans could smell the soup. They ate the delicious dinner. They joked and laughed. Goku told Goten stories about when Pan was born or something silly that Bulma made Vegeta do or just things that Goten really wished he could have been a part of.

Goten laughed, "Wow Bulma really made Vegeta get a job at Wal-Mart?"

Goku nodded and laughed, "Yeah but here's the best part. They made him a Wal-Mart greeter!"

The two saiyans laughed until their sides hurt. Goten could picture Vegeta greeting people at the door.

"After the store started losing customers they fired him but I think Bulma still has a picture of him greeting some little old lady or something." Goku laughed again.

The father and son were having a great time. But all good things must come to an end. In the midst of their laughter they heard a scream coming from the forest. Goku recognized the scream. He was correct when a small 13 year old girl came running from the forest into Goku's arms.

"Pan! Sweetheart tell Grandpa what happened!" Goku told her. He was worried. Something bad must have happened he thought.

"The house! You have to see it! Just come on!" She told them frantically.

Goku picked Pan up and held the crying child close to him as he and Goten took off into the air and flew home. As they approached their home both of the saiyans were horrified at what they saw. They landed next to where Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Videl were standing.

Goku put Pan down and looked at Gohan, "What happened?" He asked

Gohan turned to his father and replied, "Dad we all went to grocery store and we got back home we found it like this."

Chi-Chi was crying and ran toward Goku. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her. Gohan was trying to do the same for Videl and now Pan. Goten looked at the terrible sight before him. His home had been burned down. Not only his home but Gohan's house as well. All of their pictures, their memories, everything was consumed by fire.

"It was still on fire when we got here but I was able to use my ki to blow some water from the river and put the fire out. I don't think it was an accident dad. I've studied this stuff before and this seems like someone set the house on fire." Gohan told his father.

Goku couldn't believe this, "I never even saw the smoke or anything from the forest. I guess it must have happened when me and Goten were taking a nap. Who would do this?"

Everyone's attention turned to Goten. Goten fell to his knees on the burnt floor and picked up a family photo that was burned but still intact.

He began to cry more than he did at the court room, "This isn't fair! THIS JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Goten shouted in anger.

"I just now got back home and now I'm losing my home again!" He cried louder and started to bash his head against the ground.

Goku ran over to Goten and wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. Goten's forehead was bleeding from where he bashed it against the ground as were Goten's palms were he was gripping them so hard. Goku looked up at the sky and thought about the question Goten had asked earlier. The one about there being someone higher than Supreme Kai. If there was such a being, Goku had a question of his own to ask him, "Why does this keep happening to us?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken a little while to get this chapter up. I like this chapter a lot and I hope all of you will too! As always review and comment please because they really encourage me to write faster!

Their house was gone, consumed by fire. It was yet another blow to a family that had been hurt so much. To Goten it was like another stab. With their beautiful house in the mountains gone, the Son family had to stay with Bulma and her family.

The two families were gathered in Bulma's living room. Goku held Chi-Chi and Gohan held Videl. Pan had cried herself to sleep and was resting upstairs in a bedroom. Bulma looked at Goku and shook her head in sympathy.

"Goku, I'm so sorry all of this is happening to you guys. If there is anything I can do to help just tell me and I'll be glad to do it." Bulma told her childhood friend.

Goku tried to reassure her with a smile but it was a very sad smile, "Thank you Bulma. You've done so much for us already though. I couldn't ask you for anything more. You used your money to get us the best Lawyers to try and get Goten free. Now you're letting us stay at your house for as long as we need to. You've been such a good friend to us. Thank you."

Goten looked up at everyone and spoke, "In the woods I thought I saw a person but they were gone in a second. I don't know if it's connected to the fire but I thought everyone should know."

Everyone's attention turned to Goten. Goku's jaw dropped when he heard the tone Goten was speaking in. Never before had he heard anyone sound so exhausted, so drained, so tired, so empty. Gohan couldn't help but think the same as his father.

Goten lowered his head again and closed his eyes. Bulma felt so bad for him. Her motherly side kicked in and she sat next to him and began to rub his back trying to soothe him. Goten wasn't her son, but he hung around with Trunks enough as kids that she felt like he was.

Bulma looked at Bra and motioned for her to get him something to eat. A few moments later she returned with a sandwich and a Pepsi. Goten thanked her and slowly he began to eat. This was really odd. Saiyans were known for eating a lot and eating it quickly but Goten was eating much slower than even a human would.

Once he had finished his meal he stood up and looked at Bulma, "I never thanked you before for paying for my lawyer. Thank you, Bulma."

Bulma smiled gently and held his hand in hers, "Sweetheart it's okay. I was going to keep fighting until we had you out of there and free. I couldn't stand thinking about you locked away with those criminals."

Goten nodded and went into the kitchen. He stood there staring out the window. He had enough of this. His life was ruined. His teenage and college years were robbed from him. His family was traumatized. And now his home was gone. He couldn't take anymore of this. Even for a saiyan this was too much to handle. He looked to the side and focused on the sharp kitchen knife.

Trunks thought about following Goten but he knew how Goten was and figured Goten needed some time to come to terms with what had happened. Trunks looked at Bra and told his parents they were going to bed. With his kids gone Vegeta decided to speak up.

"Kakarot, this person Goten thought he saw, did you happen to sense anyone in the woods when you two were camping?" Vegeta asked

Goku thought for a moment and answered, "Well for a split second I thought I sensed something. It wasn't an average human ki either."

Vegeta nodded, "That's what I thought. If my guess is correct then I say this person was spying on you and Goten and since he knew that you two were camping all he had to do was wait for Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Chi-Chi to head out to the grocery store and that's when he attacked the house."

Goku pondered things for a moment, "So we're not dealing with a normal person. Someone has it out for us. Maybe it's an old enemy or something."

Vegeta shook his head, "Possibly but I doubt it. Most of our enemies are in Hell."

Goku nodded, "True. I guess everyone will just have to keep a look out for anyone with higher than normal ki"

"Right. By the way Kakarot why didn't you just break Goten out of prison? He's a saiyan for goodness sake it's not like the prison could hold him anyways and the cops couldn't stop him either." Vegeta asked.

Goku sighed and looked up at Vegeta, "I told you once. If we had broken him out then he would have been on the run his entire life. What kind of life would that be? We could have sent him to another planet but he deserves to live peacefully on his own home planet. So the only way to get him out of there was to prove his innocence."

"Speaking of which I should talk to Goten." Goku said as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

He open the door and looked inside. He saw Goten leaning over the sink. Goku approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately Goten collapsed to his knees and began to shiver. Goku bent down placed his hand on Goten's back.

"Son! Speak to me! What's wrong! Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Goku asked in panic.

Goten shook his head softly and in the same exhausted tone he used in the living room, Goten replied, "I'm just so tired, dad. I'm tired of all of this stuff. I just want to give up."

Goku shook his head, "You can't give up son. You just can't"

Goten turned his head toward Goku and asked, "Why not? I'm so sick and tired of being told what I can't do. I can't get revenge. I can't get the compensation I want for the hell I went through. I can't get my high school and college years back. I can't get the chance to be like everyone else. I can't get the chance to have a relationship with someone who will love me because no one wants to date someone as fucked up as I am. I can't get my home back. And now you're saying I can't give up! Then tell me dad, tell me is there anything I can have? When am I going to get what I want? WHEN!" Goten shouted in anger.

He stood up and looked at his dad, "Kill me dad."

Goku's jaw dropped. He was in complete shock, "What! Hell No!"

Goten got so angry he transformed into a super saiyan, "If I kill myself then I'll go to hell. But if you kill me then I'll go to heaven and I wont hurt anymore! NOT ANYMORE!"

Goten began to laugh like he was crazy. Everyone in the living room heard the laughter and were shocked at the scene taking place between father and son in the kitchen.

"Baby, what's wrong!" Chi-Chi begged her son to tell her while crying tears.

Vegeta looked at Goku and shouted, "Kakarot, control him or he's going to hurt himself and maybe all of us!"

Goku knew Vegeta was right and tried to calm Goten, "Son stop this! We love you. You know that. I know life has taken so much from you but you just can't give up! I'll make things better, I promise! I'll do anything for you, Goten! Please!"

Goten laughed even more and mocked his father, "Anything? Really? Well then I want you to blow my damn head off! Do it right in front of everyone! Right in front of mom and Bulma! Or maybe you'd prefer to blow a hole in my stomach! JUST KILL ME!"

Goten charged at Goku and punched his father right in the face. He wanted to force Goku to kill him. He wanted this madness to end.

Goku punched Goten back, knocking him into the cabinet. Goten started laughing again.

"That's it! Hit me harder! Beat me to death!" Goten stood up and charged his ki.

"Son. I'm sorry about this." Goku said as he lowered his head.

Goku waited for Goten to charge at him again. When he did, Goku used instant transmission to appear behind Goten. Before his son had a chance to react Goku hit Goten so hard in the head that he knocked him out.

"My baby…" Chi-Chi looked worried.

Goku picked up his son and held him in his arms. Tears fell from Goku's eyes onto Goten's pale face.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. I only knocked him out. He's going to be out for at least a day. I'll take him upstairs to a bedroom." Goku said and walked passed them.

Goku went upstairs and into a room. He put his son on a bed and pulled the sheets up to where they were cuddling Goten. Then Goku sat down and watched his child sleep.

"My baby…your broken and your mind is messed up…once you were carefree and happy…that was all taken away from you. You were robbed of it all. I wish I knew what you were feeling…what you were thinking…all I know is that my baby is hurting and the pain seems to grow worse, the wound grows deeper as time goes on. I thought you would start to heal…but you've only gotten worse. I'm failing you again and I'm sorry. I'll fix this…I don't know how or when but I will find a way…even if you want to give up, I will never give up on you…" Goku whispered to his sleeping son.

Goku stroked his hands and his cheeks and sung a lullaby to Goten, comforting his sleeping child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry this has taken a little bit to get this chapter up. Please review and comment everyone! Your input is appreciated greatly!

His eyes opened but he only saw darkness. He wondered if the past few days had all been a cruel joke of fate. The darkness that seemed to surround him was like that of the darkness that was in prison. He wondered if his nightmare was still all too real.

He sat up and his door opened. A light shown in and from the door he could see the face of his father. His dad's comforting smile was all he needed to see to assure him that he was free from that prison. Well almost free that is. His mind was still a prison as is his heart. The shadows of his past still torture him. This was never going to end was the thought that plagued him even in his sleep.

As Goten saw his father approach him, he recalled the events of last night. He must have seemed like a lunatic to all of his family and friends. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, dad." Goten whispered.

Goku sat down next to his son and put his hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to apologize. Goten, you've been through something that no innocent person should ever have to go through. We know you're hurting and it's okay if you need to get things out like you did last night."

Goku saw a tear fall down Goten's cheeks and heard his son whisper, "You mean…I'm fucked up, right dad?"

Goku shook his head, "I never said that, son. You're hurt. There's nothing wrong with you. It's what people have done to you that is wrong." Goku rubbed his son's shoulder and added, "And son…I don't want you to die."

Goten looked up at his dad, his eyes were red from the tears. "Dad…I just…I just…I don't know what to say…"

Goten rested his head on Goku's chest and let himself cry. Goku wrapped his arms around Goten and hugged him. 20 minutes passed and Goten stopped crying.

"I promise, your family, your friends, and I we will never stop loving you Goten." Goku promised him.

Goten nodded, "I love you guys so much. I've missed all of you guys."

Goku smiled and said, "Well you'll get to see everyone today. You've been out cold for a little over a day now. It's Saturday Goten. Today's the day of the cook out. Bulma was going to cancel due to what happened to our house but she figured it would be good for all of us just to forget the bad things for today and enjoy being together."

Goten smiled, "Okay dad. I'll get ready and be down stairs in a few minutes."

Goku nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and turned around to look at Goten, "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Goten replied.

After getting dressed Goten headed outside where he found Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl cooking. Goku was sparring with Vegeta. Gohan, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi were talking under a large tree. Piccolo stood silently watching the match between Goku and Vegeta. Finally he spotted Pan, Bra, and Trunks in the pool.

"Uncle Goten! Hey come on the water is great!" Pan shouted.

Everyone heard and turned their attention to Goten. This was the first time he had seen many of them in 15 years. He saw his parents and some of their closest friends at visitation but some of them he really hadn't seen since he was locked up.

"Umm…hi everyone…" Goten said nervously.

Everyone stared at him. He had changed so much in 15 years. His hair had grown out and his skin had gotten a lot paler. A scar could be found on his cheek. He got it when a prisoner kept pestering him and they ended up getting into a fight. When his mom first saw at visitation it worried her sick.

His had lost some muscle due to never getting a chance to train. Being convicted of rape meant he was locked inside and was never allowed to have recreation time.

The most shocking change about him though was his eyes. Everyone remembered Goten as the cheerful, bright eyed, happy teenager. His eyes had always been full of excitement. This had changed now. Now his eyes looked drowsy and tired. Even when he smiled his eyes didn't show any signs of gleam. The only times his eyes had shown any happiness at all since his release was when he first met Pan or when he and Goku had gone camping or when he first tasted his mom's cooking again. Most of the time however they were just empty.

Goten saw some of his friends with tears forming in their eyes. Some were smiling. All were silent. Then out of the silence came a clap from Yamcha, then a clap from Krillin, and the rest followed. Each one hugged him and told him how much they missed him. Each warm embrace slowly lifted his loneliness away, lightening the heavy grey load of feeling alone.

When all hugs had been given Goten looked at his friends and family and with a deep gratitude and love inside of his heart he told them, "Thank you. The thoughts and memories of you guys were all I had to keep me going. You all saved me from giving up so many times while I was in there. I can never repay you guys for the love you've given me but I just want you all to know that you all mean more to me than anything. You mean more to me than any treasure or fame or any wish that Shenron could grant."

Those who weren't crying before were certainly crying now. Even Vegeta had to shed a few tears and Goku took notice.

"Well the prince of all saiyans does have a soft side, doesn't he?" Goku asked jokingly.

Vegeta quickly rubbed the tears out of his eyes and shouted back in annoyance, "Oh shut up, Kakarot."

Yamcha had to break the emotional mood, "Hey come on everyone let's party! After all this is a happy day!"

Everyone shouted in excitement even Goten. Taking Pan up on her offer Goten rushed inside the house and changed into his swimming trunks. Then he jumped into the pool with his niece, best friend, and best friend's sister.

Gohan stood next to Piccolo and smiled, "Now this is how things should be."

Piccolo smiled and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Yeah, you're right. I haven't seen everyone this happy in a long time."

Everyone was having a good time. There was music, dancing, games, and of course catching up. Eventually it was time to eat. Goten grabbed a couple of hot dogs and a big juicy hamburger and of course of tender steak, but this was just for starters. The group said grace and everyone began to stuff their faces.

Goten took a moment to take in the picture before him. All of his loved ones gathered at the table on this happy day. Goten couldn't help but smile and when he did his eyes light up with excitement. Everyone took noticed and were glad to see the old Goten back even if it was just for a moment.

Goku began to feel again like maybe Goten could heal. The past few days he had only seemed to get worse but today had sparked a new hope into everyone's hearts.

Goku looked over at Bulma who was sitting across the table from him and whispered, "Thank you so much for this Bulma."

She smiled and whispered back, "Anytime Goku."

It was a day for celebration and peace. In light of all the sorrow and tragedy the hope of everyone there had not faded and today it shown brightly. Just maybe that light would bring the Goten they knew back for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. It's just I have the next part of the story planned out and I'd like to devote a whole chapter to it, so this one is a little shorter than what I have been writing. As always review and comment! ^_^

The Son family and the Brief family were in Bulma's living room playing wheel of fortune on the Wii. With the cook out over, the two families thought a game night would be fun.

"Let's see how about an A!" Goten said with excitement.

"Oh sorry none of those." The game said.

"Aw man! Well it's your turn Trunks." Goten said.

Trunks smiled and gave the wheel a spin. It landed on the 2500 dollar mark and Trunks selected a V.

"Hmm. Let's see. I think I'll solve the puzzle. The category is fun and games. Is it…Let's go sky diving?" Trunks guessed

"You go it! Well done!" The game said.

Trunks grinned proudly, "I think that's 3 puzzles in a row I've guessed correctly!"

"Well then how about we play something else? Like Mortal Kombat?" Pan asked.

Videl shook her head, "Pan, you know you're too young for a game like that."

Pan sighed and argued, "Oh come on mom!"

Gohan kissed Videl's cheek, "Come on honey, let her play. I mean she is pretty mature for her age. I don't think Mortal Kombat would scare her."

Videl saw that she was basically the only one against the idea so she decided to agree, "Oh okay but if you get scared Pan then just say something and we'll play something else."

Without another word Pan grabbed the disk and stuck it into the Play Station 3. Goten was plagued by a thought he had been thinking all night long. Goku took notice.

"What's on your mind son?" Goku asked.

Goten looked at his dad and answered, "It's just weird. Last time I played a video game it was on the Play Station. Now they came out with a Play Station 2 and 3. It's amazing how far technology has come in 15 years, how much has changed."

Goku smiled, "Well now you can enjoy all of it."

Trunks nodded in agreement, "Yeah dude, your dad is right. You can play the games anytime you want. Heck I'll even buy you a Play Station 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PSP, and a DS."

Goten looked at Trunks and smiled, " Oh Trunks I couldn't ask you for all that. You guys have done so much for me already it would be selfish for me to ask anymore of your family."

Bulma giggled, "Goten don't be silly. We're like family to you guys. We have to look out for each other. Besides I know if our situations were reversed you and your family would do the same for us."

Goten blushed, "Thank you Bulma. Thank you Trunks. You all are the best."

Pan grabbed Goten and pulled him down on the couch, "Alright uncle Goten enough of the mushy stuff. You and me are going to duke it out right now!"

Goten grinned, "Alright but don't cry when I beat you!"

Goten picked Sub Zero and Pan picked Jade. It was a hard fought battle for both of them but in the end the winner was surprising.

"Oh yeah! In your face uncle Goten!" Pan shouted in victory.

Goten was stunned, "I guess I've gotten a little rusty after all these years" He laughed.

Vegeta noticed how much blood and gore was in Mortal Kombat. He couldn't help but get excited.

"Now this is my type of game!" Vegeta said.

He grabbed Trunks and pulled him onto the couch, "You and me, son!"

Trunks laughed, "Alright dad but don't be surprise when I whoop you!"

The father and son picked their characters. Vegeta chose Shao Kahn and Trunks chose Johny Cage.

"Ha! You have a lot to learn Trunks!" Vegeta shouted in victory as he landed a fatality.

Trunks' jaw dropped, "Unbelievable! How can you be this good when it's your first time playing?"

Vegeta laughed, "You only think it was my first time. I don't spend all my free time training, I do have a little fun every once in a while."

Even Bulma was surprised that Vegeta was playing video games when no one was around. Chi-Chi on the other hand wasn't surprised. At this point she expected saiyans to be slackers.

Goten yawned and stretched, "Well I think I'm going to head off to bed you guys. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Goten!" Everyone said together.

After changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth he cuddled in his sheets and closed his eyes. Before he could fall asleep though he felt a small presence on top of him. He opened his eyes to see his niece in her Pajamas sitting on his stomach.

"What's up, Pan?" Goten asked curiously.

Pan smiled and asked, "Uncle Goten can we go to the carnival tomorrow?"

Goten smiled and hugged her, "Of course we can sweet heart. We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow, okay? Now get to bed honey before your mom and dad find out you're out of bed."

She giggled, "Okay uncle Goten. Thank you!"

They kissed each other goodnight and Pan jumped off of him and headed out the door. She met her grandpa Goku at the door. Goku had been watching the scene between Goten and Pan. After saying good night to Goku Pan headed off to her room.

Goku stepped into Goten's room and smiled, "How you feeling, Goten?"

Goten looked up at his father and answered, "Like I'm normal again."

Goku couldn't have asked for a better answer. "Goodnight son. I love you." He smiled

Goten smiled back, "Love you too dad."

Goku turned out the light and headed to the room where he and Chi-Chi were sleeping.

Goten cuddled in his sheets and fell softly to sleep. It was only an hour or so later that he awoke, breathing heavy and sweating a lot.

"Oh no…not another nightmare." Goten whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I think this is probably my longest chapter yet. I hope everyone enjoys and so lets jump right into this! ^_^

The wind blew gently across his pale face. His black spiky hair moved slowly with the cold night air. He rubbed his brow and sighed. He looked off the edge of the balcony he was standing on and sighed again.

The images of the nightmare he had awoken from only a few minutes ago flashed in his head. A fire burned below and the only thing keeping Pan from falling into it's fiery grasp was Goten. Her hand placed in his. With all his might he tried to pull her to safety but for some reason he couldn't. From the blazing inferno came fire shaped like a monster and that monster dragged Pan into the fiery depths. The next image was Videl crying. A mother crying over the loss of her child and questioning Goten why he let the fire take her baby. This was the terrible nightmare he had just endured.

Grasping his head Goten gritted his teeth, "No! I'm sorry! I tried to protect her…I tried…"

Goten screamed and Goku was awoken by it. He stepped outside onto the balcony and listened in as Goten went over the nightmare to himself. Goku stepped out of the shadows and approached his youngest child.

"You've been having nightmares?" Goku asked.

Goten turned and faced his father, "Yes. I had one the other day too. I talked to Videl about it."

Goku sat down in a chair and motioned for Goten to sit with him. Goten sat in the chair on the opposite end of the table from his dad. The two were silent for a few moments. Goku broke the silence with yet another question.

"Son, why do you think you're having these nightmares?" He asked.

Goten answered, "I was in prisoner for 15 years, dad. I was taken from my family and my home and force to endure things no innocent person should ever endure. Of course I'm going to be a little messed up."

Goku shook his head, "I told you that you aren't messed up."

"You say I'm not but that doesn't mean you're right. Something is wrong with me I know it. Something in my head is messed up." Goten argued.

Goku sighed. He didn't want to admit it but his son was right. Goten wasn't normal but it wasn't his fault that he was like this now. Goten was hurt and broken and it probably had screwed his head up. But was Goku supposed to tell Goten that he wasn't like everyone else, that he was probably never going to be a normal person again. Goku didn't want to admit that to himself, let alone tell his son that.

"Goten, you're not to blame for anything and you're not to blame for these nightmares." Goku tried to assure him

"I know I'm not to blame. Videl assured me of that the last time I had a nightmare. But still I'm messed up in the head now, aren't I? They hurt me and they broke me and it screwed me up didn't it? They made me like this didn't they?" Goten argued back.

Goku looked at his son, tears forming in his eyes. Goku planted his face into his palms and softly cried. He wasn't going to admit that, he just couldn't do it. He wasn't going to admit that something was messed up with his son, even if it was true, he couldn't openly admit it.

His father's reaction was all Goten needed to see to answer his question. He knew that his father knew he was messed up. But the truth was overwhelming. Goten couldn't face his father right now. Goten stood up and walked back inside, leaving his father alone on the balcony.

Goku sat there crying, "Goten….I'm sorry…I don't know what to do. How do I fix a broken person? How can make my son right again? I've defeated super villains, saved countless lives, even defeated a monster that even the gods of the universe the supreme kais feared. Yet I can't even help my own child."

Goku stood up and looked at the night sky, "I failed Goten as a father. I failed him."

"Don't say that. You're Goku, with you anything is possible." A familiar voice said from behind.

Goku turned around and saw Videl standing behind him, "Hey Videl. Thank you but I don't think this is something I can fix."

She shook her head, "Gohan told me you could do anything and I believe that, Goku. I'm proud to have you as my father in law and I know Goten is proud to have you as his father. I don't know how but I know if anyone can find a way to fix things you can. "

"How?" Goku asked desperately.

Videl moved closer to him and hugged him, "I don't know but I know you'll find the answer. You always do. When I see Goten with Pan then I can see the little boy we all knew and loved is still inside Goten somewhere. There's still hope. Listen Goku I want you to go with Goten and Pan tomorrow. Maybe you'll find your answer then."

Goku smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Videl. I'm glad to have you as a daughter in law. Gohan is very lucky to have you."

The night passed and the dawn soon replaced the star filled sky. The smell of a freshly cooked breakfast filled the air. The scent of food awakened all the saiyans in the home of the Brief family. With their usual large appetites they finished their massive meal. All of them except Goten who only ate 3 plates of food which was a small portion compared to the usual meal a saiyan consumed.

What had happened last night was still bothering Goten. He just wanted to sleep but as he watched his happy little niece eating her meal and wagging her tail he recalled the promise to take her to the carnival today. He wasn't going to let her down, he was determined to shake off his own problems and give Pan a happy day.

"Uncle Goten I'm finished eating. Can we go to the carnival now?" Pan asked with a smile.

Goten smiled for her and answered, "Of course angel. Come on let's go."

He picked her up and put her on his back. She giggled as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Their attention turned to Goku when he stood from his chair.

"I think I'll come along too." He said with his cheerful tone of voice.

Goten was surprised by the suggestion. Did Goku not trust him with Pan? He really did think he was messed up, didn't he? Was what Goten thought.

Goten reacted to his dad's suggestion, "Sure dad, that's okay."

Goku used instant transmission to get them to the carnival entrance fast. They purchased their tickets and entered the park. Pan scanned the area to see which ride she wanted to go on first. From the corner of her view she spotted a spinning ride that would sling the carts from side to side while it twirled around.

"That one first!" Pan said pointing to the ride.

"Looks like that one might make someone puke and we just had breakfast. How about we try the swings first, Pan? Maybe after we get done the line will be shorter too." Goku laughed.

Pan nodded, "Oh okay."

The trio got on the swings. Even though Goten was still thinking about the night before he couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy Pan was. Seeing her like this made him think back to when he was her age. He used to be just like her, so happy and care free. It was in this moment that Goten decided he was going to make sure she always stayed like that. He never wanted her to go through anything like he went through. He was determined to protect her and make sure she grew up living a happy and normal life.

It was hard for him to see since the swings were going so fast but Goku could make out a smile on Goten's face and he could see traces of the little boy they all missed inside of him. Maybe Videl was right and there still was hope.

The next ride they went on was a roller coaster. Goten was really starting to have a good time now as was Goku. When the ride came to an end Goten couldn't help but act like a teenager again with his niece.

"Oh my gosh that was awesome!" Goten shouted in excitement.

"I know it was so fast and that loop was insane!" Pan shouted in agreement.

"Hey can we go on the ride I wanted to go on when we got here now?" Pan asked.

Goten turned to his father and asked too, "Yeah dad, please?"

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Sure why not! I think our food has settled by now!"

The ride was intense. Goten had forgotten how much of a rush he could get from these rides. He remembered why he always wanted his dad or older brother to bring him to the carnival when he was a kid. Wait a minute, it just hit him, he was starting to remember what it was like before he was sent to prison. He was starting to remember what it was like to be happy.

When the ride was over they decided to get something to eat. Pan had finished her corn dog pretty fast and headed into a fun house while Goku and Goten finished their food.

Goten watched Pan enter the fun house and smiled, "She reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age. I'm going to make sure she's always happy. I never want her to go through anything like I did. I will give my life to make sure she grows up happy."

Goku looked at his son and smiled, "I'm proud of you Goten. Even though you've been through a lot you have still become a very good man."

Goku thought about the events of the day and how he could see what Videl meant. He could see the little boy somewhere deep inside of Goten.

"Last night you asked me if you were messed up. Well son, I think I can answer your question now." Goku said.

Goten looked at Goku and then his father said, "You're not messed up. But you are hurt. Those nightmares, any problems you might have, it's just scars from the injuries inflicted on your heart. If you need help Goten then just reach out to one of us and we'll help you. But there is nothing wrong with you. A messed up person wouldn't be able to open up as easy as you have and wouldn't be able to try so hard to be happy like you have. You're not messed up…you're strong Goten."

Goten put his face into his palm and started to cry but try to keep himself from letting lose with tears in front of all these people.

All Goten could say was, "Thank you, dad. Thank you."

Goten looked up to see Pan coming out of the fun house and tried to rub the tears away so she wouldn't see him crying. She noticed that his eyes were red anyways.

"Uncle Goten why are your eyes so red?" She asked

Goten smiled and answered, "Ah just allergies I guess."

Goku smiled and placed a hand on Goten's shoulders, "Well what are we waiting for? Daylight is wasting so let's ride as many stuff as we can guys!"

By the end of the day they had been on every ride in the park. They had played most of the carnival games and Goten even won Pan a giant blue stuffed whale toy. There was only one more ride left to ride and that was the Ferris Wheel. Once they were in the air the ride seem to go on forever. Goten was sitting next to Pan and looked down to see she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest and her blue whale cuddled up close to her. He reached down and kissed the top of her head. Things seemed to be so perfect in this moment.

Then a flash and boom. The harmony interrupted by chaos. Flames running wild from the park below. It was like the scene from his latest nightmare. His father flew out of his seat and to the ground below. Goten picked up the startled Pan and followed his dad.

"What happened!" Goten wondered in horror at the site before him.

"Look out!" Goku shouted pushing Goten and Pan away as a blast of energy shot from flames.

From the fire came two figures who's faces were hidden by the hoods of their coats.

"Who are you?" Goku questioned.

Without saying a word the figures attacked Goku. Angry at their interruption Goku powered up to super saiyan 2 to combat the foes.

"Get Pan out of here, Goten." Goku ordered his son.

"You sure you can handle them, dad?" Goten asked

"Yes I'm sure now go!" Goku ordered again.

Goten picked up Pan and her blue whale and took flight trying to get as far away from the carnival as he could.

"It's alright Pan. Grandpa is going to be okay sweetheart. It's going to be okay." He said trying to comfort the scared girl he held.

Goten kept thinking the whole time that one of those figures' energy felt like the energy he sensed from the stranger he thought he saw in the woods at the river the day his house was burned down, the day he went camping with his dad.

His thoughts interrupted when his niece shouted, "Look out!"

Goten looked up but it was too late. One of the strangers seemed to have escaped from Goku's rage and had attacked Goten sending him flying to the ground below.

Goten regained his senses and immediately scanned to find Pan. Before he knew it the stranger had appeared before Pan and knocked her unconscious.

"PAN NO!" Goten shouted as he jumped to attack the figure.

The figure dodged and used his hand to cut right into Goten's side, breaking his ribs and drawing a large amount of blood from the half saiyan. Goten collapsed and watched helplessly on the ground as the stranger took off into the air with Pan. Out of her hands fell her blue whale. It landed right in front of Goten.

He reached out to the whale and whispered, "Pan…" before passing out from blood loss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Now the story is finally getting some action into it. Another tragedy has stuck! What will become of Pan? Who were the two mysterious hooded strangers? Where have they taken Pan? I guess you'll have to read to find out lol! This chapter was a bit rushed so it may not be as well written as my previous chapters but I wanted to get this out as fast as I could. As always review and comment as it keeps me writing and it boost me to write faster.

He grunted as consciousness returned. He moved his hands around feeling the silky sheets and the soft pillow confirming he was in a bed. He opened his eyes, his vision returned slowly. Sitting in a chair across from him was a figure with spiky black hair and dressed in orange. He recognized the figure as his father.

"What the hell happened?" Goten grunted dazed and confused.

He couldn't remember what had happened or how long he had been out cold. As he sat up he winced from a pain in his side. Moving his hand slowly he felt bandages wrapped around his right side. He realized his ribs were broken and he must have lost a good amount of blood considering that was probably what had caused him to pass out.

He focused on his wound for a moment and then the memories of what happened flooded his mind instantly, "Pan! Where is Pan! What happened to her? Is she safe?" Goten asked panicked

Goku looked down and shook his head, "I'm sorry Goten. We found you passed out and bleeding pretty bad. Krillin carried you back to Bulma's house to get medical treatment while the rest of us searched the area for Pan."

Goten looked down, "You didn't find her, right?"

Goku closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Goten."

Goten gripped his fist, "I should have gone super saiyan when they guy first showed up. I could sense his power, I could have taken him. If only I hadn't let him catch me off guard. DAMN IT!" He shouted but winced again as the shout hurt his ribs.

Goku stood up and walked over to Goten, sitting down on his bed next to him. He looked at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself for this. You did all you could do to protect her. If anything it's my fault. Maybe if I hadn't of told you guys to run away then I could have been there to protect you and her. But we can't focus on blaming each other. We have to put all our energy on finding Pan."

Goten nodded and sighed in agreement, "You're right dad."

Goku helped his son out of bed, "Can you walk? Everyone is downstairs. We need to figure out a plan."

Goten nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine."

Goten started to walk toward the door but before he could get to it he started to fall. Luckily Goku was there to catch him. Goku helped his son stand again and walked him downstairs to the living room and slowly sat Goten on the couch. All of their friends and family were in the living room. Moments later Gohan and Videl joined the group. When they entered the room Goten lowered his head believing he failed his brother and the woman that Goten considered to be his older sister. However Gohan felt very differently about the situation and his response was surprising. Both Gohan and Videl hugged Goten gently as to not injure him further.

"Thank you, little brother for trying to protect her." Gohan told his sibling.

Videl was crying hard, she said nothing but she didn't blame Goten for anything.

"I'm so sorry Videl." Goten whispered to her.

Videl shook her head, "Don't say that. Pan wouldn't blame you and neither do I. I just I want my baby back is all." She let loose another wave of tears.

Goten took her hands into his own and looked at her, "I swear I wont stop looking for her until she's back home where she belongs."

It took a moment for her to see it through all the tears but she could see the same determined eyes in Goten that Goku had and she knew Goten wouldn't stop until he found Pan.

"Thank you, little brother." She whispered to him.

Gohan and Videl sat next to Goten on one side and Goku and Chi-Chi sat next to him on the other side. The whole group turned their attention to Bulma as she stood up to speak.

"Okay, this what we'll have to do. We need to split up into groups. Each group can search a different part of the planet for Pan. We're not going to stop until we find her." She told them

Trunks looked at his father and whispered to him, "Shouldn't we be able to sense Pan though? If we can't sense her then that means either she's too far away to sense or she's…well you know."

Vegeta looked at Trunks and smiled, "There's no need to worry about that, son. Kakarot went to the other world yesterday and spoke to King Yemma. She hasn't checked in at other world yet so she's very much alive."

Trunks looked worried still, "But how do we know she's still on the Earth. Her kidnappers could have been aliens and went to space with her. It's been 2 days since she was taken, that's plenty of time to get off the planet with a space ship."

Vegeta shook his head, "Capsule Corp satellites haven't picked up any ships leaving the Earth and Dende has been watching the Earth closely to make sure no one leaves the Planet without us knowing. Not to worry Trunks, she's alive and she's somewhere on Earth. So those creeps must be cloaking her power from us somehow."

The father and son turned their attention to Bulma as she started speaking again, "Alright. I want Krillin, Maron, Android 18, 17, and 16 to search all of the islands and costal areas. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Puar will search the northern continent. Trunks, Vegeta, and Bra will search the desert areas. Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl will search the jungles. Majin Buu and Hercule will search the plains and forest areas. Goku and Goten will search the cities, and finally everyone else will come with me to search the oceans in my submarine."

Goku nodded, "Sounds good to me. First Goten and I will take a trip to Kami's look out so we can get Goten's injuries healed then we'll start looking."

Bulma nodded, "Alright then, let's go people!"

The Z fighters took flight, the search for Pan began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Lots of revelations in this chapter so let's not waste anytime and jump right into it. As always review and comment please! ^_^

"I wish you would have brought Goten to me sooner, Goku. Those guys really did a number on him." Dende said as he finished healing Goten's wound.

Goten jumped up and slipped his shirt back on, "I'm good as new. Thanks Dende."

"Oh one more thing Goten." Dende said as he healed the scar on Goten's face, the scar he had gotten while in prison.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Goten. You didn't deserve that." He told him

Goten hugged Dende, "Thank you. You're such a good friend Dende and you're an excellent guardian. I can't thank you enough for helping us find Pan."

Goku looked at them and interrupted, "Speaking of which we should get going Goten."

Goten nodded and gripped his fist in anger, "Right. I'm going to make them pay for this and if they hurt her I swear I'm going to kill them."

Goku and Goten jumped off the look out and flew to the world below them to begin their search. They floated in the skies between East City and Hercule City.

Goku looked at Goten, "Alright son, let's split up. I'll search Hercule city and you search East City. We'll meet back here in 2 hours. If anything happens we'll raise our power level and find each other."

Goten nodded, "Right dad."

Goku focused in on Goten's face and saw a deep look of concern and fear. He knew that Goten was thinking she was hurt.

"She's going to be fine, Goten." Goku tried to assured him.

Goten looked at his father and asked, "And what if she isn't okay? Dad, I was only 2 years older then her when my life was ruined."

Goten's breathing became heavy and tears dripped down his cheeks, "If they hurt her…if they raped her…if they did anything to ruin her life…I would have failed her….I promised I would make sure she has a happy life….but it may already be too late…"

Goku looked Goten straight in the eyes and told him something unexpected, "Then you'll have to heal her. If anything has happened to her then you will be the only one to understand that kind of intense trauma and you'll be the only one among us who will truly be able to talk to her. You will have to hold her when the nightmares come. You will have to hold her when the fear grips her. You will have to try and make her as happy as she can be and with you she wont feel as alone anymore. If something has happened then you have the ability to make her life better than yours because unlike you, she'll have someone there who understands her."

Goten looked at his dad and was in awe. He had noticed something about his dad in the last few days that he hadn't noticed before. His father was actually a very deep and emotional person. The happy Goku that had been presented to family and friends for years was not the whole story behind this man. Goten couldn't help but wonder if his father was in fact hiding a very deep pain of his own somewhere inside his heart.

Now wasn't the time to wonder on it though. Pan's safety was at stake. Now was the time to focus on saving Pan. Goten could try to figure out the mystery that is his father later.

"Thanks Dad. You're right. If anything has happened it is up to me to heal her. Now lets go and save her." Goten said with determination.

Goku nodded and the two saiyans went their separate ways. Goku landed in main street in Hercule City. Slowly he began to walk down the street. He examined every person and every building and every vehicle making sure he would be able to spot anything suspicious.

A couple eating ice cream at the ice cream shop. A mother sitting on bench was rocking her baby gently to sleep. Teenagers skating. Young children playing in the park. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. But Goku desperately wished he could find something that would give him a hint or clue of where his precious granddaughter was. The precious little girl he swam in the ocean with. The child he read stories to at bed time. The baby that he had held in the hospital when Gohan and Videl named her.

The more Goku remembered his good memories of Pan, the more he realized he didn't have any memories like that of Goten because he wasn't there for Goten. Goku had thought he could forgive himself for abandoning his child for the first 7 years of his life but he was wrong. The pain he felt had grown worse when Goten went to prison, it was slowly consuming his heart. Goku knew the truth, he knew what he was.

"I'm failure. I failed my son and now I'm failing my granddaughter. I'm sorry Videl, but I don't know if I can fix things." He whispered to himself as tears fell from his eyes onto the road.

Meanwhile in East City Goten was doing the same as Goku. Things seemed to be normal but Goten could sense some kind of uneasiness. Someone in the city had a very nervous aura.

"How did they find us this fast? I thought the metal we used would keep them from sensing our power levels?" Whispered a voice.

"It's pure dumb luck. Can't you feel it, all of those fools are scattered across the planet trying to find the girl. It just so happens Goten was sent to look for her here." Whispered another voice.

The two hooded strangers who had kidnapped Pan stood on the roof of an electronics store spying on Goten.

"Lure him in to the store. I have a little surprise for him" Said one of the strangers to the other.

Goten glanced to the entrance of the store and for a moment saw one of the hooded strangers.

"Hey!" Goten shouted in anger.

The stranger took off into the store with Goten following with amazing speed. Inside he found the stranger had disappeared. All that was inside was appliances and flat screen TV's hung all across the walls. This place looked like it was closed but then again why was the door unlocked and where was the manager? But there was something else, a terrible smell. The smell of death.

Goten feared the worse, "No…Pan…"

Cautiously Goten moved closer to where the smell was the strongest, the cashier counter. As he approached the counter he noticed a stream of blood that had dried coming from behind the counter. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he looked over the counter and saw a horrific sight.

"Oh no…" Goten whispered.

Before him was the manager of the store with his head completely blown off. The man had already started to decay. He must have been here for at least a few days. Even though he felt bad for the man, Goten couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. First of all he was happy that it wasn't Pan he found dead and since the man had only been killed within the past few days then there was a good chance Pan was somewhere in this store. But why couldn't he sense her?

With one last look at the corpse Goten gripped his fist and grunted, "I'm sorry. I'll make them pay for this!"

Suddenly the lights turned on and with them the TV's. All the TV's were on and the video that came on the screen was shocking. There on every TV was Pan tied up in a chair and blindfolded.

"PAN!" Goten shouted.

"Uncle Goten!" She answered

Goten noticed a walky talky on the counter. He noticed it's corresponding twin was absent and figured this must be how Pan could hear him. Since the walky talkies could only work within a few miles of each other it confirmed his guess that Pan was in the building. The video on the TV's must be a live stream coming from somewhere in the building.

"Pan it's me Goten. Listen sweetheart are you okay? Where are you? Did they hurt you?" Goten asked her quickly while he still had the chance.

"I don't know where I am. After they knocked me out I found myself tied up and blind folded when I awoke. I'm okay I think. They shouted at me and slap me a lot but they haven't really hurt me." She told him trying to stay calm.

But Pan was still a 13 year old girl so she couldn't help but cry, "Uncle Goten please get me out of here….I'm scared…"

"I will Pan. Just hold on and I'll be there." Goten promised her.

He picked up the walky talky and shouted into it, "Listen you monsters! I know you can here me! When I find Pan I'm going to make sure you two pay for what you've done!"

"Who say's you can find her?" A voice spoke from the speaker.

Goten grunted, "Don't play games with me you bastard! I know she's somewhere in this building and all I have to do is use enough power to blow this building away and then you'll have no where to hide."

The voice chuckled slightly, "Wouldn't you hurt her if you did that?"

Goten grinned, "Not if she puts a barrier up to protect herself first."

"Look at the TV screen. I think you may want to reconsider that plan of action." The voice threatened.

Goten turned his attention back to the screen and what he saw made him go numb. On the TV's was one of the strangers with a ball of ki pointed point blank at Pan's head. Ready to fire and blast her head away.

"So if you try anything then you might as well kiss your precious little niece goodbye. Oh and just to piss you off I have a little preview of the pain I plan to inflict on her." The voice said.

Goten watched in horror as the second stranger grabbed Pan's tail and slowly twisted it. Pan shouted and screamed in pain. Slowly the stranger pulled on her tail causing her to scream louder and tears to run down her cheeks. The stranger laughed and broke her tail causing Pan to let out a horrific cry.

"STOP IT!" Goten begged.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why? Why are you doing this to her? First you burn down our home and then you torture my niece. Why? What's the sense in this?" Goten pleaded.

"How did you know it was us who burned your home?" The stranger questioned.

Goten answered, "When you attacked me and kidnapped Pan I could sense your power. It felt similar to the power from the stranger I saw in the woods the day our house was set on fire. Putting two and two together it's obvious you guys caused that fire."

The stranger laughed, "Smart boy. Unfortunately you're not smart enough to stop me from doing this."

The stranger slowly pulled on Pan's tail. Normally when a saiyan's tail was removed it was done quickly and with as little pain as possible but when it was done slowly it caused terrifying pain to the saiyan.

Then it happened with one powerful yank he didn't just remove her tail, he ripped her tail off causing blood to splatter out. Pan screamed louder than before and passed out from the pain.

"NOOOOOO!" Goten shouted in rage and horror.

"How can you be like this! She's just a child! She didn't deserve that!" Goten questioned in anger.

The stranger grinned at the heart broken tone in Goten's voice, "It hurts to see your family in pain like this. I bet it hurts even more to see a child hurt like this. Good, feel the pain, let it consume you, Son Goten."

Goten looked surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a long time Goten." The stranger answered.

"How long?" Goten asked.

With his next answer the stranger couldn't help but feel a shiver up his spine in excitement, "Oh a little more than 15 years I would say."

Goten's jaw dropped and his entire being went numb. 15 years? Is it possible these strangers had something to do with him being framed for rape, with him being sent to prison?

Before he had time to think about this any further a miracle happened. On the TV screen Goku suddenly appeared in the room with Pan. Goten watched as his father went super saiyan and caught the strangers by surprise. He was able to knock them away from Pan without them hurting her.

Goten looked at the stair way and noticed a bright light shining, he knew it was coming from his dad. He ran down stairs and found the room where they all were fighting. Knowing his dad could handle these guys, Goten jumped for Pan and shielded her with his body. With Pan in his arms he knew she was safe.

The strangers were clearly overpowered and did the only thing they could to escape. They used a solar flare. When their vision returned, Goku and Goten found themselves alone with Pan, the strangers had escaped.

"Damn they got away!" Goku grunted.

Goten looked up at his father and asked, "How did you know to come and find me? I didn't raise my power."

Goku looked at Goten and answered, "Your power suddenly disappeared and I knew that had to mean trouble so I used instant transmission to the last place I felt your power. It just so happened I appeared in the room where those guys were holding Pan."

Goten looked at the walls and noticed they were covered in a strange metal, "I think those guys covered this building in some kind of alien metal because it's obvious this stuff is not from Earth. Maybe this metal kept us from sensing power levels within and near this building."

Goku nodded, "That would make sense. It would explain why we couldn't sense Pan earlier. Speaking of which is Pan okay?"

Goten nodded, "For the most part but those monsters ripped her tail off. I was forced to watch the whole thing. They tortured her before they ripped it off."

Goku saw how angry this made his son, "Hey it's okay. She's safe now. Let's be thankful that's all they did to her. Besides she's only 13 so her tail can grow back."

Goten nodded, "We should get home and contact everyone so they'll know she's okay. Besides we need to get Pan some medical attention. She's still bleeding from where they pulled her tail off."

Goku placed his hand on Goten's shoulder and used instant transmission to get him, Goten, and Pan to the look out. Goku explained things to Dende and the young namekian went to work on healing Pan's injury.

Goten looked off the edge of the look out and whispered, "Thank God that Pan is safe. I have to watch her more closely from now on. Those guys, who are they? They said they were watching me for about 15 years. So do they know something about what happened to me?"

Goku looked over at his son and saw that Goten was troubled with something. He wanted to talk to Goten about it right now but Pan was his main concern. Once he and Goten were alone again he would talk to him about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been awhile folks. Anyways I'm back and I'll be updating this story like I used to. Enjoy everyone and don't forget to review and comment! ! ! ^_^

Goku contacted everyone, they all gathered at the look out. Gohan and Videl waited for their daughter to awaken. Gohan had his child cuddled in his arms. Slowly Pan awoke, she seemed to be in a confused daze.

"Pa….Papa…..,Mama? What happened?" She whimpered.

Gohan rocked her gently in his arms, "Rest honey. You're safe now. It's okay."

She gasped, "Uncle Goten! Is he okay?"

Videl smiled, "He's fine honey. He's over there at the edge of the lookout."

Pan turned her head and stared at her uncle. His back was turned but she could tell by the way he was slumped over that something wasn't right.

"He's sad….and angry…" Pan whispered to her parents.

"What?" Gohan questioned.

Goku looked at his family and said, "Listen. I'm going to talk with Goten. You all should head home. Thank you everyone for helping us find Pan. I promise I'll tell you all what happened today when I get home."

Goku walked over to Goten and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder, "Son, we need to talk. Let's go someplace where we can talk alone."

Without looking at his dad Goten nodded and the two took off. They flew in silence until they reached a deserted mountain.

"Now Goten, tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Goku asked in concern.

Goten turned around and looked at his father, tears in his eyes, "They knew…those guys who kidnapped Pan…they knew about me, about me being framed for rape….they said they've been watching me for around 15 years. They were the ones who started the fire that burned our house."

Goku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Wh…What? You think they had something to do with you being framed for rape?"

Goten nodded, "I do. That stranger seemed excited when he said he had been watching me for 15 years. I think they did have something to do with it."

Goten looked at his dad, "Why? Why are they doing this to me? I never tried to hurt anyone."

Goku hugged Goten, "Son…"

Goten broke free from his dad and cried loudly, "Damn them! Damn those two! I hate them!"

Gotens' anger flared, he snapped. His emotions ran wild and finally he achieved a new level of power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He shouted as his hair spiked out, turned blonde, his aura flared and now a blue lightning could be seen surrounding him. He had surpassed a super saiyan and reached super saiyan 2. In a fit of rage he shot a massive blast of energy straight at the village below.

Goku looked horrified, "Oh no! Those people!"

Goku used instant transmission to appear in front of the blast and knock it away. Then he went super saiyan 3 and tried to calm his son.

"Goten stop this! You'll end up hurting someone! I know it hurts but you have to control it! Goten please! I'm sorry about all the pain! No one should have to go through that, but please don't do this!" Goku begged.

It didn't work. His son was out of control. Without thinking Goten knocked Goku away but Goku quickly came back and watched as his son grasped his head so hard he began bleeding. The sight was horrible, one that no father should have to witness. Goten was beating himself up. Goten bit himself, punched himself, even blasted himself. Goku had to stop this before Goten ended up killing himself. He jumped down and punched Goten in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and out of super saiyan 2.

"F…father….I'm sorry…." He muffled.

Goku hugged Goten and tried to sooth him, "Hush now Goten…..just relax. I'll find a way to make them pay."

In exhaustion and weakness Goten could only say one thing, "I love you dad…"

Goku cradled his son, "I love you too, son…."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Sorry the last chapter was short. I kind of rushed it so I could get it out soon for every one waiting for the next chapter. This one I promise is longer and takes the story to it's next stage. So everyone enjoy and as always review and comment! ^_^

It had been 2 months since Pan was kidnapped and rescued. The whole time Goten focused on her kidnappers and what part they could have possibly played in him being framed for rape. Goku and Goten had been out searching for them at least twice a week every week. Still though they never found them. Goku was starting to lose hope of ever finding them. He assumed they either went into hiding and gave up on trying to harm his family or they had retreated somewhere into space. Goten on the other hand was consumed by them. His hatred for them, his longing for answers, and the memories of the nightmare he endured for so long possibly because of something those 2 strangers did, consumed him and factored in to his every action for the past 2 months.

His entire family was starting to become really concerned about him. He barely talked to them anymore. Goku was the most concerned of all. He just wanted his family and his youngest son to try and heal and forget about the anger and hate that had built up inside of them, especially Goten over the years. Of course if Goku was given the chance he would make those 2 strangers pay. But Goku wasn't stupid, he knew that the process for Goten to heal would take years, not months. Goku was determined to help his son heal but he felt that Goten needed to move on from the anger and hate, embrace his pain and sadness, and then let it heal even if it was a slow process. But how could that happen if Goten was so heavily focused on those 2 strangers and the hate he felt toward them?

In the 2 months that had past Goku and his family were able to rebuild their home thanks to some financial help from Hercule. Bulma had offered to pay for the rebuilding but the Son family refused. She had already helped them so much they just couldn't ask her for another favor. When Hercule offered however he didn't take no for an answer. After all, the Son family and Hercule were one family now ever since Videl married Gohan. To ensure their new home would be safe, Gohan, Goku, or Goten would always be at the house in case the 2 strangers tried to destroy it again.

Standing on the deck of their new home was Goten. He had been standing in that same spot looking out at either the sky or the grassy field before him for hours. Dinner was ready so Videl went up to the deck to get Goten. She saw him standing there so concentrated like a stone statue. The man she called her little brother was worse off now than he was when he was first released from prison. After he was released he was starting to heal but now for the past couple of months since Pan's kidnapping he has become worse than ever. He's become so cut off from reality and from any attachment, emotions, or relationships with anyone. She decided she would try to get close to him tonight and try to melt away the stone like prison he had trapped himself in emotionally and mentally.

Slowly she approached him and said, "Goten, your mom has dinner ready."

Without moving a muscle except for his mouth he said, "Thank you but I'm not hungry."

She had enough so Videl spoke her mind, "Please Goten. Stop this…we miss you. Please eat with your family."

When he didn't answer she moved in closer and pleaded again. Still no response came from the half saiyan. She was growing tired of this. She knew he was hurting and she knew that she could never understand what he was really going through but she did know that Goten couldn't shut his family out. It wasn't right for him to keep attacking himself like this when he was already so damaged.

"Goten listen to me!" She said in annoyance.

In annoyance he turned around and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Without thinking and in anger she shouted back, "STOP MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR EVERYONE!"

Immediately she regretted what she just said. She gasped and realized she had probably just made Goten feel like he was ruining his family. Like maybe because of the scars left on his heart by prison he was getting in the way of his family's happiness. Tears filled her eyes. What had she just done.

Goten turned around and stared at her. Pain and heartbreak evident in his eyes. He couldn't help but let the tears stroll down his pale, cold cheeks. He felt himself choke in his throat as he tried to find the strength to say something.

"Do you mean that, Videl?" He asked almost pleading that she didn't say what he thought she had said.

She shook her head and told him, "No…Goten…I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Goten looked down and then back at her, "I'm sorry…I know you all want to move on and try to heal…but I just can't…I need these answers…if I'm really getting in the way of my family being happy again then maybe I should go until I am ready to let go….."

Videl shook her head and grabbed his arm afraid he would try to fly away, "Goten no…..what would that solve? We would be losing you again. Your mom can't take that….your dad can't take that…I can't take that…none of us could. Please don't go. I'm sorry just please stay…just talk to us…please Goten I beg you." She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"She's right, Goten." A familiar voice said coming from inside the house.

Out from the house and onto the deck came Gohan. He looked at his little brother and said, "Goten listen to me. I'm not going to tell you to move on or forget or to forgive. All I'm asking is that we need to feel this pain together and heal together. Listen none of us can understand how you feel. I'm not going to lie about that. None of us know how you feel and we never will. Here's the truth…you're feeling something that we can't and most likely Goten…you'll never have anyone who will understand those feelings. In that way you'll never be like us again…you'll always be separate from us in that respect."

The truth was hard for Goten to hear. In fact he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could his big brother really be telling him this? How could he do this to him? How could he basically tell him he'll always be alone emotionally?

Gohan approached Goten and finished, "But you'll always be a part of this family. Whatever pain you feel that we can understand then we'll embrace it with you and heal with you. As for the pain that we don't understand, well I can't promise you that you'll ever be able to find someone who understands that. In that way you'll probably always be secluded from the rest of us for the rest of your life. But isn't healing some of the pain, the pain we understand, isn't healing at least that much better than healing none of it?"

It was a hard pill for Goten to swallow but deep down he knew it was the truth. Maybe in his search for answers and in his drowning of hate, he was also fighting this painful truth that no one but Gohan was brave enough to tell him. Goten had to fight to hold back the tears. He didn't know what to do at this point. All he could do was accept the truth, in some way he would always be alone.

"Please just….just let me be alone tonight. Just please go." Goten said as he turned around and the soft sounds of his crying became obvious.

Gohan knew Goten understood what he was trying to say and so he and Videl took their leave. The young half saiyan was left there alone crying his eyes out. He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

"Fuck it…JUST FUCK ALL OF IT!" Goten shouted in anger and extreme emotional pain.

He looked up at the sky getting ready to shout again when something caught his attention.

"Is that…a saiyan space pod?" Goten asked as he stared into the sky.

Indeed a saiyan space pod was speeding toward the Earth. Goten watched it closely as it came closer and closer to his home. He gasp when he saw it crash into the grassy field in front of his home.

"What! Oh no!" Goten said in shock.

He jumped from the deck and flew to the crash site. What he saw in the crater was a saiyan space pod alright but there was something else. An injured and unconscious person was hanging outside the pod. Goten couldn't believe what he was seeing. He examined the person closely and noticed a tail sticking out of their back.

"A female saiyan?" He said in disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As always review and comment!

When Goten found the unconscious female saiyan he took her to his house and Chi-Chi recommended they take her to Bulma. Bulma went to work helping the girl to recover. It was easy thanks to Vegeta's knowledge of the saiyan body. Now everyone waited for the young woman to wake up from her comma.

"How is she, Bulma?" Goten asked.

"Still the same. Her vitals are fine. We'll just have to wait and see when she'll wake up." Bulma answered.

Goku smiled, "Thanks for letting us stay here until she recovers, Bulma."

"No problem, Goku." Bulma said with a smile.

Pan grinned and nudged at Goten, "The new saiyan looks to be around your age, Uncle Goten. When she wakes up she'll probably want to give a big kiss to the guy who saved her, her hero."

Goten blushed, "Oh shut up, Pan."

Everyone in the room laughed, which made Goten blush even more. Goku was happy to see his friends and family laughing again. 2 months without laughter has been tough. Maybe the arrival of this new girl is just what everyone needs to help make things better again.

Trunks noticed his father in deep thought and asked, "What's wrong, dad?"

Vegeta looked at the group and said, "It's the girl. She's a sayain. She's Goten and Trunk's age so obviously she wasn't around when planet Vegeta was destroyed. The question has to be asked then, who were her parents and how did they escape from planet Vegeta?"

It was an interesting question. Everyone pondered for a moment. Their train of thought broken by Goku.

"Well does it really matter who her parents were? She's here now and we'll take care of her as long as she will let us." Goku said.

Master Roshi who had come along with Krillin and 18, smiled and said, "Maybe she can stay at my place. I have plenty room!" A nose bleed quickly came on.

All together Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 punched Roshi, bringing another round of laughter from the group.

"I'm going to go check on her again. Once I'm done I'll give you all an update on her condition." Bulma said as she walked back through the hallway leading to the medical room.

Goten stood up and walked outside. Goku followed and the two were alone on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Goku approached his now still and silent son.

"Goten….what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Where do I begin?" Goten replied.

Goku sighed, "Okay…maybe a better question would be, what's on your mind?"

Goten gritted his teeth and flinched his fist, "It's something that Gohan said."

Goku looked curious, "Oh? What did Gohan say?"

Goten turned and looked at his father, anger clear on the boy's face, "He told me no one would ever be able to truly understand. He said that because of that I would always be alone in a way. That while some of the pain would heal, the deepest pain would never go away."

Goku nodded and hugged his son, "He's right. He and I both know that from first hand experience."

Goten looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

Goku looked deep into Goten's eyes and answered truthfully, "Gohan and I have been through a lot. Through terrible things that happened before you were even born. There were certain things that were so painful that they still are etched deep in our hearts. I'm sure Vegeta has been through such things too, he just never opened up about it with anyone, except maybe Bulma. "

Goten looked really curious now, "Like what dad?" He asked almost surprised his father was opening up like this.

Goku's eyes became sad, "For Vegeta, imagine feeling your entire race besides a handful slaughtered, your friends and your family. Then imagine growing up under the control of a tyrant. That was Vegeta's child hood and I'm sure it still haunts him to this day."

"What about Gohan?" Goten asked almost speechless about the pain he now knew Vegeta must suffer.

Goku nodded and said, "When Gohan was only 5 he had to watch his father be tortured and killed by your uncle. Then imagine Gohan at age 11 watching his friends and father tortured all because he can't summon the power to stop the monster causing it. Finally he watches his father die before his very eyes and he goes through life believing it's his fault because he wanted to make the monster responsible suffer and be humiliated for all the terrible things he had done. Imagine the trauma that must have caused him."

Goku's hands began to shake but he went on, "As for me. Imagine abandoning your family time and time again. Imagine seeing your oldest son at the age of 5 beaten and looking up at his father and he know he's asking why I was there sooner to protect him. How can I be so strong but yet I can't even protect my child? Leaving your family to train because you know you must and because deep down you're happy training, you're selfish for doing so. Imagine coming home and when you lay down with your wife, she refuses to let you hold her, like you're some kind of stranger, like you hurt her. "

"Then imagine abandoning your youngest child and having him grow up for 7 years without his father around to love him. Imagine coming back and the little one in his childish naïve nature tries to forgive you and be happy but you know deep down he's asking why his daddy didn't love him enough to be there. Finally picture watching your youngest son being framed for one of the worst crimes possible. Watching him being taken away from you, and his life ruined. Finally when he is freed all that is left of the boy is a heart full of pain, rage, anger, hatred, and sadness. A heart seeking answers to questions that even his father can't answer. Imagine being called the savior of the universe but yet you've only let down and hurt your family. That is the pain that will forever be etched in my heart, Goten." Goku admitted.

Goten stood there stunned. His hands shaking. His palms sweating. Tears drip down his face silently. He took in everything his father said. He racked his mind around trying to process that. But how could anyone ever understand that much pain, that much hurt. He looked upon his father who was shaking and crying silently as well, gripping the center of his chest like he was trying to calm some deep pain. A pain Goten never knew existed behind that goofy smile and silly laugh. Goten was aware his father felt like he had failed his family but until now he never realized just how much pain it was causing his father. How many years had his father endured this pain, he wondered. He saw his father in a new light now, one of a man who was nearly invincible on the outside but so vulnerable and scarred on the inside.

Goku looked at his son with tears streaming down his face. Never before had Goku let himself cry this much in front of his children. It surprised Goten. The most vulnerable side of Goku was being shown to him now.

"Goten….the four of us share deep pain in our hearts. Though each of our pain is different. Neither of us can understand the other's pain. And none of our friends or family will ever be able to understand our pain. Because of this, the four of us are alone in our own way. But I think what Gohan was trying to get you to understand was that because the four of us share pain that no one will understand, because we know what it's like to carry such pain though the pain is different for each of us, that we can feel a sense of comfort and belonging together. Even though that may be something small, at least it's something to distract us from the constant pain, pains that truthfully will never heal. Something to help us know that while we will always be alone in one way, in another way we aren't alone. Gohan was probably trying to say that, but his own personal pain was so heavy on his heart that he just couldn't say the right words." Goku told his son through tears and a deep choking feeling in his throat.

Goten knelt down and hugged his father. This whole time, Goten had been comforted by his father. Goku was trying hard to help Goten heal, but in truth Goku needed comfort as well. They needed to comfort each other.

"Dad…." Goten whispered and then the tears poured rapidly form the half saiyan's eyes, "I'm so sorry….I never knew. I saw Gohan's pain when I was a little kid but I never could even begin to grasp it. I would have never suspected Vegeta of having such deep wounds. And you dad, I never knew your heart was in this much pain. I'm sorry father. I'm sorry." Goten cried more, the father and son holding to each other for support.

Two saiyans, both trying to heal. Now they come to accept that their pain, though each may carry a different pain, will never go away. Maybe by facing this truth and trusting in each other, they can move on to something better. Though dark clouds will always exist in their hearts, maybe the day will hold a future just a little bit brighter. A father and a son who now have created a bond not only of love but of pain as well. In this bond known only to those who have felt irreversible pain may they find some form of comfort. In the end this is all they can hope for and all they can look forward too.

But is this true for everyone who holds an irreversible pain in their heart?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I know everyone wants to know who the female saiyan is. So I'm happy to say that in this chapter you will find out more about her. I hope everyone enjoys. Review and comment! ^_^

Once the tears had dried and father and son had got themselves together, they stood up, looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks Dad." Goten whispered to him

Goku smiled, "No, Thank you, Son."

"For what dad?" Goten asked.

Goku placed his hand on Goten's shoulder, "Just for being you. You're an amazing son and I'm proud of you."

Goten smiled, "Thank you. Gohan was right…you really are the best father."

"Are you two, okay?" A voice said from behind the two saiyans.

They turned to see Chi-Chi and together said, "Yeah, we're fine."

Chi-Chi smiled and hugged Goten, "Goten sweet heart, Bulma said the young lady is going to wake up soon. She thinks it would be best if you were there when she woke up so you could explain what happened at the crash site."

Goten nodded, "Of course, mom. You guys coming?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No honey. You go on and see her. You're father and I will wait out here.

The young half saiyan nodded and headed into the house. Chi-Chi waited until she was sure that Goten wasn't coming back then she turned toward Goku and hugged him.

"Sweetheart…why didn't you tell me you felt so much guilt?" She asked.

Goku looked surprised, "You heard what Goten and I were talking about?"

She sighed and nodded, "Of course I did. You're my husband Goku. Of course I knew Goten was hurting, that was obvious to everyone. And I had for many years suspected you were hiding some deep pain behind that goofy smile of yours. But I never knew how much you were hurting or why you were hurting until now."

Chi-Chi stroked Goku's cheek and rested her head against his chest, "You're right Goku. No one will ever fully understand the individual pain that you, Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta have. Although now that I know that it exist in you, I will try to help you as much as I can. Goten isn't the only one who needs comforting."

She looked up at Goku and asked, "I have to ask you something. Did I ever make the pain worse all those times I was hard on you? The times when you would come home and I was too upset for you to even hold me at night. Did I hurt you even more, Goku?"

Goku leaned his head down and kissed her lips softly and then rubbed the tears forming in her eyes away, "Chi-Chi baby, you have waited for me so many times. I know how much you love me. I know how much you care about me. I'm just sorry that I hurt you so many times. I never once blamed you for anything. I couldn't blame you for any hurt you may have caused me, because it was my fault you felt so bad those times. Chi-Chi when I was in other world I kept thinking about you and how I should have been better to you. You're a hell of a better parent and spouse than I am. Now that Goten is home and I'm home and the world is at peace, I'm going to spend every year of life I have left being the husband you always deserved and the father our kids deserve."

Chi-Chi blushed and snuggled her head into Goku's chest, "Oh Goku…I don't know what to say. I…I love, sweetheart."

Goku held his wife close and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, baby. I love you so much."

Meanwhile Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were watching the beautiful yet mysterious female saiyan sleep. Bulma's medication should be wearing off any minute now and the young lady would awaken. Goten was watching her closely, his focus completely on her.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" Goten whispered to himself.

Trunks grinned, "Goten, you dog. You rescue you her and now you have a crush on her. Talk about playing the role of the knight in shining armor."

Goten blushed and looked at Trunks, "What! No! I'm just saying that she's pretty. I know a lot of girls that are pretty. Heck I think your mom is pretty, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her."

Trunks smirked, "Oh really? You were barking a different tune when you were seven years old. Remember when you told me my mom was pretty and you wanted to marry her?"

Goten gritted his teeth, "I was seven, Trunks! Everyone knows that little kids usually have a crush on someone close to them. Remember when you first met Videl, you had a little crush on her."

Trunks placed his hand on Goten's mouth to shut him up, "You said you wouldn't bring that up again! If Gohan finds out then he'll kill me!"

Goten laughed, "Oh Trunks, chill man! I told Gohan about that the day before his wedding. He thought it was funny. Videl did too."

Trunks was speechless and just blushed, "Shut up, man."

Goten laughed, "Well you asked for it. Besides don't feel bad, I had a crush on Videl too."

Trunks looked curious, "Really?"

Goten nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't just because she's beautiful. She talked to me, she listened to me, she would hold me when I was little. She was like a big sister to me. It was a silly crush though. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe I could have anything with her for so long. 3 years."

Trunks looked surprise, "3 years is a long time for a just a silly little crush. It sounds more like a serious crush."

Goten looked at Trunks and sighed, "Well the crush started when I first met her and continued up until I was 10 years old. But I grew up, and as I grew up I knew I couldn't be with her. Plus I began to notice how she looked at Gohan and how Gohan looked at her. I could see they were so in love with each other. I knew she was so happy with Gohan. She could never be that happy with me. And the weird thing was, I was okay with that. I was happy with the close sibling like relationship I built with Videl, and that's when I knew that Videl wasn't the one for me."

Trunks looked very surprised now, "I had no idea, Goten. Wow. You were thinking about a lot at such a young age, weren't you?"

Goten looked down, "Yeah…a lot…"

Goten thought about how he knew now that his father's goofy smile and happy attitude was partly a show he used to hide the deep pain inside of him. Goten then realized that he too kept a happy smile and attitude when he was a kid to hide the pain he felt over his dad, over not being with Videl, over seeing the pain his mom and brother were going through.

He smirked and laugh slightly, "I guess I really am like my father more than I thought."

Bulma and Vegeta were listening in on the two friends the whole time. Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other and smiled. They found the fact that Goten was so much like Goku to be very comforting for some reason.

But Bulma's attention soon turned to the girl, "Everyone she's waking up!"

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten drew in closer to see the girl. She stirred in her sleep. She was in comfortable pajamas, wrapped in a soft sheet, with a nice fluffy pillow to support her head. Her hair was styled like Videl's was in the Buu Saga, but more spiky, and her hair was a very pretty brown. Everyone stared at her intently as she slowly opened her eyes.

It took her a moment to gather thoughts and to focus her vision. She could make out four figures. 3 of them were males and were saiyans as well. The other was a female and human. It took her a few minutes but once she registered that she was in a strange place surrounded by strangers, her defenses kicked in.

She jerked back quickly and stared at the group. She looked scared and nervous. She didn't say a word and she didn't make much movement.

"W…where am I? Who are you?" She stammered nervously.

Bulma decided that since she was a girl then the female sayain would find her to be less threatening, "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You were involved in a crash and Goten here saved you and brought you to me so you could recover." She pointed to Goten.

The girl saiyan looked at Goten and asked, "R…really?"

Goten smiled and nodded gently, "Yes ma'am. You were unconscious and injured badly. I couldn't leave you there."

"Th…Thank you." She said obviously still nervous.

Bulma smiled and asked softly, "What's your name?"

The girl saiyan looked at Bulma and answered, "Roza…"

Goten smiled and said, "That's a pretty name.."

Everyone looked at Goten. Goten lowered his head and blushed. Bulma smiled and then turned her attention back to Roza

"Is there anything we can get for you? Are you hungry or thirsty?" Bulma asked.

Roza turned her attention to Vegeta and gasped, "Are you Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked surprised, "Yes but how do you know that?"

"My mother and father were saiyans from planet Vegeta. They were leaving the planet right when Frieza destroyed and thankfully they escaped unnoticed. Later they would have a daughter, that daughter is me. My parents told me stories about Planet Vegeta and the saiyans. They told me about the royal family and even described them to me. You look a lot like what my parents described the prince looked like." She told him.

Vegeta looked at her and asked, "Who were your parents?"

Roza smiled, "My mother was named Karaza and my father was named Rakuto"

Vegeta looked down, "I'm sorry, I never knew them."

She nodded, "My parents died of a disease many years and I have been searching the universe ever since trying to find any remaining saiyans. I never thought I would find Prince Vegeta himself."

Roza looked at Trunks and Goten and asked, "You're both saiyans too aren't you?"

Trunks nodded, "Yes… well half saiyan. But how did you know?"

She smiled, "You smell like saiyans."

Trunks laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot we saiyans have a great sense of smell."

Goten didn't say anything, he just kept his focus on Roza.

"Can I have a cup of water, please?" Roza asked softly.

Goten nodded, "Yes! I'll get it!"

He rushed into the bathroom, poured a cup of water and ran back into the room and gently handed her the cup.

Roza smiled, "Thank….um Goten was it?"

He smiled and said, "Yes."

She smiled and looked up at Goten, "Thank you so much…if it wasn't for you, I would be dead probably. Thank you, Goten."

Goten blushed, "I was happy to."

What will Roza's arrival bring to the lives of Goten and his family and friends?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** I wanted to spend some time with getting to know the new girl, Roza. So everyone I hope you enjoy! As always review and comment!

Bulma finished checking Roza out. Roza seemed to be fine. She was very tired so Bulma gladly showed Roza to a room. It wasn't too long before she had fallen asleep.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Bulma said with a smile.

Trunks grinned, "Yep. Goten certainly seems to think so."

Bulma looked at Trunks, "Oh leave him alone. If he has a crush then that's his business. Besides I think Goten and Roza would make a cute couple. It would be really romantic. He saved her and they end up falling in love. Sort of cheesy I guess but cute none the less."

Trunks laughed, "Wow mom. I think you've been thinking about this more than I have."

Bulma smirked, "Whatever son. Speaking of romance, when are you going to tell Goten about you and Marron?"

Trunks Blushed, "I'll tell him soon…Just not yet because I'm not ready for him to give me a hard time about it."

Bulma laughed, "Ah no matter how much time has passed and how many things have happened, it seems your friendship with Goten will never change."

Trunks smiled, "Anyways mom, I better get some sleep now. Love you." Trunks said as he kissed his mother goodnight.

She kissed him goodnight back, "Sweet dreams and say your prayers, honey."

Bulma looked into Roza's room to make sure she was okay and then closed the door. She headed downstairs to the living room where Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-Chi were waiting. Master Roshi, Krillin, Marron, and 18 had already left.

"How is Roza, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma smiled as she sat down, "She's okay. Sleeping like a little baby."

Bulma looked worried, "Goku…if you, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan are all here then who's watching the house in case some tries to burn it down again?"

Goku smiled, "Don't worry Bulma. We had Piccolo keep watch over the house while we're gone."

Chi-Chi looked puzzled, "Speaking of which where is Gohan and Videl?"

Goku looked at his wife and said, "They said they were tired so they went to bed. Pan went to bed too."

Goku took notice of Vegeta, "What are you thinking about?"

Vegeta turned to Goku and said, "Both of her parents are saiyans. That girl is a pure blood saiyan. After all this time, we thought only you and I were the last pure blooded saiyans. It's just weird."

Goku sighed, "You think about this too much. But I see what you mean. She's one of the last of our kind."

"You think she'll want to stay on Earth?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku nodded, "I think so. She said she's been looking for some of her own kind. Well she's found us now, so maybe she'll stay. It's alright with you if she stays with us at our house, right?"

Chi-Chi nodded, "Of course as long as she and Goten sleep in different rooms."

Everyone laughed. Typical Chi-Chi to be over protective of her son even though he's 30 years old.

Meanwhile Goten was laying in bed thinking about Roza.

"She's been searching for other saiyans for years. Searching for a place she belongs for so long. I'll do my best to make her feel comfortable at home." Goten said.

He sat up and smiled, "I hope she decides to stay on Earth."

Goten got out of bed and went out onto his balcony. He looked over at the balcony next to his and saw Roza standing there examining something small in her hand.

"Um hi there." He said with a smile.

Roza turned and looked at Goten, "Oh hello."

He flew over to her balcony and asked, "What are you looking at there?"

She looked confused, "Not sure. I found it on a table."

Goten looked at it, "Oh that's a cigarette. Bulma is a smoker."

Roza looked puzzled, "A what? What's it for?"

Goten smiled, "Well it's supposed to help a person relax. But smoking is a really bad habit. Not thinking about starting are you?"

She shook her head and threw it away, "No. I just never saw anything like it."

Goten looked down. His mind raced back to an incident in prison. He recalled at the age of 19 being forced to smoke with a group of prisoners who had snuck some cigarettes in. Goten couldn't stand doing it but even for a saiyan you had to do what you could to survive in that hell.

Goten sighed and whispered to himself, "Mom and dad don't need to know about that little incident."

"What?" Roza asked.

Goten looked up at her and smiled, "Oh it's nothing."

Roza stared into Goten's eyes and whispered to him, "There's more to you than meets the eye isn't there?"

Goten looked surprised, "How did you know?"

She turned and looked up at the sky, "My mom taught me how to read what people are like by looking at their eyes. So what is causing you so much pain?"

Goten stood next to her and looked up at the sky as well, "15 years ago I was wrongly accused of rape. I would spend the next 15 years of my life behind bars. Living a true nightmare. I missed all the good things about being young. College, dating, getting married, starting a family, the birth of my niece. Every night I had to lay down and every night the pain would almost kill me…I…"

Tears dripped down his pale cheeks. He lowered his head and cried. The images started to come back. He felt a small but strong hand wrap around his own. Another small hand patted his back and rubbed him softly.

"Goten…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry…" Roza said softly.

Goten shook his head and looked at her, "It's fine…besides I'm sure your life hasn't been easy either. Losing your parents…searching for someplace to belong."

Roza looked down, "It wasn't easy. I was only a teenager when my parents died. I lost the only family I had."

Goten held her hand this time, "If you want to stay with us then I promise you'll never be alone again."

She blushed, "Thank you, Goten."

The two saiyans stood there for an hour, talking about stuff. Goten talked about his time in prison and Roza talked about the years she spent alone. One point that Goten brought up caught Roza's interest.

"During the first seven years of my life my dad wasn't there. My brother and mother had to raise me themselves. My brother always blamed himself for my dad's death." Goten said.

Roza looked surprised and puzzled, "Your dad was dead? But I thought he was downstairs with your mom?"

Goten nodded, "Well this friend of ours. The Elder Kai gave his life to my dad so he could come back and help us."

Roza had tears gently falling down her face, "You didn't have a father when you were little."

Goten shook his head, "No. But my brother Gohan was like a father to me. One time I even called Gohan my daddy. It seemed to hurt him though, probably due to the fact that Gohan blamed himself for dad's death. So I didn't call him daddy after that."

"I'm sorry Goten." She said.

Goten smiled, "It's okay. I don't blame my dad anymore. I forgave him a long time ago."

Roza looked surprised, "But he hurt you so much. He abandoned you. How can you forgive him?"

Goten looked down, "When you spend time with him…you know he never means to hurt anyone. He could never want to hurt anyone. Especially his family. Once he was back, he tried so hard to make it up to me. Then after I was sent to prison, he blamed himself. That's why I know my dad loves me. And I couldn't say mad at him because he has shown how much he really loves me. My dad feels a lot of pain, just like I do. But the pain we have is different from one another. The last thing I want is to cause my father anymore more pain. I can't hate my dad. He doesn't deserve anymore pain."

Roza looked speechless, "Wow…you must be close to him."

Goten looked up at the sky and nodded, "Well we should get to sleep. I'm sure my mom and Bulma will have breakfast ready."

She nodded and smiled, "Sure. Thank you, Goten."

The two went to their separate bedrooms. Goten lay down and fell asleep filled with happiness that he got to know Roza better tonight. Roza stayed up a little longer though, thinking about what Goten said.

"He's so close to his father…he's so lucky…" She whispered to herself before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I was planning on writing something completely different this chapter. But what I decided to finally write in this chapter has been on my mind all day. So I hope everyone enjoys this special treat. As always review and comment. ^_^

Nightmares…our fears materialized in our sleep. The things we pray will never happen. The fears we all hold deep inside. These fears can become nightmares. But what happens when nightmares become real? The loss of a child or sibling. A family ripped apart. Our lives ruined. These are all examples of nightmares.

All nightmares come to an end but the effects of a nightmare can be lasting. A mother may have a nightmare of losing her child and that fear always is in the mother's mind. So when a nightmare becomes real then can it be said that there will be lasting effects? The answer is yes. I should know. This is where my nightmare began.

***15 YEARS AGO***

I was sitting there in class waiting for the bell to ring so I could go home just like I would on any other normal day.

"Did you hear? Laura was rapped." I heard one kid say.

"What! Oh my God! Who would do such a thing?" Said another.

Then my seemingly normal day was interrupted and the nightmare that would consume the rest of my life began.

Two police officers came through the door and walked over to the teacher. They whispered something to the teacher.

My teacher, Mr. Philip stood up and said, "Would all the boys please go with the police officers."

I along with my fellow male students obeyed. Everyone knew this was probably about Laura's rape. Laura was a nice girl. She didn't say much and I wasn't really that close to her. But if this helped in the investigation then I'm always willing to do the right thing. Besides I had nothing to hide. I figured they would do a little search of me and I would be out of there and on my way home ready to sit down with my family for dinner. I was dead wrong though. This wasn't going to be as simple as I thought it would be.

One after the other, each boy was called into a room and after a few minutes each boy came out of the room and headed home. Judging by what the other boys were saying it seemed that the cops were asking each boy a few questions, comparing their faces to a sketch that the cops had made out based on Laura's testimony of her rapist, and then letting the boys go home.

Eventually it was my turn. I went into the room and was asked a few questions. Did I know Laura? Was I friends with her? Do I know her address? Who did she hang out with? Stuff like that. Then they pulled out the sketch and compared my face to the drawing. My stomach turned when I saw the shocked look on the officer's face.

"Young man, can you come down to the station with us?" An officer asked.

I nodded, "Of course, officer."

The cops began to handcuff me. It took me by surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I protested.

The officer locked the cuffs and said, "It's just the procedure. We have to do this to everyone we take down to the station."

I didn't believe that. There was something wrong here. Really wrong. My first reaction should have been that this was a mistake. Then again, I was half saiyan. My appearance would stand out in a crowd of humans. The wild spiky black hair. The solid yet mysterious eyes. Not to mention my natural muscle tone that most kids had to work years to get. Of course my most prominent point would be the hair. Spiky black hair like mine wasn't present in normal humans. So if my face was on that sketch then there's no way it could be a coincident. But it had to be a mistake, I never raped Laura. I never raped any one. The most I have ever been in trouble for in terms of the law was stealing candy when I was a little kid.

I decided to go along with the officers. I didn't want to make myself look bad. I did as they said and followed them outside to their car. My fellow students laughing at me and mocking me and calling me a rapist as I was led down the hall to the exit.

It wasn't too long before we pulled up to the police station and I was led to a white room. There was a large window but I couldn't see anything on the other side. It was a one way window. I figured Laura was on the other side trying to see if I was her rapist. Surely she would realize that I wasn't the one who did this to her.

An hour later two officers came in and pinned me against the table. They put handcuffs on me and then I heard the famous words I never thought I would hear.

"Son Goten, you are under arrest for the rape of Laura Bailey. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney then one will be provided for you." One of the officers said.

My eyes widened. I was in shock. Tears began to stream from eyes. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"No…. you have the wrong guy! Listen to me! My father is Son Goku! The Martial Arts Champion! The one who defeated King Piccolo decades ago! My sister in law is Videl the daughter of Hercule! My brother is the Great Saiyaman for goodness sakes! I didn't do this! Please!" I begged with tears pouring down my now red with anxiety face.

They lifted me up and began to push me to the jail cells, "I don't care who your relatives are. The law is for everyone. Even family members of heroes." One officer mocked.

I began to fight back against and protested, "No! I want my family! I want my parents now! Let me go!"

Then a sharp pain in my neck. My vision going blurry. They had injected me with something. Something to put me to sleep so I wouldn't fight back. The last thing I remember was seeing them opening the cell door and then I passed out.

When I awoke it was late at night. An officer told me my parents were here. I was taken to a visiting room and forced to speak to my mother and father through a small hole in a window. My parents both looked horrified.

"My baby shouldn't be in a jail. Goku do something!" Was the first thing my crying mother said when she saw he tired, hungry, and scared son step into the room.

As soon as I sat down and I cried, "Mom…Dad get me out of here. I didn't do this! Please believe me! I would never do this!"

Goku held Chi-Chi and looked at Goten with worry, "Of course we believe, son. I know you would never do something like this. I promise we'll get you out."

I could taste the salty tears as they hit my lips, "Just blast me out of here please! I don't want to be here! I didn't do anything! This isn't right!"

Goku shook his head, "Listen son, I'd love to take you home right now and we could have a big meal and forget about this but we need to play by their rules for now. Bulma is already getting a lawyer ready for you. You didn't do anything wrong son. We'll beat this, okay? Let's go along with them for now and get you out of here legally. If I just blasted you out Goten then you'd live your life on the run. You don't want that. You understand, son?"

I nodded and cried even harder, "Okay. Just please hurry."

Chi-Chi broke down and was crying so hard that she soaked Goku's shirt.

"My baby…Oh God I can't stand seeing this. You shouldn't be in there! You're just a baby, Goten! You should be home with us!" Chi-Chi began shaking and breathing heavy. Anxiety was really taking over her.

I looked at my mother and even though he was so afraid he still tried to calm her, "Mommy. It's okay. Dad's right. I'll be fine. We'll get a good lawyer and get a case set up and in a couple of weeks I'll be back home and you can make me dinner and baby me and whatever you want mom."

The guard came in and said they only had 5 minutes left. Goku was about to start crying himself but held it back to support his son and wife, "Goten, I love you. I'm sorry. We'll get you out. Just hold on. I love you so much, son."

Chi-Chi could barely make out an "I love you, son." as Goku took her out of the room. I could hear my mother break down in tears once they were outside. My heart broke as the cops took me back to my cell.

I would stay there at the police station for another 2 weeks until finally a trial was set up. My lawyer was making a great case. My family had said I was at home during the hours the rape occurred. I had no previous criminal record and on top of that everyone that knew me thought I was a good kid. Some of my teachers were there and they witnessed about how good I was in school. Sure my grades weren't all that good but my behavior was excellent.

Then the prosecution brought out the DNA evidence which seemed to confirm I had committed the rape. 15 years later we would discover the DNA was fabricated. The Jury believed the DNA evidence was legit and that the witnesses had simply lied about how good I was and that my family was trying to cover up for me.

When the Jury returned to the court room to give their verdict, it was the worst moment of my life.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Asked the Judge

"We have your honor." Said one of them.

My family and friends were in the back praying that I was about to be found innocent and that we could put this all behind us. Then the worse happened.

"We the Jury find the defendant, Son Goten, guilty of all charges including the rape of Laura Bailey." Said the Jury.

I was speechless. I was numb. My heart sank. My family burst into tears. I burst into tears. This was it. My life was over. I'm completely innocent yet I'm going to prison. My record is ruined. My hopes, my dreams, my future all gone.

They handcuffed me and took me to a police car to be transported to the prison. I was numb and oblivious to everything around me. It was probably my body defending myself from literally having a heart attack from the shock.

Then I turned to see my father holding my mother back. She was screaming, crying, her face had turned red from all the screaming.

"Goten we'll fight this! Don't do anything illegal son! I promise we will get you out! We wont stop until you're free!" My father shouted as tears finally escaped his eyes. My whole family was breaking down in front of me.

As they pushed me in the police car, I broke out in tears and a flood of emotion, "Mommy! Don't let them take me! Please! Help me! Please! Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" I shouted as the car door closed in front of my face.

***THE PRESENT DAY***

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't let them take me away! Don't let them hurt me! MOMMY!" Goten shouted and jumped in his bed.

Sweat dripped down his body and his tears which fell from his face mixed with the sweat. His breathing was heavy and his heart rate was crazy high.

He tried to calm down and shook his head, "It was a nightmare. Even in my sleep I'm forced to relive that. Even when it's over it still haunts me. I just want to sleep in peace" Goten cried as he quickly got a headache.

He heard a slight noise and turned around to see Roza standing at the door watching him.

"Roza…" Goten whispered.

Roza looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"What do you mean?" He asked

She felt tears escape her eyes, "You talk in your sleep. I heard every thing. Your whole nightmare. Oh God, I'm so sorry Goten. From what I heard….that was just…how do you keep on going after something like that?"

She began to break down and cry. Goten walked over to her and hugged her.

"Roza…it's okay. It was a nightmare, nothing more. Even though the effects of that part of my life will always be with me, even though the pain will never heal, let's just be thankful that I'm back home and not in that God forsaken prison. Please don't cry. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't cry."

Roza embraced Goten and instinctively kissed the top of his head like she was comforting a child. Goten blushed, his mother always kissed the top of his head when he was upset.

They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Goten broke the silence by asking a question.

"Umm…what did you come to my room for?" He asked nervously.

She blushed, "Oh umm…what was it? Oh right. Umm….Bulma and your mom have breakfast ready."

Goten looked out his window to find it was indeed morning already.

"I'll be down stairs in a bit." He told her.

She nodded and began to leave but turned around and asked, "You going to be okay, Goten?"

Goten put on the comforting smile his father always used to cheer everyone up even when deep down he was hurting so much, "Yeah Roza. I'm going to be fine. Thank you."

She smiled softly and headed down stairs.

Once she was gone, Goten fell back onto his bed and sighed. He reached into his cabinet and took some pain killers to make his headache go away.

Goten closed his eyes and whispered, "Gohan and Dad were right….the pain never goes away."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Since the last chapter was basically to show the events leading up to Goten being sent to prison, then this chapter is going to be about Roza coming to live with Goten's family and how their daily lives are now. If you find this chapter to be a little boring then I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. As always review and Comment! ^_^

"Ah it's good to be home!" Said a cheerful Goku as he opened the door and turned the light on.

Piccolo stepped out of the shadows and waved at his old friend, "Good to see you, Goku."

Goku smiled, "Nice to see you too, Piccolo. Thanks for watching the house for us while we were gone."

"Of course. You've all been through so much. It's the least I could do." Piccolo said with a smile.

Gohan and Videl entered the house behind Goku and Chi-Chi.

Gohan smiled at his old master, "Good to see you, Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded, "Nice to see you too, Gohan. So tell me what happened to the young lady you found?"

Gohan smiled and pointed back to Goten and Roza entering the house. Roza looked curious. She walked over to Piccolo and examined him. Then she gasped.

"Oh wow! You're a Namekian, aren't you!" She said in surprise.

Piccolo looked confused, "Uh yes…why?"

She smiled and stepped back, "Excuse my manners, sir. I've heard about Namekians but I've never actually seen a real one in person."

Goten looked at Roza and smiled, "We actually saved the whole Namekian race once. Well my father and brother did. I wasn't even born then. My father became a super saiyan and defeated the tyrant Frieza and rescued the Namekian people."

Roza's jaw dropped, "A super saiyan! So the legends about them were true? Wait…I remember hearing something about a saiyan who supposedly became a super saiyan and defeated Frieza…Oh my God that super saiyan was your father!"

Goten rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Yep! But my dad has far surpassed a super saiyan. Now he's a super saiyan 3. Vegeta and my brother have reached super saiyan 2. Trunks and I are super saiyans."

Roza eyes widened, "My gosh…you're all so powerful. No wonder you defeated Frieza."

Goten laughed, "Yeah…but Frieza is nothing compared to Cell and especially Majin Buu. Cell was an evil android constructed from the cells of my father and my brother and our friends as well as Frieza. It was only when Gohan became a super saiyan 2 did we have any hope of stopping Cell."

Goten looked down, "Then there was Buu. Majin Buu was a demon created by an evil wizard. Millions of years ago he nearly destroyed the entire universe. Not even the supreme rulers of the universe, could stop him. Buu was eventually sealed away by his creator and then the surviving guardian of the universe, the Supreme Kai put an end to the evil wizard. That wizard had a son and when I was only 7 Buu was released again by the wizard's son. We all battle Buu with all of our might but only when my father used the spirit bomb created from the energy of everyone on Earth were we able to finally defeat Buu."

Roza looked shocked, "Incredible…you guys are even friends with the rulers of the universe? I mean wow! I think I need to lay down."

Chi-Chi laughed and patted Roza on the back, "Sweet heart don't worry. Once you've lived with these boys for a few years then you eventually get used to this crazy stuff. Anyways let me show you to your room so you can lay down. I'm sure after all of this you could use a goodnight's sleep."

Roza nodded still in shock about what Goten had told her. She couldn't believe it. Not only had they defeated Frieza and surpassed a super saiyan but they had fought a killer android, a childish yet purely evil demon, and made friends with the rulers of the universe. If this was the life they have lived so far then what was next for them? What are they going to end up fighting a parasitic clone of an extinct race and defeat him by turning into a saiyan/great ape hybrid next? Or maybe it will be something silly like fighting evil dragons born from negative energy? Roza could only guess.

Roza calmed down as she entered a bedroom with Chi-Chi.

"Well this is where you'll be staying, dear." Chi-Chi told her.

Roza smiled, "Thank you, ma'am. It's nice."

Chi-Chi smiled, "Roza, you're family now. Just call me Chi-Chi instead of ma'am."

So the Son family grew one member larger. Another month passed and Roza had become close to her new family. She helped Chi-Chi out around the house and she loved training with the boys. She was like a big sister to Pan. Goku treated her like she was his own daughter. But she wasn't closer to anyone more than she was to Goten.

Indeed she and Goten had become close friends during this time. They were together almost all the time. They would train together and go camping and fishing and had lots of fun. Goten was feeling like a real kid again. Roza was feeling like she had finally found a home once more.

Goku had taken notice of how happy Goten had become as well as how comfortable Roza had become with his family. He saw how Goten and Roza made each other happy. Chi-Chi and Videl had taken notice of this as well.

Chi-Chi and Videl were washing dishes and watching from the kitchen window Goten and Roza sitting together under a tree. Goku was sitting at the kitchen table finishing his lunch.

"You know Goku, Roza and Goten are probably going to end up getting married." Chi-Chi said out of nowhere so casually.

Goku nearly choked on his food and looked at his wife, "Chi-Chi, they've only known each other for a month now. Isn't it a little early to be thinking about marriage?"

Videl smiled, "But she is right though. I mean Gohan and I weren't even dating when Chi-Chi first predicted that we would end up getting married. Most likely those two are going to be saying vows at the alter one day."

Goku gulped, "Wow! But I guess you're right. Goten acts a lot happier ever since she came to live with us. Maybe they will end up getting married."

Goku smiled and looked up at the ceiling fan, "Good. I think after all the stuff Goten has been through he deserves to have a nice wedding and have a beautiful wife and maybe a family soon. I like Roza and I think she would make a great wife for Goten."

Chi-Chi nodded, "I agree. She's a fine young lady. She'd make a great wife and mother."

Videl nodded too, "I agree too. She makes Goten really happy."

Chi-Chi looked out the window, "Just look at them out there. Like two kids playing under a tree."

Outside Goten was showing Roza a lizard and telling her the story of how when Gohan was training for the world tournament when Goten was 7 he tried to catch some lizards and almost got stopped by a gian dinosaur.

"Good thing Gohan was there, huh?" Roza said with a laugh.

Goten nodded, "Yeah."

Roza kept smiling and asked, "Um…Goten?"

"Yes?" Goten asked in return.

"Can you show me what a super saiyan looks like? Ever since you told me about them I've wanted to see one in person." She said curiously.

Goten stood up and began to charge his ki, "You ready?" He smiled.

She nodded and in a flash of light Goten turned into a super saiyan. Roza was amazed. There was such power coming off of him. More power than Roza had ever felt in her life.

"Goten, that's amazing! You look like an angel!" Roza said in amazement.

Goten blushed, "Oh well um….thank you."

Roza stood up and walked over to Goten. She nervously placed her hand on his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You saved me. You're really like my guardian angel. But I never gave you a thank you kiss." She whispered.

Goten blushed and got really nervous. Roza slowly leaned in and Goten let nature take it's course as he too leaned in. Their lips touched softly and in that one moment the whole world was blocked out and there was only them and their kiss.

Watching them from the kitchen was Chi-Chi, Videl, and Goku.

Goku laughed and said, "Wow I guess you were right, Chi-Chi. That was quick."

Chi-Chi blushed, "Look at them. It reminds me so much of when Goku and I were young. After we got married I remember I was pregnant with Gohan at the time and Goku held me as we fell asleep watching the stars under that same tree."

Videl looked at Goku and smiled, "I never knew you were such a romantic, Goku."

Goku blushed, "Well there's more to me than just food and fighting."

"I just realized that if these two keep going at this pace I may be a grandmother again soon." Chi-Chi said.

Goku smiled, "Maybe they'll have a daughter and then Pan will have someone to play with."

"Come on Videl, we have wedding to plan!" Chi-Chi said and grabbed Videl to pull her to the living room.

Videl laughed, "Doesn't he need to propose to her first before we start planning a wedding?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "Nonsense! I began to plan my wedding when I first met Goku when I was a little girl."

Videl laughed again, "Oh okay. But let me do something real quick first."

Videl headed upstairs and got on her knees. She looked up and whispered, "Thank you lord, for answering my prayers and sending someone who will love and be good to Goten."

Goku stayed in the kitchen and watched his son and Roza. Goku smiled and nodded, "This is how it should be. Goten deserves to be happy. I'm proud of you my son." Goku whispered to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Once again another chapter of Roza and Goten getting close. Also some Goku and Chi-Chi action in this one. So enjoy everyone! I'll try to have another chapter up before the weekend is over too! As always review and comment! ^_^

One night Chi-Chi and Goku were at the table at midnight having a drink. Goku sat there thinking about everything that has happened since Goten was released from prison. He took a sip of his drink and then reached his hand over and held Chi-Chi's hand.

"Baby, your hand is cold. You okay?" Goku asked.

She nodded, "Yeah sweetheart, I'll be okay."

Chi-Chi looked down and smiled, "Our baby is finally acting like himself again."

Goku leaned over and kissed Chi-Chi's hand, "Yeah. Roza has really been a blessing. Ever since she came into our lives Goten has had someone he can make happy and I think it's helped Goten feel like his life has value again."

Chi-Chi smiled, "When Goten first got out of prison he believed that he could never have a romantic relationship with anyone because his time in prison would either be a stigma and no one would want to be seen with a guy from prison or he believed that he was too messed up in the head to be with anyone. But now just look him, he's acting like a kid with his childhood sweetheart."

Goku smiled and kissed Chi-Chi's lips, "I think we both know that feeling. I remember after we got married I just wanted to hold you all the time. I loved how it felt when you were cuddled up in my arms. No one ever made me feel that way before. All you ever wanted was a husband who stayed around and supported you. I never was that for you. You were everything I ever wanted and more but I just kept letting you down."

Chi-Chi shook her head and kissed Goku's hand, "Goku stop beating yourself up. Honey you have been willing to forgive some of your greatest enemies but you never forgive yourself. You have to stop that. You have to forgive yourself."

Goku looked down and then stood up and walked over to the window and watched the rain pouring outside, "I can't erase the past. I can't take back all the time I should have been there being a husband and a father. And that is what gets to me the most."

Goku gently punched the wall and sighed, "There is nothing I can do to take it back. No matter how much you forgive me, no matter how much I try to move on, the fact remains and always will remain that I made so many mistakes as a husband and a father. Those mistakes happened and they can't be erased. I hate that! I wish I had the power to change it!"

Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't know how to erase them either. Goku, you can't expect yourself to be perfect. No one is perfect. Everyone of us is going to make mistakes."

"So that makes it okay? So making mistakes are okay? I shouldn't make mistakes…I should be perfect….I'm the strongest guy in the universe…I should be perfect, I need to be…perfect…" Goku began to cry in annoyance at himself

Chi-Chi shook her head and kissed his neck, "Honey…you'll never be perfect…none of us will. No one expects you to be perfect. Besides there is no one in the universe more pure hearted than you, so you're as close to perfection as it gets."

Goku gritted his teeth, "If I can't be perfect then maybe I shouldn't exist at all…"

Chi-Chi took a step back, "Goku! Don't say that! You're good enough for me, don't ever think you're not."

Goku turned around and walked into the living. He fell back onto the couch and sighed, "I just can't let the past go. It just eats away at me."

Chi-Chi sat next to Goku and rubbed her hand across his tummy, "It's like you told Goten. No one can understand your pain completely except you. I want to at least help you ease the pain you feel but if you don't want me to help then I wont bother you."

Chi-Chi began to stand up to leave. Goku realized he was doing it again. He was abandoning his wife by shutting her out of his feelings. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Goku whispered.

He pulled Chi-Chi down on top of himself and kissed her passionately. He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He locked the door behind him and gently placed his wife on the bed. Goku stroked her cheek and they kissed again and again. Eventually falling together on the bed. Husband and wife together showing their love toward one another tonight.

Goten sat there on his bed staring out his window at the rain pouring down. He noticed a presence at his door and turned his head to find Roza standing there.

"Hey there princess. What's wrong?" Goten asked.

She blushed and looked down, "Nothing it's just I….well I wanted to make sure you didn't have another nightmare. If you did I wanted to be here to wake you up from it."

Goten blushed and reached his hand out to her, "Thank you…if you don't mind I could use some company. I was starting to feel lonely."

Roza walked over and sat on his bed next to him. She stroked his pale cheek and kissed his lips, "You're cold, Goten."

Roza reached for the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. She rested her head on his shoulder. Goten kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"I love you, Roza. You woke me up from my real nightmare." Goten whispered.

Roza held his hand and whispered back, "I love you too, Goten. You've given me a home and a family."

They began kissing each other passionately. They fell back in the bed together, holding each other close. This night, the two saiyans became lovers

Dawn broke the following morning as it always does and Chi-Chi began her day as usual. She kissed her sleeping husband and jumped into the shower. After a relaxing shower Chi-Chi got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She began to fry the bacon and stir the pancake mix when something caught her by surprise.

"Good morning, Chi-Chi." A sweet voice said from behind.

Chi-Chi turned around to see Roza standing at the Kitchen entrance, "Good morning, dear. What are you doing up so early?"

Roza smiled, "Well I was just wondering if I could help you make breakfast."

Chi-Chi smirked, "You mean you want me to teach you so you can cook for Goten?"

Roza blushed and looked nervous because she thought Chi-Chi may have found out about what she and Goten did last night, "Why would you say that!"

Chi-Chi sighed and smiled, "Oh Roza. I have a knack for these things. Mothers know this stuff. It's obvious that you and Goten are deeply in love with each other. You've only been with us for a little while but you both have become so close to each other. Now you want me to teach you how to cook cause you figure that since I'm Goten's mother I will know all of his favorite dishes and sweetheart you are absolutely right!"

Roza was relieved Chi-Chi didn't know she and Goten had made love last night but on the other hand she was amazed at how accurate Chi-Chi was regarding her feelings toward Goten.

Roza smiled and blushed, "Yeah…you're right. I do love him."

Chi-Chi ran over and hugged her, "Oh I'm so happy! My little Goten is going to be married and I'll have more grandkids and another daughter in law and oh I'm so happy for you two!"

Roza was laughing but suddenly went quiet and then whispered, "Mom…"

Chi-Chi stepped back and looked puzzled, "What?"

Roza looked down, "It's just…you remind me of my mom. The way you hugged me…it made me think of mom."

Chi-Chi hugged Roza again but this time more softly, "Dear, I've raised 2 kids already. 3 kids if you count Goku since he acts just like a little kid. I don't mind being a mother to another one. Roza, I know I can't replace your mom. But we're family now and I see you as much my daughter as I see Videl as my daughter. So if you ever need me or want to talk about something then I'm always here for you."

Roza tried to hold them back but she couldn't help but cry, "I….I…thank you, Chi-Chi. Thank you…mom"

Chi-Chi smiled, "Go clean your face, sweetheart and then I'll show you how to make Goten's favorite breakfast."

Roza was washing her face. She then dried her face and smiled, "My mother…Goten…this family…I never felt this happy before…" She whispered to herself.

A couple of hours later Goten and the rest of the family were gathered at the table for breakfast. Roza sat next to Goten. The family said a prayer to bless their food and then dug in.

"How's the food, sweetheart?" Chi-Chi asked Goten.

Goten smiled, "Delicious as always! Thanks mom!"

Chi-Chi giggled, "Don't thank me. Roza made most of this."

Goten looked at Roza and blushed, "You made all my favorites. You did a fantastic job, Roza. It's wonderful. Thank you."

Roza blushed, "I…um.. Thank you. You're mom taught me how to cook them though. So you really like it though?"

Goten nodded, "It's fantastic!" He said and then gave her a kiss.

Pan smirked, "Well well…looks like I was right after all. You really did end up as her knight in shining armor, Uncle Goten!"

Videl giggled and looked at Pan, "Oh leave them alone. I think they make a cute couple."

Gohan looked over at his little brother and Roza and noticed they both were bright red, "Oh hush you guys. You're embarrassing them!"

Everyone started laughing. Goku watched the joy that was spreading across the table and whispered to himself with a smile, "Looks like things are finally getting back to normal."

"Hey Goten, can we go out to a city today?" Roza asked.

"Sure!" Goten replied.

Roza smiled, "I've only been to Bulma's city…West City I think it's called. We didn't have much time to do stuff though so I really want to explore the city and see what it's like. What's the closest city?"

Goten took a sip of his orange juice and answered, "Um…I guess that would be Hercule City."

"Great! After breakfast we can go, is that okay?" She asked

Goten nodded, "Sure."

Goten felt nervous though. Hercule city was where his high school was. Where he was charged and locked up for rape. He hadn't been there since he got out of prison. He was nervous about going back there but if Roza wanted to go well then she meant more to him than his own fear so he would take her to Hercule City and try to enjoy the day. But how will he react to returning to the city?


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** This is a short chapter but as you'll find out when you read it, it's a very important chapter. Hopes everyone enjoys. As always review and comment! ^_^

"Well this is it! Hercule City!" Goten said as he and Roza landed while no one was looking.

Roza looked around at the tall buildings and smiled, "Incredible! The city is so colorful and oh wow look at that building! It's like a stick with a circle on top!"

Goten felt really nervous being here. A memory flashed in his head. This street was on the route the police drove to take him from the high school down to the police station that day.

Goten forced himself to smile for Roza and said, "I hope you enjoy it."

Roza held his hand and kissed his lips, "Last night was amazing, Goten."

Goten blushed and kissed her back passionately, "You're the one who made it amazing."

Suddenly Goten flinched in pain and grabbed a hold of the street sign next to him to keep his balance. He grunted and gritted his teeth. He felt a burning sensation travel down his back and then the most surprising thing happened. Goten spurted a new tail.

Roza looked surprised, "Goten you're tail has grown back!"

Goten was breathing heavy and sweating from the experience he just had.

"What the! How the! Huh!" He said as he looked at his new soft fuzzy brown tail.

Then Goten heard laughter from Roza, "Hey what's so funny! You have a tail too!" He argued.

She laughed, "I'm not making fun of you silly! It's just I think your tail is so darn cute!"

Goten blushed and wagged his tail gently like he was happy, "R…really? Well in that case I guess I'll keep my tail this time!"

Roza poked his tail and smiled, "Wow, it's so soft Goten! The softest tail I've ever felt! Even softer than my…" Roza suddenly looked down.

Goten wrapped his arms and his new tail around her and held her close, "You were going to say my tail is softer than your mother's tail, weren't you? I know you miss your mom and dad. Roza, I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy if you'll let me." He said as he moved his tail up and dried her tears with it just like her mother would have done when Roza was a little girl.

Roza looked up at Goten and asked in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Goten got on one knee and held her hand, "Sorry I don't have a ring with me. I wasn't planning on doing this today but I need to…I want to. This may be sudden but Roza, will you marry me?"

Roza's jaw dropped. She stood there speechless. Was this happening? It all hit her at once. Here she was with a new family who had taken her in and loved her like their own. This boy who made her feel like she hasn't felt in a very long time. Someone she feels safe with in his arms. Roza's eyes filled with tears.

She nodded, "Yes…I'll marry you! Of course I will!"

Goten stood up and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed her before. Now his eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't believe it. Ever since he was locked away in prison he had given up on the idea of ever having a romantic relationship with anyone. Now he was about to have this beautiful, sweet, angel as his wife and would be able to start a beautiful family with her. To build a house and have little saiyans running around with little tails of their own. For so long he had lived a real nightmare but now his deepest dreams were about to come true. His life was finally turning around.

"Roza, I mean this literally, you have made me the happiest saiyan in the universe." Goten laughed and kissed his new love.

They both realized then that they were so happy they were actually floating off the ground. The two quickly landed and laughed.

Goten stroked Roza's cheek, "Now how about I treat my soon to be bride to lunch and then I'll take you shopping."

Roza blushed, "Can we look at wedding dresses?"

Goten kissed her lips, "Of course my love." He whispered.

She giggled, "Okay, but first let me dry my tears. I'll be right back" She said as she stepped into a near by bathroom.

Goten sat on a bench and sighed in happiness, "I was so nervous about coming back here. But I'm so glad I did now. I guess there really is hope and dreams are just as real as nightmares. I hope this dream never ends."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** With all the positive reviews for the last chapter I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for all the kind reviews on the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one as well! As always review and comment! ^_^

Goten sat on the bench examining his new tail. He didn't remember his first one much since it was removed soon after he was born. Goten wiggled his tail a little to test it out. He reached his tail out toward a leaf and plucked it off a near by tree. It was kind of like having a third arm.

Goten smiled, "I think when I have kids I'll let them keep their tails. I just got to make sure they don't look at a full moon."

He looked up to see Roza coming out of the bathroom. Goten stood up and took Roza's hand into his.

"You okay, baby?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "Yeah. I'm better than okay. I'm engaged to the sweetest angel in the whole universe!"

"How about we get some lunch then to celebrate?" He asked.

She smiled, "Sure! I can't wait to see what regular Earthlings eat."

The two started walking to a restaurant and were surprised when they came upon Trunks and Marron.

"Hey you two! What's up?" Goten asked with a smiled.

Trunks waved at his best friend, "Just shopping around and getting ready for the big day!"

Goten looked curious, "Big day? I don't understand?"

Marron looked up at Trunks and winked, "I guess you can tell him now."

Trunks blushed and grinned, "Well see um…Marron and I are engaged!"

Both Goten and Roza's jaws dropped. There was a shocking pause that filled the air.

Goten laughed and patted Trunks' shoulder, "Well I'll be damned! Trunks, you dog! You and Marron! I can't believe it! Congratulations you guys!"

Marron smiled, "Thank you, Goten! What are you and Roza doing out here?"

Roza giggled and nodded at Goten. Goten blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Well Roza wanted to see the city and well I just kind of asked her to marry me!"

Marron and Trunks went wide eyed and laughed.

Goten looked curious again, "What's so funny?"

Trunks grinned, "Well it's just we're surprised it took you this long. Ever since that night when Roza woke up it was obvious you had a crush on her! Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before you two would end up together. Even my father knew it. And he usually isn't the romantic type."

Goten and Roza both blushed. They were unsure of what to say.

Marron giggled, "Well we'll leave you two to your fun. Trunks and I are going to head back to Capsule Corp. Bulma wants us to start planning our wedding."

Trunks nodded, "And I want you to be my best man, Goten!"

Goten smiled, "Thank you, Trunks. I'd be honored to!"

Trunks and Marron flew off to Capsule Corp. Goten and Roza found a nice Italian restaurant where they enjoyed a spaghetti dinner. It was just the beginning of their day. Both saiyans still over come with emotion from earlier today. They still couldn't believe it. They both were finally getting everything they longed to have for so long.

As they stepped out of the restaurant Goten caught glimpse of his old high school a few blocks away. The memories of that terrible day where his life changed flashed in his head. Roza could tell something was bothering him so she held his hand to comfort him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Goten looked at her and sighed, "That orange building over there was my old high school. The place where I was arrested and then taken to the police station. The place where the nightmare began."

Roza quickly grabbed Goten and turned him away from the high school. She kissed him gently and looked deep into his eyes.

"Is that why you were nervous about coming here?" She asked.

Goten looked slightly surprised, "You knew I was nervous?"

She nodded and stroked his cheek, "I can tell when you're upset. But I didn't know why you were nervous. Now I know."

She looked down and felt bad about bringing him back here. Then she looked up at Goten and placed his hand on her chest where her heart was located, "But it's like you said, the nightmare is over. We don't need our past. I've lived in the past too long. I've let it consume me for too long and I know your past has consumed you too for too long. So let's focus on each other. Please Goten…I need you."

Goten saw the desire in her eyes. He could tell that all she truly wanted was to be with him. "We need each other. And we'll always have each other from now on. You're my focus now. I'll be whatever you need me to be."

She rested her head on his chest, "And I'll be whatever you need me to be."

They stayed like that for a few moments before Roza asked, "Goten, can we go look at wedding dresses now?"

Goten nodded and smiled, "Of course. Come on I'll take you to the shopping district."

Goten quickly sensed something familiar. He looked up at the direction the energy was coming from but as soon as he did it disappeared. It took him a moment for it to register but he soon realized who the energy belonged too. It belonged to the one of the hooded strangers. The same stranger who he encountered in the woods when he and his father were camping. The same stranger who kidnapped Pan. The same stranger who revealed that he and the other stranger were involved in him being framed for rape 15 years ago.

He decided not to alarm Roza about it and tried to ignore it. However he would keep his senses open just in case anything happens.

"Goten are you coming?" Roza asked.

Goten snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Of course, my angel!"

At the wedding dress shop Roza was like a kid in a candy store. She tried on plenty of dresses and even though Goten told her that she looked beautiful in all of them, Roza felt as though she hadn't found the perfect one yet.

"What about this one, Goten?" Roza said pointing to one of the dresses in a catalog.

Goten looked at the picture and smiled, "You won't believe this but that looks almost exactly like the one my mom had."

Roza blushed, "In that case I want this dress! It's perfect!"

Goten blushed a deep red, "You'll look amazing in it, Roza. I'm sure of it!"

Roza nodded, "I'll ask the cashier if I can order it."

Goten stood up, "Sounds like a plan. I'll be waiting outside my love!"

Goten stepped outside and walked a little ways down to a coke machine to buy a coke and by this time he had completely forgotten about sensing the stranger earlier. That was a mistake. Goten felt a presence appear behind him and grab his tail. Suddenly his saiyan weakness set in. With his tail grabbed Goten lost all of his power and fell to the ground, his coke falling with him. Goten looked up to see the stranger holding his tail in his tight grip.

"Hey there, Goten. Miss me?" The stranger whispered to the young half saiyan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Back with another chapter. I left you all at a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter so I wont keep you waiting any longer. As always review and comment everyone! ^_^

"I'm so stupid….I let my guard down and look what happened." Goten grunted.

He looked up to see the stranger's face still shrouded in his hood leaving Goten unable to make out what his stalker looks like.

"You're a coward. You grab my tail to keep me from fighting back and you still hide behind your hood like a pathetic loser." Goten mocked.

The stranger responded by gripping his tail tighter. Goten screamed in pain.

"Shut your mouth! You'll do as I say unless you want me to hurt you're precious mate." The stranger threatened.

Goten's eyes widened, "You stay away from her!" He shouted.

The stranger smirked, "Looks like I hit another soft spot of the weakling Goten. The more people you surround yourself with the more ways you create for me to hurt you."

The stranger began to fly pulling Goten along with him by his tail up in the air above the city. Goten was left dangling upside down. The blood rushing to his head making him dizzy.

"Why me? Why do you hate me so much? Whatever I did to you I'm sorry. Not too long ago I wanted to hunt you and your partner down and get revenge for what you did to me. But I don't care about that now. Please just leave me alone. I just want to move on and enjoy my life. Please, I just want a future with Roza." Goten begged.

"You're pathetic. Though I guess I can't expect much from a simple tool such as yourself." The stranger mocked.

Goten looked curious, "A tool? I'm a tool? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Though Goten couldn't see it, the stranger was grinning, "All will be revealed in good time. Now let's talk about something else. I must give you some credit for coming back to this town. Though under the law you have been found innocent of your crime, I doubt the court of public opinion has changed it's verdict."

Goten felt so dizzy, he felt like he was going to faint. "What are you saying?" Goten asked.

"What I'm saying is the court of public opinion still finds you guilty and they have yet to dish out their punishment on you. They've waited 15 years, let's not keep them waiting any longer." With that the stronger began to beat Goten ruthlessly until there was no way for Goten to fight back.

The stranger ended his beating by breaking both of Goten's legs so there would be no way he could fight back. With his legs broken Goten let out a terrifying scream.

The stranger punched him in the mouth and shouted in his ear, "I told you to keep your filthy mouth shut!"

The stranger floated along in the air until he came to the football field of Orange Star High School. Below him Goten's former class mates were holding a high school reunion.

Goten focused his vision and whispered, "I know them. I recognize all of them. Except I don't see…"

"Laura?" The stranger said finishing Goten's sentence for him.

Goten nodded and the stranger explained, "The girl is too ashamed. She never returned to school. She believed everyone would think she was a whore who only claimed to be raped to avoid getting in trouble with her parents for having underage sex. A shame that remains to this day and that is why she's not here with the rest of these fools. But the girl's beliefs couldn't be further from the truth. In fact your fellow students blamed you. They truly believed you were the rapist. Your face was printed in newspapers all over the city. Now most people forgot about the story over time but your classmates never forgot and have never forgiven you. To this day they still believe you raped Laura and they are all pissed that you were let out of jail. So I wonder what they will do to you if you were to crash this party."

With that the stranger let go of Goten's tail and let the young half saiyan fall to the ground. Goten landed right in the middle of the crowd made up of his former class mates. All of their attention turned to him.

"What in the world!" One lady said in shock.

"That guy just fell out of the sky!" Said another.

"Wait a second! He looks familiar!" Said a man.

"It's that perverted son of a bitch Goten!" Said another.

A girl gasped and said, "Goten! The one who raped Laura!"

A man walked over and kicked Goten in the side, "You sick fuck! We've been waiting 15 years to get a hold of you!"

The man slammed his foot down on Goten's broken leg. Goten cried out in pain.

"Well look at this! He can't even stand up! How does it feel to be the helpless one now you bastard! Helpless just like Laura was helpless against you. Now you'll have to know what it feels like to be a victim!" The man mocked.

Goten shook his head and cried in frustration and desperation, "I already know what it feels like to be a victim! I've been a victim for 15 years! Besides I didn't rape Laura!"

A man smirked and shook his head, "You say you know what it's like to be a victim? You smug son of bitch!" He kicked Goten in the face as hard as he could knocking one of Goten's teeth out.

A storm of hatred swelled within the crowd and they all ganged up and started beating Goten as hard as they could. From above the stranger smirked enjoying every moment of Goten's torture. Realizing that Roza would sense Goten's power level fading and would find him soon, the stranger flew off as fast as he could to avoid being caught by her.

Roza finished placing her order and stepped outside expecting to see Goten waiting for her near by. She was caught by surprise when she didn't see him anywhere. She felt around for his power level and was terrified when she sensed it fading and fast.

"Goten! Oh no!" She rose into the air and flew as fast as she could to the high school.

When she got there she was horrified at the sight below her. Goten was being kicked around in the dirt. His face bruised, blood streaming from his mouth and nose, and his jaw probably broken judging by how bad his cheeks were bruised. He clenched his side in pain and his legs were obviously broken or else he would be fighting back. A man stomped his stomach and Goten puked up a good deal of blood.

Roza fired a blast into the crowd and shouted with tears streaming down her face, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The crowd was stunned by the blast. They looked up and were shocked at seeing a girl floating in the air. Terrified faces were painted on each one of them as she fired another blast. Valuing their own hide over the hatred and lust for revenge they had toward Goten, the crowd ran like the cowards they are.

The crowd was gone quickly. The sky darkened and the rain began to pour. Roza flew down to Goten and held his broken body in her arms. He reached his hand up to her face and placed it on her cheek.

Even though his jaw was broken he still was able to whisper in pain, "Help me…"

Roza held him in her arms and flew as quick as possible to the nearest hospital. Horrified expressions came on all of the nurses' faces when they saw the badly beaten saiyan in Roza's arms. They quickly got him on a stretcher and took him back to the ER. Roza got on the phone and called Goten's family and explained what happened. Using instant transmission Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi appeared in the hospital waiting room.

Tears streamed down Roza's face as she approached them, "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry! This is all my fault. I should have never asked to come to the city."

Goku hugged Roza and shook his head, "Don't say that! You can't blame yourself for this. But can you tell us what happened?"

Roza tried to calm down enough to explain, "I was coming out of a store and Goten was supposed to be outside waiting for me but he wasn't there so I tried to sense his power level and when I did I felt it fading and I found him being beaten by a crowd of people at the high school and then I brought him here and oh God I'm sorry."

A doctor approached the Son family and said, "He's in stable condition but he's unconscious right now. His injuries were bad but thankfully he didn't get any permanent or fatal injuries."

"Oh thank God" Said Videl in relief.

"Can we see him, doctor?" Asked Chi-Chi desperately wanting to hold her child.

The doctor nodded and opened the door to the ER for them. Chi-Chi rushed into the room and cried when she saw the bandages wrapped around different parts of his body and the bruised broken face of her child. She put her arm over him and cried.

"Why can't people just leave you alone. Look at you. You're my baby you're not supposed to get hurt like this." She cried and kissed his face softly as to not hurt him anymore.

Roza sat on the other side of Goten and brushed his hair out of his face and cried, "Baby, I'm sorry. It's my fault. This is all my fault."

Something snapped inside of Roza and she looked terrified, "This really is my fault. He's hurt and it's all my fault. Everything is my fault…oh God what I've done."

Roza jumped up and ran outside. Videl was going to follow her but Goku grabbed Videl's arm and shook his head.

"No Videl." He told her.

"But why not?" She questioned.

Goku looked down, "Let her calm down first."

Roza stood on the rooftop shivering and crying like crazy.

"No…it's all my fault. I'm so stupid! I've hurt him so much. How could I do this to him. I was wrong…I so wrong about him. Goten and his family and Goku…they accepted me…they loved me. Goten loves me….and I have caused him so much pain."

Roza fell to her knees and clenched her stomach like she was going to be sick. Guilt over came her and she cried so loud.

Suddenly the hooded stranger from before appeared behind Roza and said in a cold tone, "Long time no see, Roza"

She turned around and gasped, "No!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Sorry for having a lot of cliffhangers lately! I promise this chapter wont end in a cliffhanger. This time you'll be learning about how Roza is connected to the hooded stranger. Even though this chapter doesn't end in a cliffhanger and it does answer a lot of questions including the identity of one of the two strangers, it will still bring up a lot of questions. Questions I hope you'll speculate on and look forward to in the coming chapters being answered. I hope everyone enjoys! As always review and comment!

"No!" Roza turned around and gasped.

"You seem disappointed to see me." The stranger mocked.

Roza gritted her teeth and grunted in anger, "You did this to Goten! You broke his legs and left him with that crowd knowing they would beat him to death. He would have been killed if I hadn't stepped in."

The stranger laughed, "Don't be so modest, Roza. I couldn't have done it without you. I wonder what Goten would think if he knew you had spiked his orange juice this morning with a special chemical that caused his tail to grow back? And I wonder how he would feel if he knew you did that so I could grab his tail today after you lured him to the city all for the sake of me leaving him in a crowd of his former classmates where he would be tortured immensely."

He walked over to Roza and stroked her cheek, "I bet it would break his heart to know you have been working with me this whole time. That his love is in fact my partner and helped frame him for rape."

Roza shook her head as more tears poured down her face. She scream in frustration, "No! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to hurt him!"

"What! Are you crazy, Roza! He's the enemy! His whole family is our enemy! Especially his father, Goku." The frustrated stranger reminded her.

Roza gripped her head and argued, "No! I've lived with them! They aren't what we thought they were."

"Did you forget what Goku did to us? He's a coward and a blood thirsty killer! And his descendants have the same selfish heart he does.!" He argued back.

Roza rallied back and punched him in the face, "You shut your damn mouth! Goku is kind and loving and would sacrifice everything to protect others. He doesn't have a selfish bone in his body! Goten loves me. He really loves me! I can see it in his eyes. If it came down to it he would lay his own life down for me! That whole family has accepted me as their own and tried their best to make me feel at home despite the fact that they have been through so much."

She turned away from him and walked toward the edge of the hospital, "I admit at first I was acting like I cared about them. I was going along with our plan but….over time I began to love them like my own family."

Roza turned back around and stared at the stranger, "They are my family now." She said with pride.

The stranger began to laugh like crazy, "Oh you say that now. But just wait when they find out you were partly responsible for Goten being framed for rape and as such were responsible for sending Chi-Chi and Goku's baby to prison. I wonder how they will treat you when they discover you helped me kidnap Pan and you helped me burn their home that night. Oh let's not forget the fact that you faked the crash and pretended to be an innocent little saiyan orphan girl from space all for the sake of infiltrating their family to hurt them from the inside. Oh yes Roza, I'm sure they will still welcome you with open arms!" He mocked.

He walked over to Roza and smacked her in the face, "You stupid girl! They will kill you in the end! Just like Goku killed your father!"

She shook her head again and confessed her feelings, "After being around them, I don't believe Goku killed my father for no reason. There is no way a man that kind hearted would ever slaughter my father. If Goku did kill him then it must have been for a good reason."

The stranger stepped back in surprise, "What are you saying! Are you telling me you now believe your father deserved to be killed?"

She looked down and sighed, "I don't know okay. But I don't believe that Goku would just kill him for the sake of killing him. You've told me my whole life that Goku out of blood lust slaughtered my father and abandoned our mother because he didn't want the burden of raising another child. But I think you lied to me!"

He kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could causing her to spit up blood. She didn't have any time to react before he had her head pinned against the concrete roof.

"You fucking whore! I didn't tell you that! It was our mother who told us Goku abandoned her! How dare you call our mother a liar! If you weren't my sister I would kill you right here and now! So you better keep your filthy mouth shut before I reconsider!" He ordered her in extreme anger.

She was crying. Consumed by so many emotions. And now her brother was threatening to kill her.

"What has happened to you? You're my brother…we've always been close. Please listen to me…this family are good people. You don't have to hold on to your hatred…let it go and we can be a family with them." She begged in desperation.

He let his foot off of her head and spit on her, "Fool! They've already gotten to you and brainwashed you. They turned you against me! Goku has taken you away from me! The last person I truly cared for is gone."

He walked to the edge of the building and said, "Go then! Go back to your new family! I have no need for you! You're nothing to me now."

Roza stood up and in pure anger toward her brother she warned him, "Stay away from them! I never want you to come around them again! You're my brother and I still care for you so I wont tell them the truth about us in order to protect you. But never bother them again. They've been through enough!"

He smirked, "You're not going to tell them the truth about us because you want to protect me? That's a bold face lie, sister! You're not going to tell them so they will never know about the fact that you were partly responsible for all the pain they have endured the past 15 years. You're saving your own ass."

The stranger floated into the air and this time warned her, "You haven't seen the last of me, Roza."

He took off flying as fast as he could. Roza watched her brother fade away into the distance. Suddenly her anger turned into pain and loss. Her brother, the man she has grown up with, the only one she could depend on since she was a child was gone. Out of her life for what she sadly hoped was forever. Forever for the sake of her new family.

She flew away from the hospital and hid herself and cried. Not only has she lost her brother but she also had ruined the life of her lover, put her new family through years of torture, and on top of that they had accepted her and loved her like their own.

"Roza…you heartless bitch…" Roza told herself.

"I have to fix all of this somehow….I have to…" She whispered.

She heard the footsteps of a man and at first she thought it may be her brother but once she sensed his ki, she knew the man approaching was in fact Goku.

"Roza! Where are you!" She heard him call.

He couldn't sense her. She was keeping her ki to near zero the whole time so she could be alone. But she figured she cried enough. She had no right to feel sad, not after the terrible things she had done. She felt horrible at what she has done. Gathering the courage she stepped out from her hiding place and confronted Goku.

Goku approached her with a smile that soon faded when he saw her eyes still red and tears still fresh on her cheeks. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Goku asked in concern.

Roza nodded and lied, "Yes…I'm fine…"

But Goku could tell she wasn't "Roza, don't lie. You're like my daughter now. Come on, let's go somewhere and talk about it."

Roza couldn't but smile. It was nice to have someone to talk to even though she knew she could never tell him the whole story. "Okay" She whispered.

Goku bought them both ice cream cones and sat next to Roza on a park bench. He watched her eat her ice cream cone but saw there was some sort of deep pain in her eyes. Pain like that was easy for Goku to recognize. It was the same kind of deep pain that haunted Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and himself.

Goku spoke first, "Tell me what's wrong, Roza. I'm not your father but I see you like my own daughter and I can't just watch you hurt like this."

Roza felt a twinge of pain in her chest when he brought up her father but she tried not to show it.

She looked at him and answered, "Goku I…I…"

She dropped her ice cream and let her tears free. She rested her head on his chest and cried like she had never cried before. Goku put his ice cream down and held the girl he considered his daughter close. She felt safe and protected. How could she feel so safe and protected with this man if he had truly killed her father out of pure blood lust? That was the thought that kept racing through her head. But her heart told her that this man who held her now was not capable of doing the terrible things she has always believed he did.

Out of love and respect for Goku she let her heart speak and only one word was enough to express the way she felt toward Goku, "Daddy…" She whispered.

She had cried as much that was possible at one time and Goku hugged her and asked, "Roza, are you going to be okay."

She nodded and with an exhausted smile she answered, "Yes."

"If you ever need me or need to talk to me, just remember I'll always be here for you." He promised her.

"Thank you…dad." She smiled and dried her eyes.

Goku smiled, "How about we get back to the hospital. I'm sure Goten will want to see you."

The two took flight to the hospital but during the flight over there she kept thinking about Goten. If he knew about all the terrible things she had done to him and his family would he still want to see her? Would he still want to marry her?

When they arrived back at the hospital Roza went into Goten's room alone and sat next to his bed. She watched him sleep. His face though injured was still like the face of an angel. She held his hand and kissed his cheeks. As she watched him sleeping peacefully and saw the injuries he had, she realized then what she had to do.

She put her arm around him and rested her head on his chest and then made a promise to him as he slept, "I've hurt you…I've ruined your life and I have broken you….but no more…I swear to you Son Goten, I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you. I will never ever let anyone hurt you again. I'll die before I let that happen. I know you're stronger than me but I also know your precious heart is vulnerable and broken and I promise that I will protect it. From this point forward you are my life Goten."

She fell asleep that night resting her head on the boy she had harmed with a promise that she would protect him from now on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** I hope I'm not posting this chapter too soon. I know the last one brought up a lot of questions. It's interesting to see in some of your reviews your theories on the stuff presented in the last chapter. So this chapter is going to be a little similar to the flashback chapter where Goten had the dream retelling the events leading up to him being put in prison. This chapter is really meant to let things cool down a bit because I'll be writing some chapters soon where things are really going to heat up. Enjoy! As always review and comment! ^_^

Even though his eyes were open, darkness was all he could see. Then light, it was a like a flash. When his vision returned he was at home again standing next to the tree with the swing his big brother had built for him when he was little.

From the house came a child. He looked to be around 5 maybe. It was then Goten realized this child was him. He tried to touch his younger self's cheek but his hand went right through him.

"Is this an illusion?" Goten asked himself.

"No…it is a dream." A voice said from nowhere.

Goten didn't question who or what the voice was or where it was coming from because somehow it felt familiar to him.

"A dream?" Goten asked.

"Yes a dream. Well I suppose a better way to put it is that this is a memory expressed in the form of a dream." Said the voice.

"You remember this don't you? This was the day you first began to truly understand heart break." Again said the voice.

Goten's eyes widened as he remembered what occurred on this day, "Yes. I remember now. This was the day that…"

But the voice interrupted, "Hush now. Sit back, stay silent, and watch."

The memory began to play out just as it had happened all those years ago.

It was early morning and 5 year old Goten was searching for Gohan outside. He wasn't in his room and he wasn't downstairs either. Now it seemed he wouldn't find Gohan outside either. He was about to run out to the forest and check if Gohan was there when the young saiyan heard the silent cries of his mother coming from her bedroom window.

Goten hadn't checked his mother's room figuring that Gohan wouldn't be in there for any reason. But now all of the child's attention was turned toward that room. Was his mother hurt he wondered. Goten quickly ran upstairs and slowly opened his mother's door.

Indeed there sitting on the edge of the bed was his sweet mother crying and Gohan sitting next to her with his arms around her trying to comfort her about something. Out of his childish curiosity Goten stepped into the room but waited a few moments before making his presence known. He listened carefully trying to figure out what they were talking about but they were talking too low for him to hear anything. Figuring that he wasn't going to learn much from this Goten spoke up.

"Mommy?" He asked curiously but nervously.

His mother didn't even turn to look at him nor did she answer him. Instead she seemed to cry more when he spoke. It was Gohan who finally stood up and approached the child. It was obvious his big brother had been crying too. The fake smile Gohan had on to try and assure Goten that everything was fine couldn't cover up the fact his eyes were red and his cheeks still shined from the tears.

The first question Gohan asked was, "You hungry, little brother?"

Now that Gohan mentioned Goten was feeling pretty hungry. He hadn't had breakfast yet. Goten nodded in response to Gohan's question.

Gohan picked Goten up and ruffled his hair, "Come on then. I'll fix you breakfast. Okay little buddy?"

Goten looked confused, "But mom always makes breakfast."

Gohan still tried to smile though it was becoming harder, "Mom's not feeling good today. She'll make you breakfast some other time. But for now I'll make you those yummy pancakes and that crispy bacon you like so much!"

Normally such talk about food would make Goten's mouth water. But not today. His first concern was on his mother and brother not his stomach. Gohan mentioned his mother wasn't feeling good. Was she sick? The young saiyan wondered.

"Is that why mom is crying, Gohan? Cause she's not feeling good? Is she sick? Is that why you're crying? Are you worried about mom? Maybe Trunks' mom can help! She's really smart! I bet she could come up with a cure for anything!" Goten went on desperately trying to find answers.

But as Goten continued on his mother began to cry more. It seemed just the sound of Goten's voice was hurting her. Goten became really concerned. But before he could ask another question Gohan and taken him out of the room and shut the door behind them to give their mother some privacy.

Gohan looked at Goten and told him, "Goten, please don't bother mom today, okay?"

Goten figured by now that his mom wasn't crying because she was sick but he figured he wouldn't get an answer out of Gohan right now. So Goten pretended like he still believed she was sick and answered Gohan accordingly.

"Because mom needs her rest so she can get better, right Gohan?" Goten asked.

Gohan went along with it and nodded, "That's right, Goten."

Gohan made a delicious breakfast for his little brother. But of course it still wasn't his mom's cooking. Nothing compared to their mother's cooking. Saiyans may be natural fighters but their mother was a natural cook, no doubt about it.

Speaking of which, as Goten was finishing the last of his breakfast his mother had emerged from her room and came down stairs. She stood in the hall watching Goten finish his breakfast. With every bite he took her exhausted tear covered face turned more and more into a face of disgust and anger.

Seeing the odd way his mother was looking at him prompted Goten to ask, "What's wrong, mommy?"

Chi-Chi gripped her fist and shook her head. There he sat, the spitting image of her husband. Every morning for the past 5 years she has had to wake up and see her son, the painful reminder of what she has lost. At each meal Goten repeated his father's eating habits. As she stood there focusing on Goten she felt the love and motherly nature she had toward her youngest son slip away and then replace by depression and anger. She walked over to him and did something no mother should ever do to their child simply out of anger. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Coming from a woman who was once a martial artist the slap really hurt.

Goten was in complete disbelief. He felt tears slowly drip from his eyes down to his cheeks. He reached his little hand up and touched his sore cheek. Then he turned his head toward his mother and saw anger and pain in her eyes. The words that came out of her mouth next hurt a lot more than any physical attack she could inflict on him.

"Stop torturing me! Just stay away from me!" She said as tears began to stream from her eyes.

Goten sat there watching his mother battle with sadness and anger. For the first time he was feeling something he had never felt before. And being at the young age of 5 Goten didn't understand this new feeling. Then the realization of what his mother just said hit him. He was torturing her and she wanted him to go away. He didn't understand how but someway he was hurting his mother and she didn't want him to hurt her anymore.

Unable to handle the storm of emotions building in his young heart, Goten jumped up and ran out the door crying harder than he has ever cried. He ran into the woods trying to hide himself from his mother. If he was hurting her then he had to go away. He didn't want to hurt her. The young saiyan didn't hate his mother for slapping him, instead he felt that if he had really hurt then he probably deserved it.

Back at the house Gohan sat in his chair with his mouth wide open in complete and utter shock. Gohan had known for a long time that his mother's depression over the loss of Goku was starting to take affect on her mental state of mind. That is why he tried so hard to help her around the house and comfort her as best he could.

He was also aware that Goten being the spitting image of their father in more ways than one was not helping either. But never did he think in a million years she would ever take it out on Goten. She must have been affected a lot more than he thought.

"Mom…" Gohan said in disbelief.

Chi-Chi suddenly realized what she had just done and fell to her knees. She too was in disbelief. Not only had she just slapped her youngest child but she had probably just made him feel like he was at fault for her pain. Chi-Chi broke down in tears.

"What have I done….oh my God what have I done….No Goten my poor baby….I…I'm so sorry…" She felt a sickening self hating pain in her heart.

Chi-Chi turned her head up and looked toward the sky, "Goku…I hurt our baby…please forgive me…I'm so sorry….I don't even deserve to be a mother…what is wrong with me…."

Gohan was feeling anger toward his mother for what she had just done but more than that he was concerned for Goten. He's so little that he may not be able to handle this and he could do something drastic.

"Mom…I'm going to find Goten. I promise I'll be back as soon as I find him" Gohan said and then rushed out the door to search for his baby brother.

Hours passed and rain was falling like crazy. Gohan became really concerned when it started to lightning. He knew very well Goten was afraid of storms and he needed to find him fast. While search in the forest Gohan heard a whimper. He knew that whimper from anywhere. That was exactly how Goten sounded when there was a storm. It's how he let Gohan know he needed to be comforted.

Gohan followed the whimpers until he reached a the end of the forest and a cliff where Goten sat in the rain crying. Gohan approached his brother and saw Goten staring at his own reflection in a small puddle of water. There was a long pause as the two saiyan brothers became soaked in the rain. Finally one of them broke the silence.

"That's why I hurt mommy." Goten said silently.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked silently.

Goten bit his lip, "I look like dad…I eat like dad…I act like dad. Every day I remind mom of daddy. It hurts her doesn't it? I hurt my mommy because I look like daddy."

Goten stood up and turned around to face Gohan, "Do I hurt you too because I look like daddy?"

Gohan looked down and cried, "Goten…listen….it does hurt. Mom and I both look at you and we see dad in you and it hurts because it reminds us of what we lost. But we also see all the good times and happy memories that we had with dad." Gohan smiled.

But Goten didn't smile back. The little saiyan placed his hand on his chest and said, "So this is what heart break feels like. I didn't understand it before but when mom slapped me I began to feel it. This is heart break. It doesn't matter if I remind you of the good times you had with dad I still end up hurting you and mom all the same."

Goten turned back around and walked toward the edge of the cliff, "I can't stand seeing what I saw today. The Pain you and mom were feeling…and it was all because of me. No more…"

Goten picked up a sharp rock off the ground and slit his wrist. Blood streamed out of the little saiyan's wrist.

Gohan's eyes widened as he watched the scene before him. As Goten started to fall back off the cliff Gohan grabbed his little brother and held him in his arms. Tears streamed out of Gohan's eyes as he held his little brother tightly and lovingly in his arms.

"No! I wont lose you too! You're my little brother! I held you when you were born! I've helped raise you! I changed your diapers, and I fed you your bottle, and I watched you as you grew. I refuse to lose you! Losing dad was bad enough but I'm never losing anyone again!" Gohan held his brother protectively.

He pulled from his pocket a senzu bean which he kept with him at all times in case of emergency. He forced it into Goten's mouth even though the younger saiyan tried to refuse it. The bean quickly took effect and Goten's wrist healed. Goten was too tired to fight back and just lay there in Gohan's arms.

Gohan began to walk back home. As they approached the house Gohan explained something to Goten. "Goten what I said was true. Looking at you it does hurt because it reminds us we lost dad. But we see something else in you. We see a new hope. A bright future. Like dad knew we were missing him and then you came into our lives like he was saying that he'll always be with us. Goten you're an amazing little boy and don't ever think we want you to leave us. Mom wasn't in her right mind today, Goten. Just think about all the times mom has tucked you into bed. Read you a bed time story, or given you a bath and tried to be gentle with your hair even though saiyan hair can be a hassle to clean. Remember all the times I would take you out to play or have late night movie parties and stuff. We love you Goten. You can't begin to imagine how much we love you. I would die for you, kid. You're like my own son." Gohan began to cry.

Goten reached his hand up to dry Gohan's tears and whispered, "And you're like a daddy to me, Gohan. I'm sorry I did what I did back there at the cliff."

As they entered the house, Gohan put Goten down and hugged him, "Now go get dry and change clothes and then come back down and we'll make things right with mom, okay?" Gohan smiled

Goten nodded and went upstairs to get dry and change. Gohan informed his mother he was home and Goten was with him safe and sound. Gohan then went upstairs to change clothes and get dry as well. After they had changed into their pajamas the two boys went down stairs.

Chi-Chi looked up to see her youngest son standing next to her oldest. She looked down in shame. Goten walked over to her and crawled into her lap. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay mommy. I know why you did it. I know you didn't mean to do it. Gohan explained everything to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you mom." Goten apologized while also forgiving his mother.

Tears formed in her eyes and she hugged her child close and tried to make him feel safe with her again and tried to restore his trust in her. Gohan walked over to them and wrapped his arms around both of them. They spent that night in the living room together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The memory faded back into just a memory and older Goten was now in the dark chasms of his own mind.

"You're part of my mind aren't you?" Goten questioned the voice.

The voice answered, "Yes. I'm the part of you that drives you to continue to go on. I am the voice of your will power."

"And what was the point of showing me this memory?" Goten asked though he already had a pretty good idea of what his will was trying to accomplish.

Again the voice answered, "That day your mother began to feel immense guilt for you. Every time something bad happened to you she would start to blame herself. Skip ahead to when you were put in prison, the guilt your mother feels only grew and as you saw when you were released from prison, your mother told you she blamed herself for not being able to protect you."

"And? There must be something you want me to fight on for? Is it my mother?" Goten questioned.

The voice replied, "No. Right now you are in a comma. You were brutally beaten by a crowd of your former schoolmates. You were left there to die by the hooded stranger, one of the people responsible for you being framed for rape. Roza blames herself for your injuries but I sense this guilt inside her goes further. I'm not sure why yet but I can sense she feels immense guilt for something that has to do with you besides the terrible beating you received today. If you want to prevent Roza from living the rest of her life consumed by this deep guilt I sense in her then you need to find out why she is feeling this guilt and you need to make sure it doesn't consume her like it did your mother."

Goten nodded and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

The voice answered one final time, "Wake up."

A bright light flashed. The next thing Goten knew he was opening his eyes and he was in a hospital room. He was wearing pajamas provided by the hospital and had injuries and bandages wrapped around different parts of his body. He was sore. The room was dark. A clock on the wall said it was 3:00 in the morning.

Goten looked to see Roza with her head on his chest. She was fast asleep. He stroked her cheek and in a whispered voice he made a promise to his sleeping lover.

"Don't feel guilt…don't feel at fault…I don't know why you feel guilty but I sense you have a deep guilt. A deep pain in your heart. I'm going to make sure it never consumes you. I will love you and protect you. From this point forward you are my life Roza." He promised.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Well with the last chapter mostly being about a memory from Goten's childhood and him waking up from a comma, this chapter takes us back to the real world. Everyone enjoy! As always review and comment! ^_^

Goten lay there for a long time watching Roza sleep. Her head gently rested on his chest. Goten didn't say much because it hurt too much to speak. Part of his face was wrapped in bandages due to his broken jaw.

An hour passed and the clocked turned to 4:00 am. Goten stared out his hospital room window and gazed at the city lights. He thought about how the image of a darkened city represented the world so well. The dark night represented the evil people in the world but the city lights that shined so beautifully in the dark represented the good people in the world. And it is though few lights that make fighting what is good worth it, to protect that light however small it may be.

Goten's mind drifted off to thoughts about death. Unlike the vast majority of people in the world, Goten and his friends and family knew exactly what happens after death. For them death wasn't as scary as what it may be to most people. Goten knew he and his family and friends whenever they eventually die will be judged by King Yemma and sent to the universal size planet known as heaven where they would spent the rest of eternity together and happy. Heck for all they have done good it's likely his friends and family would get special treatment.

It wasn't death that scared his friends and family, it was the fact that they would have to face this scary world alone without one of their loved ones by their side.

Goten had once asked his father why the souls of the dead had to be separate from the living. His father explained that a lady working under King Yemma named Annin explained to him once that if the souls of the dead were let loose into the world of the living it would bring about anarchy and chaos. Apparently my father's Grandpa Gohan works alongside Annin. But that is why good souls are sent to the planet heaven so the separation of loved ones doesn't have to be permanent, they will be reunited once again.

Goten looked at Roza and stroked her cheek, "Thank goodness the Kais set up other world that way. I couldn't imagine never seeing Roza again."

Roza began to move her head slightly as she slowly awoke. She opened her eyes and saw Goten's face come into view. He was smiling weakly at her, probably because smiling too much would hurt in his current condition. Roza didn't return the smile though. Her guilt kept her from doing that.

"Morning, beautiful." Goten whispered.

Roza looked sad as he spoke, "Goten…I…"

She was surprised when she felt Goten place his finger on her lip and whisper, "It's alright…don't feel bad…As long as you're next to me when I wake up I can take any pain that anyone dishes out. As long as I have you forever."

Roza smiled softly trying to hide the fact that deep down his words on cut her deeper. If he knew what she had done, that the reason he was in this hospital right now was her fault, then he probably wouldn't even want to see her face ever again.

Goten recalled what was said in his dream. The guilt she had went deeper than what had happened to him at the high school today.

"Roza…is there something you want to tell me? Is anything bothering you?" Goten asked in concern.

Roza felt her heart sink. She was so afraid that he somehow found out the truth about her. If he had then she might as well kiss the future she wanted with him goodbye.

"Um…what do you mean? Why would you ask that?" She asked nervously.

He held her hand in his and answered in a way that she wouldn't think he was totally insane for having dreams like the ones he just had, "I can sense something is troubling you deep down."

He scooted over and pulled her onto the bed so she could lay next to him. He brought her head to his chest and began to run his fingers through her brown saiyan hair softly. He wrapped his arm around her to make her feel safe.

"Roza….whatever it is….if it's something or someone that hurt you a long time ago or if it's something bad you've done, you can tell me all about it and I'll help you. I'm not going to hate you, I will love you no matter what Roza. I want to help you…." He whispered softly to her.

Tears slowly were coming out of her eyes and falling on his hospital pajamas. With her hands she gripped his shirt tightly like she was afraid and she was holding onto him for protection. She knew there was no use in telling him nothing was wrong so she decided to tell him something else.

"I can't tell you…." She admitted.

"Why not, princess?" He asked concerned now more than ever.

"I just can't….I can never tell anyone…" She painfully answered.

Goten was really worried now. If it was so bad that she was crying and she felt as though she couldn't tell anyone not even him, then it must be something really painful.

"Roza…trust me…I've been through more pain than most people go through in a lifetime…whatever it is I can handle it…" He tried to assure her.

She shook her head because she knew that what she was keeping secret was probably the one thing that he couldn't handle, "You can't handle this….you just can't handle this….I'm sorry but I can't tell you…."

He knew he wasn't going to get the truth out of her tonight. He of all people knew how painful some things could be so he sure as hell wasn't going to push her or force her to tell him and make her possibly relive whatever was causing her this much guilt. He decided he would wait and let her tell him on her own time. He knew how much she loved him and he knew she would eventually tell him just as he had told her about his life.

"Roza…I'm not going to force you to tell me…if you ever want to tell me then I'll listen to you and I'll help you…I promise you baby." With that he held her closer and smiled at the feel of her small but strong saiyan body in his arms. The feel of his lover safely protected in his embrace. The two saiyans fell asleep together like that.

Little did they know that Goku had been watching them from the cracked door the whole time they were talking. He had listened very carefully and heard every word of their whispered conversation. A look of concern came across Goku's face as he stood there thinking about his son and his soon to be mate.

"Roza…Goten…it seems Goten inherited my ability to be able to sense people's emotions though it doesn't look like he has developed that skill enough to where he can read people's thoughts by placing his hand on their head." Goku whispered to himself.

He slowly crept into the room and walked over to the sleeping bundle that was Goten and Roza. He reached out his hand toward Roza's head and placed his hand on her. He was about to start reading her thoughts and find out for sure what was troubling her but stopped and pulled his hand away from her.

He shook his head and whispered, "No it's not right for me to look into her most personal thoughts and memories. Whatever is troubling her I have to let her open up and explain it to us herself. I can't just go and invade her privacy like this."

Goku leaned down and kissed Goten's cheek and then Roza's cheek, "Goodnight you two. I love you both so much."

Goku turned and walked outside the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He walked to a vending machine and bought a coke. He stepped outside to drink it and looked up at the sky. A few moments later a familiar female voice came from the side. He turned to see Bulma standing there putting out a cigarette on the side walk.

"Hey there Bulma!" He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Is Vegeta and the others here too?" He asked

Bulma shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Just me, Goku. I wanted to come see how Goten was doing but I really came to see how you were doing. You haven't been yourself lately. How are you feeling? You seemed like you were pretty deep in thought there.

Goku nodded, "Well yeah kind of." He laughed.

Bulma sighed and smiled, "Oh Goku. I've known you longer than anyone. I know what you're doing. It's the same thing you do whenever your worried, sad, upset, or concerned. You hide it behind that goofy smile of yours."

Goku looked down, "You know me better than anyone…guess I can't hide anything from you, huh?"

Bulma took his hand in hers and led him over to a bench. They sat there and Bulma rubbed Goku's back soothingly. She watched him closely. The way he looked so focus. He had certainly changed a lot since she first met him all those years ago. Both inside and out.

"You've changed." She spoke.

Goku snapped out of his daze and looked at her, "How so?"

She looked into his eyes, "You think a lot more about things than you used to. You've matured so much. Not to mention the fact you've become very handsome." She stroked his cheeks and giggled.

Goku blushed, "You know how to make me feel better even when I'm down Bulma. You'll always be my best friend."

She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, " You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Goku nodded, "I need to tell someone. I've sensed something in Roza. She feels guilty about something. Part of it is what happened to Goten today but I can feel it goes much deeper than that. I considered reading her mind to find out the truth but that would be wrong. I'm so worried about those two. It seemed like everything was going great for them but now I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

Bulma put her arm around him and sighed, "Goku…trust them. If something bad happens then trust them to work it out. And if the worse happens then there is always the dragon balls."

"But Bulma…" Goku tried to protest but Bulma interrupted.

"Goku I know what you're doing. You're trying to be perfect again. You're trying to prevent Goten from being hurt again. You're trying to keep Roza from ever being hurt. You're still beating yourself up about Goten being put in prison. Not only that but you're still beating yourself up for abandoning your family during the first seven years of Goten's life and for all the times you could of spent with your family but trained instead. And even though you've tried to hide it behind that beautiful smile of yours, the truth is you've beaten yourself up about it for years now. Now am I right or am I right?" She argued.

Goku was amazed, "You really do know me better than anyone else."

She placed her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, "Haven't you carried this burden for too long now. You're not perfect Goku. You never will be. Not even the Supreme Kai is perfect. You need to stop blaming yourself for not being perfect. No one has ever expected that of you. "

Goku shook his head, "But every time you guys were trouble you expected me to show up and rescue you."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Goku, that's because you're a hero. But not even heroes are perfect. I never expected you to be perfect but of course to me you always have been perfect. Please don't beat yourself up anymore Goku."

She moved her hand up his shirt and traced one of his scars with her finger, "Haven't you taken enough punishment already? Don't hurt yourself anymore. If something bad happens try to fix it then. But for now you can't keep worrying about it. Not even you can prevent things from happening."

At this point Goku had tears falling down his face slowly. He didn't know what to say. If his family and friends didn't expect him to be perfect then why did he expect it of himself? How could he let it go?

Goku wrapped his arms around Bulma and hugged her. Through his tears he told her, "I don't know how to let it go."

She held him close like a big sister would for her baby brother, "Relax Goku. It just takes time. Relax and rest. You're exhausted I can tell. For now just rest."

Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and transported himself and Bulma to her house. They were sitting on a bed. Goku let go of Bulma and fell back onto the bed. He was asleep instantly. She smiled and wrapped sheet around him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Goku. My little brother" It was a nickname he and she had come up with. She was like his big sister and he was like her little brother.

To a lot of people their relationship would seem romantic but it wasn't like that. Goku and Bulma had a special relationship. It was like siblings but much deeper. Soul mates but in a different way then how they felt toward their spouses. It was difficult to explain but Goku and Bulma understood it perfectly. Though Bulma had to admit, if things had worked out a little differently she might have ended up with Goku. Truth be told while on Namek she realized she did have romantic feelings toward him but he was with Chi-Chi and she couldn't put Gohan through something like that. She let go of her feelings soon after but still if things had been slightly different, there's no doubt she would have ended up with the man she always saw as the perfect guy, Goku.

"Oh well. It's a nice dream to think about." She whispered to herself as she left his room, closing the door behind her.

Soon the dawn would break and Goku, Goten, and Roza, each will have to decide how to approach things from here. Now begins the test of everyone's trust and love for one another.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Some serious stuff is going to go down in this chapter. I wont spend much time chatting about it so you can jump right into it. Enjoy everyone. As always review and comment! ^_^

Dawn broke that morning and Goku awoke and had breakfast with the Briefs. Usually Goku and Vegeta would have had an eating contest at breakfast when they had the chance to eat together but with all the stuff that has happened lately Goku just wasn't in the mood for any competition. Goku's mind was else where concerned for his son and Roza's future.

Once he had consumed breakfast he said his goodbyes to the Brief family but was stopped by Bulma before he had the chance to use instant transmission.

She looked up at him and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Goku nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Thank you so much for listening to me, Bulma."

She smiled, "Anytime you need to talk just come to me and I'll always listen, little bro."

"Thanks big sister." He smiled and then used instant transmission to transport to his own home.

Originally Goku meant to spend the night at the hospital. Only 2 family members could stay after visiting hours ended and Chi-Chi decided it would be Goku for protection and Roza because she was Goten's girlfriend.

Now that it was morning Goku could get his family and they could all spend the day visiting Goten. Hopefully they could get him out of the hospital today so they could take him to Dende and get his injuries healed. But as long as he was in the hospital it was too risky for fear of the doctors and nurses finding out too much about his family and Dende.

Goku stepped into the kitchen and gladly enjoyed another round of breakfast with his own family.

"How is Goten? Is Roza okay? Why was she so upset yesterday?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku swallowed another pancake.

Goku thought about telling his family everything that happened yesterday but decided it was best not to just yet, "Roza was just upset about what happened to Goten. But their both okay. They cuddled up together and fell asleep late last night."

"Aw how sweet!" Videl commented.

Goku swallowed a piece of bacon and nodded, "Well as soon as we finish breakfast and everyone gets ready we'll go visit him."

Meanwhile back at the hospital Goten slowly awoke to the sound of crying. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and focused in on the crying. He noticed Roza wasn't laying next him. Instead he found her in a chair next to his bed crying her eyes out.

Her eyes were close and she hadn't noticed he was awake yet. He listened in as she whispered things to herself.

"What am I going to do? He'll hate me….his whole family will hate me…" She told herself.

She went on like this for a few more moments, crying but her eyes still closed. Goten didn't react in the hope she would reveal what was going on. He was forced to act however when she became so upset that she bit her lip so hard that it looked like she was about to rip it off with her teeth.

"Roza!" He shouted.

She jerked and looked at him. Quickly she tried to dry her tears but Goten took grabbed her arm gently and looked at her.

"Roza…whatever is bothering you, it's starting to eat away at you…I've seen what happens when someone holds in pain for so long and lets it eat away at them for years. Roza, you need to tell me what's bothering you…." Goten gently told her trying to comfort her.

She shook her head and looked down, "I already told you I can't…."

Goten slowly sat up even though it hurt so much to move that his ribs would make a horrible cracking sound. He held her hand and kissed it softly. His tears began to land on her hand. He looked into her eyes and begged.

"Roza…trust me…trust me that I love you. No matter what it is…no matter if it's the worst thing possible we will find some way to work through it. Trust me Roza….believe that no matter what I will still love you. Please trust me….trust me enough to be able to tell me anything no matter how bad it is…do you trust me? Do you believe I love you?" He begged.

She nodded, "Of course I trust you…of course I know you love me….it's just…Goten if it was anything else but this then I would tell you in a heart beat….but not this…anything but this…."

Goten looked down in heart break. It hurt her so much to see him like this. She was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she told him the truth it would hurt him but if she didn't tell him then it would hurt him. Either way he was going to suffer. Now all she could is cry even more watching him hurt.

Then the sudden realization of just how dire her situation was hit her. If she kept hiding this from him then there would always be an air of distrust between them and in the end she could lose him. If she told him the truth then she would lose him for sure. Either way she was likely going to lose him. He would likely leave her no matter which path she chose.

She realized what she had to do. In her mind she figured it would be better if she told him the truth now and lost him now then to see him slowly drift away from her and when he left it would be even more painful.

She stood up and walked over to the window. Goten watched her as she cried for what seemed like forever but was really only 10 minutes. Finally she looked up at him and their eyes locked into each other.

"Okay…" She said nervously.

Goten took a gulp and prepared himself for whatever it may be. The suspense built up in the room. Both of them nervous. Both of them anxious. Her lips finally parted and the truth was about to come out.

"You remember the two strangers you said played a hand in framing you for rape?" She asked as another wave of tears fell from her eyes.

He nodded, "Yes…" Suddenly he felt his palms become sweaty. What in the world did him being framed for rape have to do with this?

She gritted her teeth and let go of the restraints holding her back, "One of those two strangers….was me." With that she broke down in tears.

Goten felt his chest ache. His breathing became difficult and absolute shock took a hold of his body in an attempt to keep him from having a meltdown. His eyes widened and he could only shake his head in utter disbelief. Surely he had heard her wrong. That was his first reaction.

"Roza…this isn't a very funny joke…don't lie…." He said almost instinctively. He hoped he had just heard her wrong or something.

His fears were realized when she spoke again, "I'm not lying. This 15 year long nightmare you and your family have endured is partly my fault….I'm the one who ruined your life! I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!" She screamed in clenched her head as she felt a painful headache come on.

Goten shook his head as tears quickly but softly flowed from his eyes, "No….just no…there's just no way…..it can't be…not you…"

His mind tried desperately to make sense of this, "This is just unreal…this just can't be real….there is no way this is real….the girl I made love with…the girl I just got engaged to…the girl that made me so happy….is really the one that made me hurt so much for so long….stuff like this just can't happen….."

"Goten…" She looked at him and saw he was breathing heavy and his eyes were darting all over the place like he was trying to figure out an impossible puzzle.

Goten looked up at Roza and began to cry loudly, "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! TELL ME!"

She reached out to him and cried even more, "Because…."

Suddenly Goten clenched his chest and began to scream in pain. He fell to the floor causing his IV to fall out. He was just screaming in emotional pain but physical pain as well. Roza realized quickly what was happening.

She rushed into the hallway and screamed for doctor, "Help Please! He's having a heart attack!"

A doctor and a nurse quickly rushed into the room and got him onto a stretcher. Just as they were rushing him to the ER Goku and the rest of the Son family appeared in the hall way. Everyone became concerned Chi-Chi rushed to a doctor and asked what was happening and when she learned he was having a heart attack Chi-Chi broke down in tears. She fall back and Gohan quickly caught her in his arms.

Goku entered Goten's room and found Roza crying. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He frantically asked, "What happened!"

Roza looked at the man who had called her his daughter and rushed out of his arms and into the hallway. There before her was every member of the family whose lives she was responsible for destroying. She realized it was her fault that Goten was put through so much stress that it caused him to have a heart attack. She stood there shaking like a leaf in front of them.

Chi-Chi looked at Roza and asked in concern, "Roza?"

Roza couldn't take it. She rushed past them but stopped at the end of the hallway.

She turned around and looked at the family that had accepted her and loved her like their own, "I'm so sorry…" Was all she could before busting through a window and flying away as fast as she could.

Goku rushed past his family and said to them before flying off himself, "Take care of Goten…I have to follow her!"

Goku knew she was hiding her ki to try and hide from him but regardless he had to find her somehow. "I knew something bad was going to happen! I have to find her. I have to find out the truth behind all of this and I have to fix this. I have to somehow!" Goku was bound and determine to not let Roza and Goten fall apart. He was not about to fail again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** Now that the truth is out what will happen? Is there any chance of things being mended between the Son family and Roza? Will Goten still love her after this? Well I'll stop with the questions and let you all find out! LoL Enjoy Everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

The Son family waited in the waiting patiently for news about Goten. Poor Chi-Chi was crying her eyes out but thankfully Gohan was there comforting her. Pan was really scared for the uncle she cares for so much and became friends with so fast after he was released from prison. But Pan tried not to show it so she could be strong for her grandmother. Videl could see past it though and knew Pan was really worried which is why she kept her arm wrapped comfortingly around her daughter.

Finally a doctor stepped out into the room but before he could say anything Chi-Chi was all over him with questions. Gohan was able to get his mother to calm down enough so the doctor could speak.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Goten is going to be fine but I have to admit it was surprising to see a 30 year old man in excellent shape besides the recent injuries have a heart attack. Judging from the argument coming from his room only moments before the attack I would have to say whatever the argument was about it must have put a lot of stress on him. Trust me it takes a lot of stress to cause a young man like him to have a heart attack."

The family quickly became curious so Gohan asked, "An argument? Between Goten and Roza?"

The doctor nodded in agreement, "That's right."

Videl looked concerned, "What could they have been arguing about that could have caused him so much stress that he would have a heart attack?"

Chi-Chi moved Videl and Gohan out of the way and demanded, "We can ask Goten ourselves when we see him! Now let me see my son, doctor!"

The doctor took a step back and nodded, "Of course ma'am. He's asleep right now and I recommend you not wake him up and let him rest. I'd also like to warn you that it's important not to cause him any stress for awhile because it could trigger another attack."

As soon as the doctor opened the door Chi-Chi ran passed him and rushed to Goten's room. Chi-Chi couldn't help but cry at the sight of her child before her. There he was in a hospital bed with a heart monitor attached to him, bandages and bruises from his injuries earlier, IV's stuck in him, a breathing tube in his nose, and on top of that he looked so sickly and pale that he literally looked like he had grey skin.

Chi-Chi put her arm across his chest and began to cry, "My poor Goten…my baby…momma's here! Just rest now…momma's going to be right here when you wake up!"

Gohan, Pan, and Videl followed and when they saw the condition Goten was in they just shook their heads in disbelief. Never did Gohan or Videl think the little boy they so loved would end up in the hospital in such a bad condition. Then again they never thought he would be framed for rape and locked in prison for 15 years either. It was just so hard to believe that the little 7 year old ball of fire they knew had arrived at this point in life. Even though he was grown they knew he needed his family now more than he ever did when he was a kid.

Videl felt Pan holding onto her shirt and shivering at the site of her uncle in such a sad condition. Videl picked Pan up and held her close in comfort. The 13 year old began to cry.

"Gohan honey, I'm going to take Pan back into the lobby. She doesn't need to see this. When Goten wakes up come and get me." Videl told her husband softly.

Gohan nodded in agreement and kissed his wife trying to comfort her as well before she walked out of the room.

Chi-Chi held her son's hand and kissed it, "Goten…I'm so sorry…"

Gohan put his arms around his mom and whispered, "Don't blame yourself…it's not your fault mom…you can't blame yourself…"

Goten's eyes began to open. The young saiyan felt so exhausted, so cold, so weak and tired. He could feel a breathing tube in his nose, IV's in him, and his chest was extremely sore especially where his heart was located. He could barely keep his eyes open but he was able to make out that his mother was next to him holding his hand.

"Mo…Mommy…" He whispered.

Chi-Chi smiled when she saw his beautiful eyes open, "I'm right here baby…I'm right here…"

It took him a moment but Goten remembered what occurred, "I had a heart attack and…" Goten remembered what Roza had said, "Roza! Where is she!" He asked as he jumped up and looked around trying to see if she was in the room.

Chi-Chi rubbed Goten's shoulder and tried to calm him, "Relax Goten or you'll have another heart attack. Roza flew away but you're father is out looking for her I'm sure he'll bring her back soon."

Gohan stood up and got right to the point, "Roza was seemed upset when she left. So much so that she was in tears. The doctor also said they heard an argument coming from your room before you had the heart attack. You mind telling us what that was all about?"

Goten looked down and felt tears slowly come out of his eyes, "What I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy for you hear. But you have to know…."

Meanwhile Roza was hiding in a cave in a mountain outside the city. She sat there crying the whole time taking only time out of crying to either punch herself, bash her head against something, and bite her arms in frustration. She had never cried so much before.

"What do I do! I hate myself! I…I'll never forgive myself!" She gripped her head so tightly she began to bleed. The blood that slowly streamed down her face mixed with the tears coming from her eyes, leaving a red watery puddle on the ground she was sitting on.

She was interrupted when she sensed a presence at the entrance of the cave. She jerked her head up and saw her brother with his face still hidden behind a hood. She gritted her teeth and jumped to attack him but he dodged her punch and kicked her to ground. She was upset right now she couldn't even focus on fighting.

"Damn you…I wish I would have never listened to you…I wish I would have never gone along with your plan to get revenge on Goku." She clenched her fist so hard they too began to bleed.

Her brother sighed and mocked, "You wanted revenge too…it's not like I forced you to do what you did. You wanted to avenge your father's death by getting back at the man who killed him which is Goku. You and I both wanted to get revenge on Goku for what he did to our mother. And Goten was the tool we used to get back at Goku."

She stood up and punched the wall, "I KNOW!" She shouted. "You don't have to keep reminding me! I know I wanted to get revenge on Goku just as much as you did. But not anymore…I don't want to hurt them anymore. We faked that crash so they would help me and bring me into their family and we did it for the sake of me being able to hurt them from the inside of their own house. But after spending time with them they became my family. I learned from my time with them that even if Goku did kill my dad and even if he did hurt our mother, I know he either didn't mean to or had a good reason. Goku is a good man! And Goten…I love him more than anything."

Her brother became so angry he punched her across the face as hard as he could, "You're nothing but a traitor! You dishonor your father and shame our mother. But take some comfort in this Roza, you're role is finished. You wont have to ever hurt them again. I'll take care of the rest of our revenge."

Roza became so angry her ki sky rocketed for a moment, "NO YOU WONT!" She shouted.

Elsewhere Goku was able to pick up on Roza's sudden flash of ki and began to fly toward her direction.

Back at the cave Roza calmed herself and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Listen…leave them alone. Let's go to some other planet and we can live together there. You can have me…you can do whatever you wish with me. Abuse me, kill me, whatever. Just please don't hurt them."

He grinned and placed his arms around her. He softly whispered in her ear, "It's a tempting offer but no deal…"

With that he jabbed his fist into her stomach cutting right through it. Roza puked up blood and collapsed on the ground. She cried in pain and she could literally feel herself dying as she lost more and more blood.

Her brother kneeled down and stroked her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, "You're truly the perfect fusion of beauty and strength, sister. Your precious Goku is on his way here now. We'll see if he saves you from the grasp of death. But my bet is that he's one his way to break your pretty little neck and slaughter you just as he did to your father."

He stood up and waved goodbye, "Goodbye for now, big sister. I'm sure we'll meet again. After all my revenge is not yet complete."

With that he took flight leaving her there to die. Goku arrived soon afterwards and found Roza barely holding onto life. She was unconscious and wouldn't last much longer. Goku picked her up and held her in his arms and then used instant transmission to get to the lookout quick. There he had Dende heal her. Her life was saved but she was still unconscious.

Goku once again thought about reading her mind but decided against it. After all Goten was the one who had the heart attack so surely he would learn the truth from him soon anyways.

Back at the hospital Goten was finished explaining the truth. Both Gohan and Chi-Chi were horrified.

Chi-Chi put a hand over her mouth and shook her head as she cried, "No…how could she…I trusted her…she hurt my baby…it's all her fault…"

Chi-Chi broke down in tears. Not only was her son in the hospital recovering from injuries and a heart attack not to mention the fact he was emotionally traumatized but now she felt like she was losing a daughter as well. The girl she felt like was her daughter had hurt her son.

Gohan held his mother and let her cry on his shoulder. Gohan looked at Goten and saw the confusion and frustration in his eyes. He could tell his brother's emotions were conflicting.

"We have to find her…before she hurts herself." Goten said.

Gohan looked surprised, "What! After all she has done to you, you're worried about her?"

Goten closed his eyes and Gohan saw tears slowly stream from his brother's eyes. Then Goten said the most unexpected thing about the girl who ruined his life, "I still love her…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** It goes without saying that Roza has a lot of explaining to do. When she wakes up how will she and Goten reconcile things? At the end of the last chapter he admitted he still loves her but can he truly forgive her? More importantly can Roza do the hardest thing of all and forgive herself? And what will Goku's reaction be when he finally learns the truth. In this chapter you'll finally learn who Roza's father is but her entire back story is still incomplete since as you'll see she leaves out the parts about her brother which contains some very important information. Well enough talk lol. Enjoy the chapter everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

"You what!" Chi-Chi said in shock.

Goten turned his head toward his mother and looked her straight in the eyes, "I said I still love her."

Gohan looked at Goten and said, "I agree with mom. Look at everything she's done to you. She is the reason your in this shape! I mean look at you Goten. Injured badly, had a heart attack at age 30, put in prison when you were a teenager and spent 15 years in there for something you didn't do, and you're going to tell me that you still love her!"

Goten nodded and said with absolute firmness, "That's right!"

"I don't understand…why?" Gohan said in confusion.

Goten looked down and answered, "When I was a kid you told me stories about dad's adventures and the one thing I noticed in every single story was that dad always showed mercy to even his worse enemies and always gave them a second chance no matter how much they hurt him or his friends."

Goten then looked and said, "So if I don't give Roza a second chance then how can I ever call myself the son of Goku. A son of Goku would always show mercy and always be willing to give someone a second chance. Besides I saw remorse in her eyes and I sensed guilt in her heart, so I think she's sorry for what she did. I think she still loves me. So I'm going to do the right thing and keep loving her as I promised I would. Even though it will be hard I'll do it anyways because I promised and it's the right thing to do."

Both Chi-Chi and Gohan were stunned. "Goten…..you're amazing." Gohan said.

In that moment Gohan recognized that Goten was more like their father than he could have ever imagined. Part of Chi-Chi took pride in her son but the other part still was angry as hell for the pain Roza had put her baby through.

Goten looked at his mother and said, "That doesn't mean I don't want answers. When she gets back I want to know everything she has kept hidden from me and most importantly I want to know why she did this to me."

Suddenly the door open and Videl came in, "Goten! Your dad is back with Roza!"

Goten looked nervous knowing he had to confront Roza about all of this, "Is she okay?"

Videl nodded, "Fine it seems. Goku has told me the whole story about what happened to her but she seems okay. She's just sleeping."

Goten looked down and closed his eyes, "Send her in as soon as she wakes up. Whatever you do don't let her escape again."

Videl was surprised at the firm tone Goten was using but nodded in understanding and closed the door.

"Mom, you going to be okay?" Asked Gohan.

Chi-Chi nodded and Gohan left the room. He walked out onto the balcony on the hospital. Videl watched as her husband stared at the ground. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Videl lay her head on his back and asked, "What's wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan sighed, "Goten is so much like dad and well….I'm so much unlike dad."

Videl looked curious, "Why do you say that?"

"Goten still cares so deeply for others despite all the pain he has gone through. And even when someone hurts him so bad he still shows mercy and gives them a second chance. But when I fought Cell and Super Buu I wanted to kill them. I never thought about showing them mercy. I was heartless and cruel. I wanted to make them suffer. Especially when it came to Cell. Watching him cower in fear thrilled me." Said Gohan.

Videl heard the soft crying of her husband and rubbed his back to try and soothe him.

Gohan shook, "In my battle with Cell my lust to torture him led to my father's death and in my battle with Buu it led to him absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo and just caused more trouble. Both times I could have ended the battle quickly but I was so damn determined to make them pay. Just the thought of them squirming in pain excited me."

Gohan clenched his fist and through tears asked, "Is something wrong with me, Videl?"

Videl shook head and whispered in his ear, "No. Gohan, we all have faults and your strong sense of justice causes you to become enraged when you see someone hurting innocent people. Rage blinds you and makes you act out only in anger. You're just quicker to anger than your father and little brother are. You can't say there is something wrong with you just because you have one big flaw. I mean compared to the kind and amazing heart you have not to mention your brains and handsome good looks, that one flaw is like nothing."

Then she turned him around and dried his tears, "Listen to me. I love you. Pan loves you. Your family and friends love you. Stop blaming yourself and start loving the amazing person you are. You're not perfect but you're better than most people in this world. That's good enough for me."

Gohan relaxed himself and hugged, "At least you see the good in me even though it's so hard for me to see. Maybe you can teach me how to see it too."

Videl kissed him and rested her head on his chest, "I'd be glad to. First though I want to know what happened between Goten and Roza?"

Gohan looked angry, "It's not easy to talk about but here it goes."

Meanwhile Goku sat in a chair with Roza resting in his arms. Finally the young saiyan female awoke. She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Goku looking down at her with his familiar goofy smile.

"Morning, princess!" Goku said in a happy voice.

Recalling the events that took place today Roza jumped out of his arms and stared at him nervously like she was waiting for him to blast her into oblivion.

Goku looked curious, "Um….what's wrong?"

Roza looked confused, "You mean Goten hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Goku asked.

Roza touched her torso and realized she was completely healed of the injury her brother had inflicted on her.

"You saved me?" Roza asked in surprise.

Goku nodded, "Yep. You were in pretty bad shape. I'm glad I found you when I did."

Her brother was wrong. Goku wasn't coming to kill her. Goku had saved her. Then again Goku didn't know yet about the truth. Just then Roza saw Chi-Chi approaching her. The look in Chi-Chi's eyes said it all. Chi-Chi did know the truth. Roza knew at this point there was no running away from this. She had to face it.

"Goten wants to see you." Chi-Chi said trying to keep herself from attacking Roza.

Roza looked down and nodded. Roza went back into the hallway toward Goten's room. Goku looked up at Chi-Chi and saw the anger in her eyes. Goku knew that look all too well. Chi-Chi only had that look in her eyes when someone hurts her children or Goku himself.

"Chi-Chi, what happened?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

Chi-Chi turned around and looked at Goku, "This wont be easy to tell you…but you'll find out soon enough anyways."

As Roza walked down the hallway she didn't cry but her heart did the crying for her. She was scared and nervous. Whatever Goten did, even if he did want to kill her, she knew she deserved whatever punishment he wanted to dish out. She slowly opened his door and entered his room. The room was dark and the windows were closed. Sitting on the bed was the spiky haired boy she had hurt so much.

"You wanted to see me?" Roza said nervously.

Goten looked angry, very angry. "You've got a lot of explaining to do…so start talking."

"Where do you want me to begin?" She asked.

Goten felt a tear make it's way down his cheek as he asked, "Why? Why did you do this to me!" He shouted.

Roza felt tears softly come out of her eyes. Never had she heard him shout at her like that. It was scary. But she deserved it and so much more. She decided she would tell him the truth but leave out the part about her brother. Deep down she still loved her brother and didn't want to see him dead. She decided as long as he stayed away from the Son family then there was no need to bring him up. If he did come back then she would show no mercy and deal with him herself. For now though she would keep him a secret to make sure the Son family didn't go after him.

"It all began when I was a baby. My mother and father were saiyans who escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta. My father was the saiyan named Turles."

Goten's eyes widened, "My father told me about him."

She nodded and continued, "Yes your dad killed my father. My mother grieved over his death so much that she became ill and died when I was a little girl. She told me to seek out the saiyan Kakarot on Earth and avenge my father. After that I heard about your dad becoming a super saiyan and defeating Frieza. So I spent the next few years trying to become a super saiyan in order to have the power to kill him."

She leaned against the wall and went on, "I failed to become a super saiyan but traveled to Earth anyway. By the time I arrived on Earth you were a 7 year old. I spied on your family and learned about how Goku had missed the first 7 years of your life. It was then I formed a plan to get revenge on him. I thought if I went after you and ruined your life then it would hurt Goku and ruin his family. I thought it would be the best way to get revenge since I learned from spying on your family that Goku already felt such overwhelming guilt for not being there for you."

At this point the top part of her shirt was covered in tears, "My partner dressed up like you and raped that girl 15 years ago. Together he and I planned the whole thing so you would be framed for rape."

Goten looked horrified. But Roza knew there was still more to tell so she continued, "When you were released from prison we tried to continue our revenge. We kidnapped Pan…and then I faked the crash and infiltrated your family so I could hurt you from the inside. But as time went I began to get to know you and your family and I learned you all weren't the monsters I thought you were. I learned Goku was kind and I just knew then that he couldn't have killed my father, Turles, unless he had a good reason to do so. And…"

Roza walked closer to Goten and with tears pouring from his eyes she said, "I fell in love with you. It wasn't fake…I swear I really fell in love with you."

Goten looked down and thought over everything he had just heard. To be honest he didn't know how to react. There was so much to process. He gripped his head and sighed. She did this to him out of revenge for her father, Turles', death. She used Goten like tool to hurt his father. He knew he should probably be beating her until she couldn't stand up. But then again she said she had changed once she spent time with him and his family and she said she really loved him. So he had to give her a second chance.

Then he thought back to what Roza had said. She and her partner had used Goten as a tool to hurt Goku. Goten thought back to what the hooded stranger, Roza's partner, had said to him earlier, that he was a tool.

Goten looked over at Roza and ask, "Your partner….who is he?"

Roza looked down and lied to protect her brother, "A friend I met before I came to Earth. He helped me carry out my revenge. After I ran out of the hospital today I met up with him and told him I didn't want to do this anymore. He got mad and injured me and your father saved me before bringing back here. I promise my partner wont be back again."

Goten shook his head and punched the flower vase next to his bed causing it to break into a thousand pieces. It made Goten's hand bleed but he didn't care. He was breathing heavy and finally just cried.

After a few moments he looked at Roza, his eyes red from all the crying, "I'm mad at you. You fucked up my life! Everyday in prison was like being in hell! I was only 15 years old and surrounded by real rapist and murderers and child molesters and who only knows what other sick fucks! My mother was at home crying every single damn night and my father did his best to comfort her! Not to mention the fact that I missed my niece being born! I missed my graduation, I didn't get to go to college, and maybe you didn't know this but a 15 year prison sentence and lack of a college education at the age of 30 doesn't look good to an employer. And I know they said my record would be erase but they have ways of finding out. And let's go into the fact I had a heart attack and was beaten almost to death by a mob of my former classmates who think I'm the devil incarnate! But you know what really hurts the most? Knowing that the girl I thought was going to be my wife and I would have a bunch of little saiyan babies with, is in fact the one who ruined my life. I was really starting to believe that my life was going to get better and I could maybe find some kind of happiness that make the pain hurt a little less. Having you in my life brought me hope but now it's all been ripped to shreds!"

Goten was wall torn up. His eyes were streaming tears like a flood and his hands were shaking in frustration. He gritted his teeth and shouted, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

Roza fell to her knees and cried. She was crying so hard, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry! Please just kill if you want! Please make me pay! Do something to me because I can't stand what I did! I deserve to suffer!"

She ran over to him and grabbed his hand and pointed it at herself, "Kill me! Blow me away! It's what I deserve." She cried so hard that she was crying blood instead of tears.

Despite how angry he was, it still hurt to see her cry. He lowered his head and sighed, "You're right…you do deserve it. But I still love you…."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What!"

He sighed again, "I told you…I promised you I would always love you and no matter what I would work it out with you. Even though it is extremely hard for me to do this….I forgive you."

She was stunned, "How can you? How can you forgive me?"

Goten looked up at her. In his eyes she could tell he looked like he had just lost something. She knew how badly he wanted to hang on to his anger and hate because it had seemed to him like it was the only thing he had left to claim as his own. But despite that his anger comforted, he let it go because he loved her. Such a love was more powerful than anything. It was almost overwhelming to her.

"Love is stronger than hate….I still love you…" He told her.

Goten had finally let his anger go but doing made him break down into tears. His anger and pain were the only things he knew no one could take from him. But now he had let them go and his comfort was gone. He felt alone now. Truly alone, like he didn't even have himself to depend. So he did the only he could do. He reached out and held Roza close to him and cried. Holding her was the only comfort he had left.

Roza lay there in his arms and still couldn't believe this. He still loved her, he forgave her, and he gave up the anger which was his only comfort in exchange for allowing himself to forgive. She knew she could never fix what she did. But if he still wanted to be her husband then she would do whatever it took to make sure his now broken, crushed, and nearly empty heart, would never be harmed again. She would protect for the rest of his life.

Even though he had found the courage to forgive her, she could not forgive herself. She swore to herself silently that she would never forgive herself for what she did to him. If he would not punish her then she would punish herself.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** First i'd like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've been having problems with getting on the internet this week. I have windows vista and to be honest it sucks XD. Anyways i'm going to post this chapter now before the internet screws up again lol. Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow night unless my internet screws up again so yes, i'm so sorry about taking so long. Now we'll see Goku's reaction to the truth. Looking back at the early chapters in the story Goku had threatened the judge, the police, and everyone present in the court room that if they ever came around his family again he would kill them himself. If Goku could become so angry he would threaten the officials responsible for sending Goten to prison, then what will his action toward Roza, one of the two responsible for the framing of Goten be? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

He fell back on one of the chairs in the waiting room and tried to wrap his mind around what his wife had just old him. Shaking his head in what could almost be described as denial though he knew Chi-Chi wouldn't lie to him about something terrible involving one of their children.

Chi-Chi watched as he stared at the floor trying to figure this out. For Chi-Chi there was nothing to figure out. Anyone who harms her babies in anyway suffers the wrath of her anger. But Chi-Chi knew Goku wasn't the same as her. Goku though simplistic and seemingly always happy on the outside was in fact a deep thinker and torn soul on the inside.

Chi-Chi recalled the first time she ever witnessed this deeper side of Goku. It was soon after they were married and had built their home. Chi-Chi had called Goku for dinner but he didn't come. Immediately she was worried so she went out to look for him. She found him sitting in front of his Grandpa Gohan's old home. When she approached him she heard crying. It surprised her at first because Goku always seemed so cheerful. Then she heard him talking to himself. Goku was apologizing for killing his grandpa. He talked about how much he missed his grandfather. Chi-Chi caught her first glimpse of how much Goku beats himself up over the past and how much he desires to be perfect so he can never hurt the ones he cares for. This was a trait of Goku's that would always be with him for the rest of his life.

There was only 4 people Goku ever showed his inner self to. Chi-Chi was one of them. Then there was the woman Goku considered to be his big sister, Bulma. The other 2 people were the most serious of the Z fighters and the only other 2 people who would truly appreciate this secret side of Goku, and those 2 people were Vegeta and Piccolo. Chi-Chi didn't care if Goku opened himself up to Piccolo and Vegeta since they were simply his friends. However Bulma was a woman and the fact that Goku opens up to her did make Chi-Chi a little jealous though she knew Goku would never betray his family like that.

Chi-Chi's thoughts faded off as she noticed tear stains on her husband's orange gi. She kneeled down and stroked his cheeks drying them of his tears. "Sweetheart?" She asked in concern.

Goku was visibly shaken and asked, "How could she do that to us? How dare she…HOW DARE SHE!" He shouted.

Chi-Chi was flown back by the energy that poured out from her husband. She hit the wall and looked up to see Goku was transformed into a super saiyan.

She noticed the shock on all of the doctor's and nurses' faces and shouted at Goku, "Goku not here! Not in public!"

Goku returned to reason and powered down. He looked at Chi-Chi and said, "I've got to get out of here. If I don't then I'm going to do something I'll regret later."

Chi-Chi knew exactly what he meant. When his anger flared he was capable of killing. Though usually his killer saiyan instincts would cool down moments later and his merciful side would return. She knew her husband needed time to cool down and nodded to him in agreement.

Goku ran outside and flew off. With her husband gone Chi-Chi sat in one of the chairs and looked at the doctors and nurses and apologized for the scare her husband had caused. Chi-Chi lowered her head in exhaustion.

Moments later Videl and Gohan entered the waiting room and Videl asked Chi-Chi, "Where is she? She's going to pay!"

"I take it Gohan has explained to you the Roza and Goten situation? Goku came back with Roza and Roza and Goten are in his hospital room right now." She answered.

Gohan and Videl both looked surprised. "You actually let her back there with him!" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi nodded and answered again, "It's what Goten wanted. I may be angry as hell with Roza but I'll honor Goten's wishes all the same."

Gohan sighed, "Does dad know yet?"

"Yeah. He didn't take it too well. He flew off to calm down." Chi-Chi told her son.

Gohan nodded and said, "I see. Okay. I guess all we can do now is wait for either dad to come back or for Goten to call us back there. Then we can figure out what to do next."

Goku used instant transmission to go to a mountainous island to the north. Here among the cool raging winds and the silent surroundings he was able to think about things without distraction. The great hero of the universe let himself fall into an almost sleep like state of meditation.

After a couple of hours he stood up and sighed, "When I first returned to the hospital with Roza, Chi-Chi said Goten wanted to her. I need to speak with Goten before I do anything."

Goku transported back to the hospital. His wife, oldest son, daughter in law, and grand daughter looked up at him like they were looking to him for advice.

Goku turned toward his wife and asked, "Why did Goten want to see Roza again?"

Chi-Chi stood up and hugged Goku then answered, "He said he still loved her and wanted to give her another chance. He said that showing her mercy and giving her a second chance if she wanted to change was something that you would do. He said if he didn't give her a second chance then he had no right to be called your son."

Goku began to cry again and said, "He really said that?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Goku didn't know what to say. This whole time Goku felt like he was failing his family, failing Goten, but knowing now that Goten looked up to him so much so that he was willing to give a second chance to one of the people responsible for ruining his life, this made Goku feel like maybe he wasn't as much of a failure as he originally thought. For the first time in years Goku began to feel the deep pain in his heart heal.

"My son…Goten…I'm so proud of you." Goku whispered to himself.

He looked at his family and said, "None of us will say anything to Roza and none of us will do anything unless Goten tells us. He's the victim here and whatever happens it will be his choice."

The family all agreed with Goku. They would wait for Goten to call them back and whatever he decided to do they would go along with it. Whatever his decision would be, they would face it together and get through this as a family. Nothing and no one could ever destroy the love that the Son family have for one another.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** In this chapter the Son family and Roza will all be together again since the truth about who she is and what she did came out. How will they all get along and where do things go from here? You'll have to read to find out! Enjoy everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

Goten stirred in his sleep and then awoke. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the sleeping female saiyan resting in his arms. He sighed and looked out his window. It was still hard for him to absorb everything that had happened recently.

In his arms rested the person he should hate the most. But how could he hate the person he loved the most. The conflict inside of him frustrated him to no end. But he had already forgiven her, at least with words he had forgiven her. In his heart however it would take longer to forgive her but he had to eventually. That's what his father would do.

"Goten…" He heard her whisper.

Roza opened her eyes and looked at him before lowering her gaze, "You shouldn't be holding me."

"I said I forgive you." He countered.

She backed out of his arms and sighed, "How can you just let it go and move on so quickly?"

He shook his head, "I said I forgive you. That doesn't mean I've let it go or that I've moved on. Roza, there are some things you can never let go and some things you can't move on from."

She lowered her head, "I know."

Goten looked at her with a gaze of anger causing her to look down in guilt, "Roza, sometimes there are things so terrible in life that they consume your life, they consume your entire being. I mean they literally rip away at your soul, your heart." Goten jerked and in an anger reflex he bit into his arm and made an almost growl like sound.

Roza gulped in fear, "Goten…."

Goten turned his head back toward her and gritted his teeth, "The thing about traumatic and terrible events that give them a longer lasting effect than the good and wonderful events in life, is that terrible events bring about pain, pain unlike love haunts you and thus constantly makes you suffer. People who try to let go of the pain, of the anger, they only do that because they are powerless to do anything else. They can't change what happened so they try to let it go and move on but everyone who has suffered trauma they deep down still carry that pain. That is a truth I know all too well."

Goten looked down and continued, "Everyone who has suffered trauma desires one thing, to go back and erase what happened to cause their trauma. Since they are unable to do so they try to let their pain go…but that is just an illusion, there is no letting go of the pain and no escaping it. Those who run from their pain are cowards. I'm no coward so I embrace the pain and I let it consume me….it's the only logical course."

Goten looked up at her and sighed, "But I still love you. Love and Pain, two powerful emotions and they rage inside of me like a storm. So maybe I really am fucked up. Maybe my thinking has been ruined by everything that has happened. All I know is that I shall embrace the pain of my past and I shall love you as I promised, both shall consume me."

Roza was speechless. How does someone even begin to comment on what Goten had just said. His words were so deep and rang so true. No matter how hard she tried to wrap her mind around how to respond to the views that Goten expressed she still could not come up with anything. What Goten spoke of was the truth and there was no arguing the truth.

"I don't know what to say…." Roza admitted.

Goten stared at her for a few minutes and finally asked, "You truly feel guilt for what you did? Does your heart break with the thought of what you did?"

Roza silently cried and nodded, "Yes…."

Goten sighed, "Then let's try to mend things as best we can. You still love me and I still love you so let's try to salvage what's left. If mom and dad will allow it I want you to continue to live with us and I want to give the future we could have a chance."

"Okay…" Roza answered with a terrible heart breaking pain in her chest.

"Tell the nurse to call my family in." Goten told her.

Roza nodded and stepped out into the hallway to ask the nurse to call in the family. She came back into Goten's room and sat down in a chair. Moments later the rest of the Son family came into the room and the atmosphere became tense and silent.

Gohan kept a blank face but with obvious anger hidden beneath it. Videl's face showed more emotion with slight frustration visible. Chi-Chi's anger showed plainly on her face and she made no attempt to hide her rage. Pan was not present, Videl had asked Trunks to come over and pick up Pan so she could stay at the Brief family home.

Goku's face was the one that most troubled Roza. His glare, the way he looked at her was not one of just pure anger but of disappointment and sadness. Like a parent who couldn't believe that their child had done something terrible.

Roza remembered how Goku had bought her ice cream and held her in his arms as she cried when Goten was first admitted into the hospital. She also recalled how she had called Goku daddy and felt safe in his arms as a daughter would with their father. The part that hurt the most was that Goku had come to see Roza as his own daughter. Now he must feel like he has been betrayed by a daughter.

She realized she hurt Goku almost as much as she hurt Goten and like a reflex her heart made her say, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

The room remained silent after that until Goku turned his head toward Goten and asked, "Are you alright, son?"

Goten nodded, "I'll be fine, dad."

Goku then turned his attention back to Roza and asked, "You want to explain to us why you did what you did?"

Goten looked at his family and said, "I'll explain it all to you. Roza step outside in the hall for a few minutes."

She did as she was told and sat outside Goten's room waiting for them to call her back in. She buried her face in her hands and cried, "They hate me…I can't blame them though….Chi-Chi hates me, Gohan and Videl hates me. Goku…I can't read what he's trying to say. I know he's disappointed and feels betrayed but does he hate me? If he does…I deserve it."

She sighed, "I just wish they would get mad and make me pay…punish me…it's not right that they just forgive me….Goten how could you forgive me like that? How could you continue to love me? I just can't wrap my mind around that."

"I expect him to beat me…maybe even kill me…I expected him to tell me he never wanted to see me again. I never would have predicted he would forgive me….and I never would have guessed he would still love me." She said to herself.

She looked up at the closed door and asked herself, "What kind of people are they that they would forgive someone as terrible as me?

She gripped her fist and said, "Well they may forgive me…but I will never allow myself to escape punishment for what I did. I have to pay even if I have to punish myself."

The door opened and Goku looked at Roza. He lowered his head, got onto his knees and held her hand in his, "Goten told me why you did all of this….I killed your father…I killed Turles. Roza, I'm sorry…."

Roza was stunned. He was apologizing to her? She shook her head and quickly said, "No….don't apologize to me….You can't…that's just…that's just….NO!" She shouted.

Goku looked up at her, "Roza…"

Tears running down her face she shook her head. Goku stood up and pulled her up gently with him. "Come with me…let's talk…"

He took her to the park and together they walked neither one of them saying a word. Finally they arrived at a duck pond and Goku spoke.

"If anyone is to blame for all of this it's me." He said

"No….I'm the only one at fault here…." She argued.

Goku shook his head, "I killed your father…that caused you to seek revenge and that led to this mess….so it's originally my fault."

"Listen Roza…..your father was a space pirate. He came to Earth and planet a massive tree called The Tree of Might. This tree drained the Earth of it's energy and life began die. I had to save the Earth so I battled with your father and I killed him." Goku explained.

He hugged her and cried softly, "If I had known he had a child I would have gone to look for you and make sure you were safe and had someone to raise you. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without a father."

Roza suddenly felt a deep sense of relief overwhelm her. Now she knew the truth. Her father had been a space pirate who was hurting the people of this planet. Now she knew that Goku did have a good reason for killing her father. Now she knew for sure that Goku and the Son family were not the monsters that she and her brother had believed they were for so long. Instead it was her father that was the monster.

"Now I know the truth about my father….he was a monster…and you were never the monster….I'm so sorry I did all of these terrible things…." She cried but quickly stopped feeling as though she had no right to.

Goku held her close, "It's okay…you can cry…let it out…"

She didn't cry, "Punish me Goku…." She begged.

Goku took a step back and shook his head, "I can't…it wouldn't be right. Besides I forgive you, Roza."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, "How can you people be so forgiving…..I CAN'T ACCEPT IT!" She shouted.

Her hair began to spike up more than usually and soon it flashed and turned gold for a moment then back to brown then gold again and this kept repeating as her power grew. Finally she snapped.

"I MUST PAY! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Her power erupted like a volcano and in an instant Roza became a super saiyan.

But she was exhausted and collapsed soon after transforming. Goku caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"She wants to pay for what she did…..she truly feels guilty and hates herself so much that she transformed into a super saiyan. I know how much you must hate someone or something to transform into a super saiyan. My God, the hatred she must feel toward herself must be incredible." Goku gulped in fear at how much self hatred she would have to have for the transformation to have taken place.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't hurt yourself." Goku said to the sleeping Roza.

Hours passed and that night Goten was released from the hospital. Now out of sight from people Goku took Goten to Dende where the young guardian healed the half saiyan. Afterwards the Son family returned home. Goku had lay Roza down to sleep that night and as he turned to leave her room he paused and looked back at the young lady resting.

He walked back over to her bed and gently gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and said to himself, "Your father was Turles so I guess that explains why you…." He paused and then said, "For awhile I was starting to think you were…" He paused again and kissed her cheek once more, "Goodnight….my daughter." He said to her, obviously showing he still had deep affections toward Roza despite what she had done and still saw her as a daughter. But do Goku's words to the sleeping Roza hint at something else?


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** It seemed like they would never get out of the hospital lol. Well now the Son family is back home. Let's see how every copes at home with Roza. As always review and comment! ^_^

It had been 2 days since Goten was released from the hospital and the Son family returned home. Roza was still exhausted from her sudden super saiyan transformation. Goku guessed the reason she hadn't awoke yet was because even though she had the emotional flood needed to transform, she probably lacked the physical strength to handle it and so her body needed a lot of rest.

Another saiyan in the household that was sleeping a lot was Goten himself. Unlike Roza though Goten would wake up, grab a bite to eat and then usually find a nice comfortable spot in the house to fall asleep again. After the traumatic experiences he just went through the poor boy was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

"Goku, I'm worried about Goten. He's been sleeping a lot since he got home." Chi-Chi told her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Chi-Chi after all the poor kid has been through it's no wonder he's so tired. Let him sleep honey. He deserves a break from all of this. Besides he may be trying to drown out some of this by sleeping, so I say we let him process things in his own way, if that's sleeping then let him sleep." Goku reassured his wife.

Chi-Chi sighed and nodded in agreement, "I suppose you're right."

Goku looked concerned all of a sudden, "I'm worried about Roza."

"Well I'm not!" Chi-Chi hissed.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi and said, "Honey, I know what she did was terrible and it hurt all of us so much, but Goten still loves her and we need to try and accept her as a member of this family if Goten is willing to do it. Like I said this should all be Goten's decision."

Chi-Chi grunted, "Goten is the only reason I'm still letting that witch sleep in my house."

"I know baby. I know." Goku said though deep down he was still worried about Roza but thought it best just to agree with Chi-Chi so his wife would not become upset.

Videl walked into the living room and saw Goten sitting in the recliner sleeping like a baby. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

She held his hand and flinched, "Goten, you're so cold."

She got a blanket out of the cabinet and wrapped it around Goten then she gave him another kiss on the cheek and felt of his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Look at what she's done to you. You look so peaceful when you sleep. I love you, little bro" She whispered to him.

Videl stepped into the kitchen and asked, "Has anyone seen Gohan and Pan?"

Chi-Chi looked at Videl and nodded, "Gohan took Pan to see a movie I think. Gohan figured it would be nice to get Pan out of the house for awhile and away from this stress."

Videl looked down and sighed, "Yeah, I agree. The last thing we need is Pan being permanently affected by all of this."

Goku stood up and walked passed Videl, "Excuse me ladies." He said softly.

Videl looked at Goku as he walked away then looked back at Chi-Chi, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's worried about that back stabber Roza." Chi-Chi said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Videl looked kind of surprised, "Why is he worried about her? Shouldn't he be mad at her?"

"I don't know…Goku can be such a mystery sometimes. Sometimes it's even hard for me to tell what's going on in his head." Chi-Chi admitted.

Goku walked over to his youngest son and sat there on the couch watching him sleeping peacefully.

"Goten….I think at this point you just want to block out everything. You can't feel happiness and you don't want to let your anger control you and make you hurt Roza because you still love her. So you're doing the only thing you can do, block out everything by sleeping. Forgive me for ever letting this happen, my son. One of the things a father does is protect his family, I have failed at that far too many times. I swear to you I will…I WILL fix all of this…somehow." Goku promised as tears formed in his eyes. Quickly he stopped his crying and headed upstairs.

Goku stepped into Roza's room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and sat in a chair next to it. He watched the female saiyan sleeping just as peacefully as Goten is. Her steady breathing was soft and soothing.

He held her hand and kissed her cheek, "I failed you too. You hate yourself now, you want to hurt yourself even when others forgive you because you believe that you have to be punished for your crimes, because you can't see any other way to make what you did right. You fail to understand the true meaning behind forgiveness.

Goku couldn't help but laugh at himself a little, "I guess we're in the same boat. I can't seem to forgive myself for my mistakes either. Maybe that's why we have become so close, we can sympathize with each other so well. Maybe I want to punish myself, just like you."

He stroked her hair out of her face, "But I WILL NOT let you punish yourself. I WILL protect you, even from yourself."

"I love you, Roza." Goku said as he kissed her forehead.

He stood up but look down and observed her face closely. Something tugged at Goku's heart, something he couldn't ignore, "She looks so much like….but that's just because she's Turles' daughter, right? She can't be who I think she is….no I'm just thinking about this too much. But her hairstyle it looks so much like my own just shorter and more feminine, kind of like Videl's hair looked when she got that haircut…but that's just because Roza's Turles' child. She couldn't have been made when I….no…I can't think like that, for Goten's sake." Goku shook his head and left her room so she could sleep in peace.

Downstairs Videl and Chi-Chi were fixing dinner. The smell of fried potatoes and onions, fried pork, rice, egg rolls, and stuffed mushrooms filled the air. Goten's nose caught whim of the delicious smells and the young half saiyan awoke.

"Momma…" Goten mumbled tiredly.

"Momma…" He said just loud enough to where Chi-Chi could hear him.

She ran into the living room and hugged her son, "What is it, sweetheart? Can I get you something? Are you hurt?"

Goten looked exhaustingly at his mom and said, "Leave some of that delicious food for me…."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed her son's forehead, "Of course sweetheart."

"Momma…can I have a glass of water?" He asked softly.

Chi-Chi smiled and quickly got him some water. As she handed the cup to Goten, Goku entered the living room and looked at Chi-Chi signaling he wanted to talk to Goten alone. Chi-Chi hurried back into the kitchen to give them some time alone.

Goku sat down on the couch and looked at his youngest child, "You okay, sleepy head?" Goku asked with a smile.

Goten nodded gently, "Yeah dad, how is Roza?"

Goku smiled softly, "She's okay. She's still asleep. You really care for her, don't you?"

Goten looked down, "You think I'm crazy for still loving her?"

"No…I think it makes you an exceptional person. Not many people would have the compassion and courage to do what you did. I'm very proud of you, Goten." Goku told his son proudly.

"Come on Goten, let's go eat. You'll feel better after your belly is full. I know I always do." Goku laughed.

Goten couldn't help but smile, his father had a way of making everyone smile, "Okay dad."

Goten and Goku headed into the kitchen and to cheer Goten up Goku suggested they play a game. Luckily Pan and Gohan arrived right then and wanted to join in the game too. They just decided to bust out the cards and play some poker. By the end of the game the boys were put to shame.

"Oh man, Pan you little sneaky devil!" Goku said with a smile.

Pan wrapped her arms around the pile of chips and pulled them toward her, "You got to know how to bluff boys." She said proudly.

"Poker better be the only time you bluff, young lady." Gohan said.

Pan put on her innocent smile and kissed her father's cheek, "Of course, papa!"

"Dinners ready everyone!" Chi-Chi told them.

They cleared the table of the poker chips and cards and got the plates and silverware out. The family sat down for a nice home cooked meal. Laughter and smiles were all around. Goten couldn't help but feel like a 7 year old again. He smiled and in his eyes he looked at peace. Everyone took notice.

"Wh…what are you looking at?" Goten asked in confusion.

"We've just really missed that goofy child like smile of yours." Gohan said happy to see his little brother smiling.

Goten looked at his family, happy to be at home again with them. Then his smile disappeared and a look of slight surprise took over, "Roza…"

The whole family turned and saw the female saiyan standing at the entrance to the kitchen. She looked afraid and nervous.

"I'm sorry…" She said and started to walk away before someone stopped her.

"Roza….wait!" Goten told her.

She turned around and looked at him. She seemed surprised when Goten stood up and held out his hand toward her. She walked over to him and looked down in shame. Goten quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close in a warm hug. Everyone, even Roza, was surprised.

"Sit down…you're family…eat with us." He whispered in her ear.

She felt some tears escape her eyes, "I don't deserve to be called a member of your family….I don't deserve to eat with you…."

He kissed her neck and whispered again, "I know you don't deserve it….but I want you to eat with us…I want you to be a part of our family anyways….because my love for you is stronger than hate…."

"Goten…." She said in disbelief.

"Sit down here…between dad and I…" He asked.

She sat down nervously and saw the angry glares coming from Videl, Chi-Chi, and Gohan. Goku though placed his hand on Roza's shoulder to comfort her. Goten got some food for Roza and sat the plate in front of her. Slowly she began eating.

The rest of the dinner was silent but Goten and Goku both were happy to see Roza awake and eating with the family. After dinner the family went to the living room to watch some TV. There was a crime investigation show on. As the night went on the family was getting sleepy and started to get ready for bed.

As Roza started to enter her room Goten grabbed her hand and gave her a good night kiss on the lips, "Goodnight Roza…I love you." He told her before he went into his room for bed.

Roza couldn't believe that he had just kissed her. She lay down that night in her bed and cried, "Stop it Goten…stop forgiving me and stop loving me….please just punish me…it hurts too much when you say you love me….it hurts too much when you kiss me…because I know I don't deserve it…."

Goku had slightly cracked her door and listened in on her, "Roza…." He whispered to himself in concern.

Goku started to walk down the hall to his and Chi-Chi's bedroom to sleep. He stopped at his bedroom door and sighed, "I can't keep going with all of these unanswered questions in my head…I have to find out if….I need to find out who Roza's mother really was…"

Goku went into his bedroom and lay down with Chi-Chi, holding her close in his arms as she slept. He too fell asleep soon with questions still running through his head.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** I decided to get this chapter up pretty soon because of the delay I've been having in posting chapters the last week and a half. Also I wanted to clear up what Goku has been speculating on in the last 2 chapters. So please enjoy everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

Goku tossed and turned in his sleep. A nightmare kept plaguing him through the night. A terrible fear Goku kept hidden and a secret Goku kept hidden even to Chi-Chi, a secret no one knew.

"Chi-Chi please listen…Goten…I'm sorry…Roza, sweetheart please listen to me…I'm sorry everyone I…I…" Goku said in his sleep as his nightmare continued.

He was breathing heavy and sweating, "Chi-Chi I didn't mean for it to happen….please don't go…don't leave….NO!" He shouted as he awoke from his nightmare.

"It was nightmare…only a nightmare." Goku said as he sat up and tried to calm down.

Goku looked at his sleeping wife and stroked her arm gently, he couldn't help but cry, "Honey I am so sorry…..I really never meant for that night to happen. I tried to stop it…I tried to get away…but it still happened."

Goku remembered how Roza has talked about punishing herself for what happened to Goten, "Roza wants to punish herself….but I need to be punished too….I betrayed my wife in the most horrible way a man can ever betray their wife…I deserve to be punished." He cried.

Goku got out of bed and stepped outside and tried to think things over. He walked into the bathroom and got a cup of water. As Goku stepped out of the bathroom he looked at Roza's door and looked down.

"I have to know the truth…I cannot keep going like this worrying about if she is…but how do I find out?" Goku wondered.

Then it hit him, "Bulma! Bulma can help me with this."

Goku used his instant transmission to transport to Bulma's house quickly. He sneaked into her bedroom and shook her shoulder gently to try and wake her.

"Bulma…Bulma wake up. It's me Goku." He said trying to wake her.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Goku then her eyes widened and she asked in shock, "What are you doing here at this time of the night! And in my bedroom of all places! If Vegeta saw you in here at this time of the night do you know how mad he would be?"

Goku nodded, "I know this is awkward but I need your help with something, Bulma. It can't wait."

Bulma stood up and pushed Goku out of her room. She stepped out into the hall with him and closed the door behind her, "Okay okay, just don't let Vegeta see you here. Now tell me what's wrong Goku?"

Goku looked ashamed, "I need you to run a DNA test on Roza and me."

Bulma looked shocked, "What! Why! Listen come downstairs to the lab with me and tell me what this is all about."

Once in the lab Bulma asked Goku again, "Tell me why you want a DNA test for you and Roza?" She said this time with more compassion.

Goku turned away from her and walked over to the window. He stared outside at the rain that was pouring down. Bulma could hear him crying softly and then his crying became a little louder. Goku turned back around and looked at Bulma with tear filled eyes, gasping for breathing, obviously torn up about something.

"I slept with another woman…" Goku admitted and let the tears pour freely.

Bulma looked stunned. She couldn't believe it. Had she heard him right? The sweet and loving man she had known since he was a boy had actually betrayed his wife. Of course she knew that this was Goku and he would never do something like that. There had to be more to this story than just a simple lust induced affair.

Bulma walked over to Goku and held his hand, "Tell me what happened, Goku."

It took Goku a minute to be able to gain the composure needed to tell her the story. Finally he was able to speak about it, "Alright….it happened after I fought Frieza on Namek. As you know I was on the planet Yardrat after that battle and was training with the natives there. They taught me the instant transmission. One day I had been practicing with it. I was using it to transport from planet to planet. Well I went too far and ended up running out of power on a mostly unpopulated planet. I was greeted by a female saiyan. Her name was Karza. She seemed surprise to see me but acted as though she knew me. When she heard my voice though and looked into my eyes she said I wasn't who she thought I was. Still though she seemed to want me to stay around for awhile. She even offered to cook me dinner. I figured it would be alright, after all I could use something to boost my power up so I could return to Yardrat."

Goku was shaking now in anxiety, "That night though more happened than just dinner. She and I chatted about stuff over dinner, I had told her about my family and friends on Earth. After I had finished eating I was planning to return to Yardrat but she begged me to stay. I told her I couldn't. Then I remembered feeling a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black after that. When I awoke I was in bed with Karza and I was horrified at what she said. She had drugged me and had sex with me while I was unconscious…."

At this point Goku was visibly breaking down into tears but he continued, "She said I reminded her of her deceased husband and that she couldn't help herself, she said since I looked so much like her husband she didn't want to let me leave. So she slept with me."

Goku was shivering so much now, "Roza has some similarity to me physically…when Karza had said I looked like her dead husband, I assumed she was Turles' mate. When Roza told us she was Turles' daughter I put it all together and figured Karza was her mother…..but…I'm not sure Turles is her father."

Goku continued to explain, "When I was at Karza's house all those years ago I never once saw a little girl…if Roza is Turles' daughter then she would to have obviously been conceived before Turles came to Earth and I killed him. So she should have been at least a year or two old when I arrived at Karza's home…so why didn't I see a little girl there. That's why…that's why I have to make sure that I'm not her….father…."

Finished with his story Goku fell to his knees and cried, "I betrayed my wife….and if Roza is my daughter then Goten and Roza's lives are damaged even more….and….Oh God what have I done…."

Bulma quickly wrapped her arms around Goku and cried with him, "Goku…listen to me. You did nothing wrong. What happened that night with Karza was not your fault. You didn't betray Chi-Chi at all…."

She placed her hand on his cheek and moved his head to where he was looking right at her, "Goku listen to me….you did not choose to have sex with Karza…you did not want to sleep with Karza…she drugged you…Goku listen to me, what she did to you was rape…you shouldn't feel guilty at all…you did nothing wrong…and don't you think for a minute you should be punished for what happened."

"But…if Chi-Chi ever found out…she would hate me…" Goku cried.

Bulma shook her head and rubbed Goku's back to comfort him, "She's not going to hate you….Goku, you know Chi-Chi….the only person she's going to hate is the bitch who raped you. Goku, no truly loving wife would hate her husband and blame him for something like this."

Bulma stroked his spiky hair, "You've felt guilty about this ever since that night haven't you? Oh Goku, I'm so sorry….I wish you would have told someone sooner. I'm sure Chi-Chi would have helped you…she would have comforted you….you didn't have to feel guilty and beat yourself up about this all these years."

She looked at him and said, "Goku…please don't attack yourself about this…don't feel like you deserve some kind of punishment for this…you're the victim here Goku, not the criminal….the last thing you deserve is punishment…."

Goku nodded and dried his eyes, "Thank you…Bulma."

Bulma kissed his cheek and said, "You want me to do a DNA test to make sure she's not your daughter…normally it would go against my morals to do a DNA test without someone's permission but I know this could affect the lives of you, Roza, Chi-Chi, and Goten so let's do this."

Bulma grabbed a needle and had Goku use instant transmission to transport into Roza's room. Carefully Bulma extracted some blood from Roza. Bulma and Goku transported back to the lab and even though Goku hated needles he let Bulma take some of his blood.

"Alright Goku…this wont take too long. I can have the results in 5 minutes." She told him.

Goku nodded and waited for her to complete the test. Just as she said 5 minutes later the results were in.

"What did the results say Bulma?" Goku asked nervously.

Bulma smiled softly but not happily as she was still saddened by what happened to Goku all those years ago, "She's not your daughter. You're not her father. Turles is her real father. Roza is not related to you in any way."

Goku breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Now Roza and Goten could be together and he wouldn't have to worry that it was a wrong and forbidden relationship.

"Oh thank God." Goku said in relief.

"Now that you know she's not your kid, how are you going to tell Chi-Chi about what happened to you." Bulma asked.

Goku looked down, "I don't know if I can. I'm just so afraid she'll leave me if she finds out."

Bulma shook her head and softly reassured him, "Goku she wont leave you….you just have to explain to her it wasn't your fault. You were raped, Goku. You shouldn't feel like you're the bad guy here. You're not."

"Listen Goku, I'm not going to tell you that you have to tell Chi-Chi but I advise you to do so. You don't want to keep secrets from her. Just consider it, Goku. Now go home and be with your wife and hold her close. It's what you both deserve. Love each other with all your hearts, Goku." She told him.

Goku nodded and transported back home. He cuddled back into bed with Chi-Chi and held his sleeping wife close, "I love you, Chi-Chi…I'm sorry…Bulma says I shouldn't feel guilty but I still feel like I betrayed you….I'll make things right…somehow…" He whispered to his sleeping wife.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Well a lot of stuff was revealed and there were many things that were hinted at in the last chapter. As you can tell loose ends are being tied up and unanswered questions are starting to be answered which means this story is nearing it's conclusion. Now I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in this story but I would be surprised if this story goes pass 45 chapters. I already have the ending in mind and I know exactly how the story will end and the events leading up to that end. So I'm sure my loyal readers are dying to see how this all turns out and I hope the ending does not disappoint. So look forward to that but for now lets focus on this chapter. Enjoy everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

A few months passed and the air had become cold, the sky grey, and rain became snow. It was winter time. The tension between the Son family and Roza had not faded away though it had eased. Goku was still struggling with telling his wife the truth about what happened to him when he was out in space. Goten was still struggling with his emotions and trying to love Roza as much as he could. Finally Roza was still beating herself up about what she did to Goten. She seemed distant from Goten, whenever he tried to hold her or kiss her she wouldn't respond much and usually just walk away. This made it very hard for Goten to try and heal things between him and Roza.

Today was a day of hope though. Christmas was coming soon and today the Son family was going to look for a tree. This opened an opportunity for healing.

Goku along with the rest of the family were already dressed in their coats and hoodies waiting for Goten and Roza.

"Goten, you ready yet?" Goku shouted.

Goten opened his bedroom door and shouted back, "Almost dad!"

The young half saiyan was had his hoody and boots on but he was waiting on Roza. After a couple more minutes he slowly opened Roza's door and saw her standing at her window looking outside.

"Roza…everyone is ready. Come on." He told her softly.

"I'm not going…" She answered quickly.

"What do you mean? Of course you're going. This is a family event and you're family." He argued.

"A family I don't deserve to be a part of." She retaliated.

Goten sighed in disappointment. He really wanted her to go. He wanted to have fun with her like he used to. "Please don't do this…you're hurting yourself and besides….I want you to go…we'll have fun."

Roza turned around and shook her head, "Fun! Goten…I ruined your life…you're not supposed to have fun with me."

"I'm supposed to be punished for what I did." She told him as she turned back around facing the window.

Goten walked over to her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist, "I said I forgive you…" He tried to kiss her neck.

She pushed him off of her and almost cried but she had cried so much lately that she didn't have the tears to cry, "Just stop it! Stop trying to love me…it's no use….you may forgive me…but I can't forgive myself."

"Roza…." Goten said as he tried to hold her arm. That's when he felt something odd beneath her sweater sleeve. It didn't feel like her normal smooth skin. She tried to move her arm away from him but he lifted up her sleeve before she could and gasped at what he saw on her arm.

"What the hell is this!" He asked in shock as he looked at the cuts all over her arm.

"It's nothing." Roza said pulling her sleeve back down.

"Nothing my ass! Roza those aren't just cuts, those are deep cuts that rip into your muscles! And there's a lot of them! Why have you been doing that to yourself! How long have you been doing that!" He demanded to know.

She looked down and said, "Since it started to get cold and I could wear a sweater."

"So why have you been cutting yourself?" He demanded again.

She looked up at Goten and admitted, "I told you…I can't forgive myself…I have to pay. You forgave me and you wont hurt me. So I have to hurt myself."

"That's crazy!" He shouted.

"That's justice, Goten! I can't allow myself to get away with what I did! I hurt you so much and so I have to pay for that sin! It's the right thing to do!" She shouted back.

Goten looked at her other arm and saw red stains on it. He grabbed that arm and lifted that sleeve up, "These are recent cuts on this arm! They're still bleeding a little…"

Goten grabbed a cloth off of her desk and began to clean her cuts, "Roza…please stop this…please…" He begged softly, crying gently.

She didn't say a thing. She didn't like that he was being so nice to her when she knew she didn't deserve it. "Goten…I'll go with you to find a Christmas Tree."

Goten looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you, Roza."

"Everything alright up here? I heard shouting" Goku said as he opened the door and saw Goten cleaning cuts on Roza's arm.

Goku looked sad, "Roza…" He was about to say something but saw the look in Goten's eyes and knew Goten would say all that needed to be said.

"We'll be waiting downstairs you guys." Goku said as he walked out of the door.

Goten hugged Roza and whispered, "Don't do this anymore…please Roza…you keep doing this and you'll only be hurting me even more…if you really are sorry for what you did and you don't want to hurt me then stop doing this…please…"

Roza felt numb. She would stop if this truly hurt Goten but she still didn't want to stop punishing herself. So maybe she wouldn't cut herself anymore but there was certainly other ways to hurt herself.

"Promise me you wont cut yourself anymore." He asked her.

She sighed and quickly said, "I promise…"

Moments later the two young saiyans came downstairs dressed in hoodies and went into the forest with the rest of the Son family. There were plenty of trees the choose from. They came in all sizes.

"Well kids you go find one you like and we'll chop it down!" Goku told his family.

Videl and Gohan went with Pan to look for a tree. Roza silently went toward a pond with Goten following. Goku stood there with Chi-Chi which presented the opportunity Chi-Chi had been looking for to ask him something.

She rubbed his back and asked, "You going to tell me what's been bothering you the past few months?"

Goku suddenly felt nervous and said weakly, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Goku. I know something has been troubling you. I've waited long enough I think I need to know what's been bothering you lately. Please tell me." She pleaded.

Goku felt nervous and Chi-Chi felt his back tense up. Goku knew he couldn't keep this a secret for much longer, he knew he had to tell her, "Tonight…wait until tonight and I promise I'll tell you everything." He promised.

Chi-Chi leaned up and kissed his neck, "Okay, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He whispered back to her.

"MOM! ! DAD! ! HELP! !" Goten shouted.

Goku and Chi-Chi ran through the woods and saw Goten standing at a pond freaking out.

"What happened, son!" Goku asked in panic.

"Roza just jumped into this pond right in front of me!" He shouted.

"She did what! Is she crazy! That water is freezing, even for a saiyan it wouldn't take long to die." Goku looked at the pond trying to figure out how to save her without in danger anyone else.

Before he could act though Goten went Super Saiyan 2 and plunged into the water.

"Goten wait!" Goku shouted but his son had already disappeared beneath the water.

Goten was swimming as fast as he could, his super saiyan aura provided enough heat to keep him warm but he knew even that would not last forever. Then he caught glimpse of Roza on the bottom of the pond floor. He quickly grabbed her hand and swam out of the water. Upon emerging to the surface he took a massive breath and flew out of the water and onto the shore.

"ROZA BREATH!" He shouted.

He started to perform CPR on her but it didn't seem to be working. Tears were pouring from his eyes and landing on her cold pale face. Again he tried CPR over and over until finally she began coughing up water and started breathing again.

Goten sat her up and held her in his arms, "What the hell is wrong with you! Don't ever do that again!" He cried.

"Goten…" She whispered before passing out.

Goku put his hand on Goten's shoulder and said, "Let's get her home where she can get warm."

Goku used instant transmission to transport himself, Goten, and Roza back to the house. Goku wanted to stay and help out but Goten insisted that he return to the woods so Pan wouldn't worry and would be able to enjoy picking out a tree. So Goku transported back to the woods where his family was waiting.

Goten quickly got Roza's wet clothes off and blushed but right now his concern for her health far outweighed his admiration for her beauty. He made a bed in the floor for her to rest in front of the fireplace. The fire warmed her body causing the paleness to return to a more normal color. He used a towel to dry her body and then put some warm pajamas on her. He wrapped her in a blanket. He put on some warm pajamas of his own and cuddled with her under the blanket. For the first time in a long time he was holding her close in his arms like he used to. Soon he fell asleep with Roza resting in his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** Originally this chapter was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but since I was trying to publish that chapter so quickly I decided to cut this part out and use it for this chapter. So enjoy everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

She stood there staring at the floor. Frozen in shame and guilt she could only stand there like she was merely existing and not living.

"Roza…" A soft male voice called out to her.

She turned around slowly and looked at him with eyes empty as the void of space, "Goten…" She said without the slightest hint of emotion.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay? You seem like you're out of it."

"What did I tell you about hugging me. It's not right for you to hug me." She told him.

"You can't tell me not to love you. Roza, you're my girlfriend…my lover, I can't just shut my love off for you no matter how much you hurt me." He said with a slight smile trying to get her to lighten up.

She gritted her teeth and smacked him across the face, "Everyone has their pain limits…eventually you'll stop loving me! You'll see!"

"Don't say that…" He said in a tone that displayed she had just hurt him bad.

"Well it's true! I'll prove it to you!" She shouted.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"I'll show you and then we'll see if you still love me!" She shouted and gripped her fist.

Suddenly she smacked him again and then again and again and again. Over and over until his cheeks were a bright stinging red. Tears coming down his cheeks barely soothed the sting on his cheeks. Fueled by anger she continued to smack him until his faced was bruised badly. Then she realized that he wasn't going to fight back.

She cried and shook her head, "You idiot what is wrong with you! Defend yourself! Fight back! Stop me from hurting you!"

He shook his head and simply said, "No…I wont."

Her eyes widened and she stepped back, "What! No way! How can you resist hurting me when I have hurt you so much?"

"Because I love you." He answered simply.

She cried like crazy and screamed as loud as she could. Goten grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her to get her to calm down.

"Roza…wake up! Wake up!" Goten commanded.

Everything went black then Roza opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up. She looked at her hands and looked at the fire place next to her. She realized she was back in the Son home.

"I was dreaming…" She said to herself.

"I'll say…" Said a voice coming from a boy on the couch.

She looked up at the boy and recognize him as Goten. He was cuddled in a blanket sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate.

She grasped her forehead and looked sick, "I feel ill."

"Well that usually happens when you jump into an ice cold pond. You got me sick too when I jumped in to save you." He told her.

She lowered her head and sighed, "I'm sorry"

Lights flashed behind her. She turned around and stared at the source of the lights. A pine tree with beautiful and colorful flashing lights. Decorated with ornaments and other decorations. Finished with a glowing star on top.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A Christmas Tree. Christmas is a holiday of giving and spending time with friends and family. It's the birthday of a savior." He answered.

Goten stood up and walked over to the tree. He looked at a small paper cut out angel decorated with glitter, "I made this when I was seven years old. I made this because Gohan and mom said that my dad was angel now. He was still dead at the time. But the next Christmas was wonderful because it was the first Christmas I spent with my dad." Goten smiled.

Goten turned and looked at Roza, "This Christmas can be special too…it will be the first one I get to spend with you. But it will only be special if you let it be."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He knelt down on his knees and stroked her cheek, "Please accept my forgiveness as a gift. And give yourself a gift of self forgiveness."

She looked down and whispered, "But I…"

"Roza please! I can't take this anymore! Seeing you hurt yourself like this is too much for me. Look Roza, maybe I'm sick in the head for still loving you but I don't care….I can't stop loving you." He begged.

"Goten…what do you expect us to do just forget the past and act like those things never happened." She asked.

He shook his head, "No…we can't forget what happened…it's just…well it's complicated. I guess the best way to describe it is that…well bad guys always say darkness will consume everything or something like that…so I guess what I'm saying is if you forgive yourself and we make new happy memories then maybe light will consume our lives….consume the even the memories and the pain and take away the hurt."

"Please Roza…" He begged.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She saw how much he was holding back his anger and trying to be like his father and forgive. Here she was beating herself up and making it hard for him to be happy with her. She realized every time she hurt herself she was also hurting him.

She sighed and said, "I'm so weak…you find the strength to forgive me yet I'm so weak I can't even forgive myself…I'm pathetic…"

He moved over and got under the blanket with her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips softly, "Then stop being weak…be strong and forgive yourself….we're both still alive so let's be strong and make the future better than the past."

She started crying in buried her face in his chest, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry….I'm such a fool…."

He held her close and whispered, "It's okay…we'll make things better now….I love you, Roza."

She loved feeling his arms around her again and the way he kissed her always made her feel loved, "I missed this…I missed how it feels to be held by you….I'm so sorry I hurt you…I love you, Son Goten. I'll spend every day of the rest of my life loving you."

"You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that." He said nuzzling his head against hers.

Goten looked up and smiled, "Mistletoe"

Roza looked up, "What's mistletoe?"

"A special plant that two people must kiss under" Goten blushed.

Roza blushed as well, "Oh."

They leaned in and kissed each other passionately for the first time in months. Warmed by the fire and comforted by the blanket they fell into a deep sleep together as the snow fell softly outside.

Upstairs Goku was getting ready for bed. Chi-Chi sat on the bed in her gown. She waited for Goku to say something but after a few moments she decided to speak up.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku froze. He looked down and prepared himself for what he knew he had to do. "You sure you want to hear what I'm about to tell you? It's not going to be easy to hear, Chi-Chi."

"Come here honey." Chi-Chi told him.

Goku crawled into bed next to his wife and blushed when she held him close to her. She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Honey, it's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me. You know I can never hate you, sweetheart. I'll always love you." She promised him.

Chi-Chi could see Goku was visibly shaken by whatever it was that was bothering him. She kissed his cheek and tried to sooth him by rubbing his back which was something that seemed to sooth Goku and both of his sons, "Goku…" She said in a more serious yet assuring tone, "You can tell me anything…don't be afraid…"

Goku nodded and began to explain, "After I beat Frieza on Namek…I landed on the planet Yardrat and learned instant transmission. One day I was practicing the technique by transporting from world to world. I landed on a planet and found myself out of energy. A saiyan woman met me there. This woman was Turles' wife, Roza's mother. Since I looked so much like her deceased husband she couldn't stand to see me go so she…" Goku paused.

Chi-Chi saw the tears that softly streamed down his cheeks and she knew whatever happened must have been terrible. She was shocked to learn Goku had met Roza's mother so long ago but right now that didn't matter to her. All that mattered is what was making her husband upset.

"It's okay Goku, tell me what she did…I'm not going to be upset with you." She held him tighter.

He closed his eyes and barely managed to say, "She drugged me and….raped me…" A waterfall of tears were let loose.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. Absolute shock came over her. It was hard to imagine that the most powerful man in the universe could be drugged and raped but Chi-Chi knew Goku's heart and knew he wasn't making this up.

What Chi-Chi didn't realize is her long moment of pause was giving Goku the wrong impression.

"You hate me…don't you?" He broke out of her arms and ran to a corner crying and clenching his chest as he was forced to take deep breaths from the anxiety he was overcome with.

Chi-Chi quickly realized her mistake and tried to fix it. She jumped out of bed and ran over to her husband taking him back into her arms and crying with him.

"Goku no…Sweetheart I don't hate you….sweetheart this wasn't your fault. Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?" She asked.

Goku looked down in shame, "I thought if you knew you would think I cheated on you and…I was afraid you would leave me…"

"Oh baby…You should have known better. Goku I wouldn't have left you…I would have done everything I could to help you. You've been hiding this all these years…the pain that must have been eating away at you…" Chi-Chi led him back to the bed and cuddled him in comfort.

Goku tried to regain his train of thought and told her the rest, "Roza would have had to have been a year or two old by the time I met her mother because I had killed Turles before then. So Roza had to have been conceived sometime before Turles came to Earth. I didn't see a little a girl at the time I met Roza's mother and when Roza came to Earth and told us she was in fact Turles' daughter well I…I was worried Roza may have been my daughter and if she was then…she couldn't be with Goten…so I had Bulma do a DNA test…thankfully Roza isn't my daughter…she's really Turles' daughter…"

Chi-Chi petted Goku's head and snuggled him, "Oh baby…I had no idea that….I'm just so sorry Goku….I wish I would have known sooner….listen baby don't hide anything like this from me ever again…please….now rest Goku…rest and I promise we'll get through this together."

Goku felt loved in her arms and now for the first time in months he felt at ease. Like a heavy burden had been lifted. He quickly fell into what would be the best sleep he would have in a long time.

Chi-Chi on the other hand had a lot to think about. As she thought about what Goku had just admitted all she could do is whisper his name in sorrow, "Goku…"


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** This is a Christmas Chapter! Enough said lol! I'd like to apologize for taking so long in getting this chapter up everyone. See I started college this week and have been super busy. Anyways I will try to continue to update this story with 2 chapters per week. So expect the next chapter sometime early next week. Enjoy Everyone! As always review and comment! ^_^

Stars twinkled in the night sky on this snowy Christmas eve. All things seemed at peace on this silent night. Winter was in full swing with all it's beauty and splendor. The snow glistened in the night with the moonlight shining down upon it.

Of course that wasn't the only thing glistening. The Son family house was decorated with lights of all colors that shined with a wonderful glow that symbolized the warm feelings that Christmas brings. But probably what was most beautiful was the glistening in the eyes of two half saiyans.

Roza and Goten stood outside on the balcony drinking hot chocolate and watching the snow fall. The cold air gently blew against their pale cheeks and the calm atmosphere of the moment put both of them at a gentle and peaceful ease.

"So this is Christmas eve. This is nice." Roza said softly.

Goten smiled as memories of his childhood Christmas' came rushing back to him, "Yeah…I've missed this. It's been so long since I actually got to properly celebrate Christmas."

Roza looked down, "I'm sorry…it's my fault you missed 15 years worth of Christmas."

Goten took her hand in his and kissed her cheek, "Stop thinking that way….it's forgiven. I'm just glad I have the chance to enjoy Christmas again and this time I can spend it with you."

"Goten listen…." Roza started to say something but was interrupted by Goten.

"Stop right there….no more…no more talk about the bad stuff…This is Christmas and only good things should happen on Christmas….okay?" Goten told her in an almost angry voice but that was quickly replaced by a happy child like smile.

Roza had begun to notice lately that Goten would often shift moods quickly and radically. One minute he could be angry and then in a second he would be happy. Roza was terrified that all the stress and suffering he had been through had finally caused something in him to snap and make him have an almost split personality…or maybe it was his mind trying to defend itself by blocking Goten's senses and mind from reality. Whatever the case it couldn't be good.

"Are you okay Goten?" She asked worriedly.

Goten looked confused, "Um sure…why do you ask?"

Roza quickly made up an excuse, "Oh well it's just so cold out here and I didn't want you to get sick."

Goten chuckled, "I wish you could have been as concerned about me getting sick when I had to jump into that pond to save you. I was sick for a whole week after that."

Roza looked down, "Sorry about that too…."

"Stop it!" He said again in a almost angry voice, "Forget about it….let's just enjoy Christmas. Come on let's head back inside." He said in a happy voice now.

The two headed inside and when Goten looked at the clock he was surprised, "11:00 pm! It's that late! Everyone must be in bed already. I guess we should head to bed as well."

"Guess so…goodnight, Goten." Roza said and started to walk to her room but Goten grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Actually…I was hoping we could sleep together again…like we did before…" He asked nervously.

Roza blushed, "Oh…are you sure? Are you really ready for that yet?"

He smiled, "Of course…Otherwise I wouldn't ask."

"Well um…okay…" She agreed.

They spent the night together and made love in the warmth and safety of his bed as the snow fell softly in the night. An hour passed and Goten looked at his clock.

"Midnight…It's officially Christmas…" He smiled and then passionately kissed Roza, "Merry Christmas, Roza."

Roza blushed, "Oh Goten…" She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest with the blanket wrapped around them.

They fell into the serenity of sleep and slept peacefully through the silent night. Then the dawn arose that Christmas morning. The smells of ham, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, chicken casserole, green beans and other wonderful aromas of treats that comprised Christmas dinner filled the air.

Of course a saiyan's nose never rest even in sleep and Goten's nose was like an alarm clock for him when the smell of his mother's cooking was present.

Goten's eyes popped up opened and his nose wiggled, "Food….and it's Christmas morning….Mom's Christmas dinner!" Goten said in excitement.

Goten's excitement awoke Roza as well, "Huh? What?" She asked as she slowly came out of sleep.

"Oh sorry I woke you, baby. It's Christmas morning though!" He said with a huge childish grin on his face.

Roza smiled softly, "Well in that case Merry Christmas."

"Come on let's get dress and head downstairs!" Goten jumped up and slipped some pajamas and a loose T-shirt on. Roza got up and slipped on some pajamas of her own and a T-Shirt.

They headed outside where they met Goku in the hall. Both of the young saiyans froze as did Goku. Goku looked at Roza's bedroom and then at Goten's room and then at the saiyans.

"Why would you two be coming out of the same bedroom in the morning?" Goku asked with an _I gotcha_ smirk on his face.

Roza and Goten lowered their heads and blushed. Goku laughed and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder as he walked passed them, "Just don't let your mother find out." He laughed.

Goten and Roza looked at each other both relieved that Goku wasn't mad.

"Close one." Goten said.

"No kidding" Agreed Roza.

They both couldn't help but laugh though.

They headed downstairs and found Pan watching the Disney World Christmas parade on TV. She was waiting impatiently to open her presents under the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Pan!" Goten cheerfully told his niece.

Pan jumped up and hugged her uncle tightly, "Merry Christmas, Uncle Goten."

Then Pan said something surprising, "Merry Christmas, Aunt Roza."

Roza smiled softly, "Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart."

As Roza watched Pan walked over back to the TV she couldn't help but get an odd feeling. It was weird in the sense it was unfamiliar yet happy at the same time.

"What's wrong, Roza?" Goten asked.

Roza looked at Goten and said, "She called me her Aunt…."

"Well you will be soon, right?" He reminded her.

She nodded, "Yeah but…well it's just I don't know if I deserve to be called her Aunt. I'm not even worthy of being the wife of her uncle…."

Goten placed his finger on her lips and said, "Hush….no more talk like that…." He gave her a kiss.

Gohan stepped out of the kitchen and announced, "Dinner's ready! Come on everyone!"

Goten bowed like a gentleman, "Shall we my lady?"

Roza giggled as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. The table was decorated with a beautiful red and white table cloth. There was food galore on that covered the table separated only by spaces for plates where each member of the family would sit. At the center of this feast was a large turkey cooked to perfection.

"Oh my God…." Roza said in disbelief as she felt her natural saiyan appetite kick in.

"I've never seen her cook a Christmas dinner this big in my life…." Goten said as his mouth started to water.

Gohan couldn't help but drool a little bit over the meal. Videl saw this and knew it wasn't his fault, it was his saiyan nature to be enticed by food. She nudged him slight and whispered, "Honey, you're drooling, stop it!"

Gohan quickly rubbed the drool away, "Sorry about that."

Goku rushed down stairs and moved passed the rest of his family. He jumped in the air with a massive grin on his face ready to dive into the food. Chi-Chi smirked and threw a big frying pan at him sending the strongest man in the universe flying to the ground.

"Owww! Chi-Chi what was that for!" Goku asked rubbing his head.

"You were about to ruin the dinner! Luckily I anticipated as much from you and kept a frying pan at my side." She explained.

Goku sighed, "Well hopefully a bump on the head wasn't the only thing you're planning to give me for Christmas."

Goku stood up and looked at Chi-Chi innocently, "Can we eat now…pretty please?"

Chi-Chi giggled, "Of course, everyone sit down and start making yourselves a plate of food."

Once everyone had their food and had said grace the family began to eat. Laughter and words of comfort and kindness filled the air. Everyone was relaxed and finally having a good time. Goten was so happy. Sharing Christmas dinner with his family once again symbolized everything he had been dreaming about the past 15 years.

Everyone was laughing except for one, Roza. Goku picked up on this and asked softly, "What's wrong? It's okay, come on sweetheart you can talk. It's not a crime. It's Christmas Roza. This is the season of giving, and family, and friends, and love, and well…forgiveness."

Goku stood up and looked at his family, "Listen the past few months have been tense…scratch that the last 15 years have been tense and well they've sucked basically….but the past few months have made things even more tense…"

"Haven't we lost enough of our lives focused on this…..look we're all still alive, we all have our health and we all have each other…besides time it's not like we have lost anything we can't get back…I think Roza has suffered enough already…it's time we all forgive her…Goten did and he was the victim of this…if he can forgive her then what right do any of us have to keep hating her for what she did?" Goku explained.

Chi-Chi was surprised. This was one of the few times Goku had ever shown this deeper side to anyone but herself and a few of his friends. If Goku was willing to come out like this then he must have been thinking about this hard.

"I forgive you Roza…." Videl stood up and said.

Gohan stood up next, "I forgive you too…"

"So do I." Said Pan.

Goku looked at Roza and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I forgave you months ago…"

Goten held her hand, "You know I've forgiven you…I love you…"

Everyone looked at Chi-Chi to see what she would choose. Chi-Chi felt conflicted. The mother inside of her wanted to destroy Roza for hurting her baby, but deep down she knew what she was doing was wrong. If she kept hating Roza then she would be hurting her son.

Besides she had to admit that deep down somewhere she wanted to mend things with Roza, she wanted her to be a part of the family. It was hard but Chi-Chi swallowed her rage and with a few tears that were in truth only drops from the stream flowing inside of her she finally spoke up.

"I….I…I forgive you…Roza." Chi-Chi said then closed her eyes.

Roza smiled softly and brushed the tears out of her eyes, "I…I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize anymore…" Goku said with a smile.

"Thank you…." Roza softly said. "Thank you so much…I just don't know what to say….The love you all show even to someone like me…is overwhelming….it's amazing…I just don't know what to say…"

Goku knelt down and hugged her, "How about we just say…Merry Christmas."

That night after dinner they gathered around the tree to open presents. The presents were nice, mostly jewelry and clothes for the women, and some video games and fighting stuff for the boys. Goten got an extra special gift courtesy of the Brief family, all the latest game systems.

While the rest of the family continued to celebrate around the tree, Goten and Roza were outside just taking in the night.

"Roza…" Goten whispered.

"Yes Goten?" She asked curiously.

"Come with me I want to show you something." Goten said as he held her hand and flew her to a tree with two hearts carved into it. In one heart the names Goku and Chi-Chi were carved. In the other heart the names Gohan and Videl were carved.

"This tree is where my mom and dad and later Gohan and Videl carved their names, a symbol of their love. I think it's about time a third couple was added to this tree don't you?" He said with a smile.

Roza blushed a deep red, "Goten…"

Goten pulled out a knife and carved half of a heart. Roza took the knife and carved the other half of the heart. Then she carved Goten's name into the heart and Goten carved Roza's name into the heart. With the symbol of their loved made out, they held each other's hands and stared into the night sky as snow fell on their pale faces.

"Merry Christmas, Roza." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Goten." She whispered back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little short but this chapter is meant to move the story along to it's next stage which will lead to the end stage of the story. So everyone enjoy! As always review and comment! ^_^

Christmas was a well needed turning point for the Son family. Since then the tension has been lessened greatly. Everyone seemed happier and life was finally starting to return to normal.

Tonight was New Year's Eve. The Son family was invited over to the Capsule Corp to watch the ball drop and usher in the new year. The Brief family had a late night cookout going and of course the saiyans were loving it. Magic filled the air, it seemed like a happy dream. A happy dream that was well welcomed after the long nightmare they had been through.

Goku and Vegeta were sparring on the front lawn. Goten and Roza watched them from the balcony. Goten watched the battle closely as he ate a BBQ chicken leg. Roza was looking up at the stars as she thought over random things.

"Hey Goten?" She said.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

She looked at him and then back at the stars, "You said your family and friends were good friends with the rulers of the universe, the Kais I think you called them, what are they like gods or something?"

Goten pondered the question and answered, "Well I don't know if I would go as far as calling them gods. They lack some of the things that make a god a god. Like they aren't immortal though they can live for tens of thousands of years, the higher ones known as Supreme Kais can live for like 75 millions years. The Kais aren't all knowing, though they do know more than anyone else because they have a massive set of records about the history of the universe, and many things about the universe and the things within it."

Goten pondered the question further and answered, "I guess they are more like highly advanced kings more than they are gods."

"You think there is anyone above the Kais?" She asked curiously.

Goten smiled, "I asked my dad that same question once. He said the Elder Supreme Kai may know about that. I changed a lot over the past 15 years, I became a lot more curious about stuff like that. Why are you so curious about this stuff."

Roza looked down, "To be honest…I'm scared. I was afraid that when I die I would be punished for eternity for the bad things I've done. I was just thinking about and wanted to ask someone who actually knows about this stuff."

"What's it like to be dead?" She asked.

Goten thought about it and answered, "Well I was dead once. When I was 7 years old. See being dead for me and most of my family and friends is different than what it is for the majority of people when they die. You see when a person dies their body dies and their soul is released from their body. Somehow the Kais set up a way where a soul is instantly transported to Other World upon death. Most people come to Other World in a spirit form that resembles a cloud. But for people who are really strong their soul takes on the shape of their body, and this is what it's like for saiyans and other people with high power levels."

"Well for strong people it doesn't sound that bad." She said.

"Well there are a lot of disadvantages to being dead. You see even for strong people who souls take on a shape similar to their bodies, there are some drawbacks. For one a soul is a lot more vulnerable than a living person because if the soul is destroyed then that person wont exist anymore, as such protecting a soul is extremely important. This is why souls aren't allowed to leave Other World. In Other World they are much more protected then they would be in the physical universe. Of course there is another draw back, you see souls can't remain in the physical universe for very long. There are certain forces in the physical universe which can easily destroy a soul, this is another reason why souls aren't allowed to leave Other World. Although some souls can, like my dad did once but only for very short amounts of time, like a day or so. These forces though don't exist in Other World so it's a perfect place for souls." Goten explained.

Roza looked stunned, "Dang….I guess many people don't know about this."

Goten laughed, "Nope. Then again most people don't save the universe on a regular basis."

Roza looked down. Goten noticed and rubbed her back, "Hey…listen King Yemma, the guy who judges souls after death, he owes my dad a few favors. So don't worry when you die I promise you're not going to be punished."

Roza looked at Goten and kissed him passionately, "You're amazing Son Goten. You know things most people don't, you've seen more than most people ever see, and not too mention you have the biggest heart I've ever seen or felt."

She hugged him gently and cuddled her head in his chest, "I love you. I'm so lucky to be able to call you my boyfriend. You're the most wonderful boy a girl could ever want. You're incredibly strong yet so gentle, you've met the rulers of the universe, you've died and come back, you've been through a living hell in your life and yet you still forgive someone like me."

"Not to mention I'm the son of Goku…" Goten said proudly.

"How did you come back to life?" She asked.

Goten smiled and said, "The Dragon Balls. Seven magic orbs forged from the mystic energies of the universe by a member of the Namekian race. When gathered together the energies are released and take on the form of a dragon who will grant you a wish."

"I see…." She said.

Goten could hear the countdown to New Year's starting and looked into Roza's eyes, "Speaking of wishes…there's one wish only you can grant me."

He bowed on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket, "The first time I tried this I didn't have a ring…so this time let's do it right. Roza will you marry me" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a sparkling diamond.

Roza was taken by surprise. She kneeled down and kissed his lips softly, "My answer is the same as the first time…yes I will marry you Son Goten."

With that the cheers of the whole town could be heard shouting, "Happy New Years!"

But this new year which started with the light of a new hope was also stained with a hint of darkness. Watching the celebration from the skies above was Roza's brother. He floated in the sky plotting what he could do next. Where his plans went from here. Then his look focused in on Pan who was with her mother and father near the pool.

"They have no idea what is coming…." Roza's brother said to himself.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:** And so the final story arc begins. Everyone please enjoy. Review and comment.

It was a chilly February morning. The calm grey skies seemed so lifeless and without hope. It all seemed far too fitting for this day. Today was a day that signal a road ahead that would be so cold and grey.

On this morning she felt a power that triggered mixed feelings in her. Indeed it was the energy signal of her younger brother. Any sister would normally be happy to see her sibling and indeed Roza couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of happiness but more than anything she felt unease and tension.

She had left the safety of the Son home early this morning. She couldn't get that amazing and loving family involved in this. The energy signal grew stronger and below her standing on a cliff was her sibling. She landed and stared at his back for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why are you here?" She asked nervously.

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" He said rather seriously.

"I told you to leave…for your own good….please…" She pleaded.

He grunted, "Don't order me around….traitor."

"Traitor? Brother listen to me…you're not seeing clearly. These people didn't do the things we thought they did." She tried to get him to understand.

He turned around and glared at her, "So you call our mother a liar? How dare you!"

"Look I don't know what happened with mom okay. I don't know what to believe about her story!" She admitted.

He gritted his teeth, "Then let me go over it for you again. The story our mother told us on her death bed was this. Our mom was married to your father Turles. They escaped the destruction of the saiyan home world and would later conceive a daughter. That daughter was you. Turles, your father, goes to Earth and is slaughtered by the saiyan Kakarot now known as Goku. A few years later Goku becomes a super saiyan and kills the galactic tyrant Frieza. It was during the period after this that Goku found his way to the planet where your mother was living at the time. Goku promised to our mother he would stay with her. They even made love that night. But the next day he was gone."

He cleared his throat and continued, "Goku betrayed our mother's love. It wasn't too long after that she put two and two together and figured out it was Goku who killed her first love, your father, Turles. The combination of these things broke our mother's heart and she became very ill. Before she died she told us this story and ever since then we sought nothing more than to take our revenge on Goku. We would spend the next few years training to become super saiyans knowing we needed that power to even attempt to kill Goku. However we failed. But as we grew we discovered even better ways to extract our revenge. We traveled to Earth and after spying on the Son family for a few years we decided to use Goku's youngest son Goten as the tool to carry out our revenge."

Roza's brother looked to the sky and finished his story, "From the information we collected from spying on Goku and his family, we knew Goku felt a deep guilt for leaving Goten the first 7 years of his life. This made Goten the perfect tool. If we could hurt Goten in a terrible enough way then we knew Goku would feel immense guilt over it. We framed Goten for rape and indeed Goku would spend the next 15 years being eaten away by the guilt. All the while Goten was suffering in prison."

He smirked and made an evil chuckle, "But even I have to admit that this all worked out even better than I thought. We ruined that family in so many ways. However I never expected you would go traitor on me."

"SHUT UP!" Roza shouted in anger.

"Please…no more of this! I beg of you just stop!" She pleaded on her knees.

He grinned, "How can I stop now? The grand finale is so close and I'm just dying to see how this ends!"

Roza looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

He grinned even more, "I'm not finished with the Son family just yet. What I have planned will ruin and hurt this family beyond any form of healing. You know I just get tingles when I think of what I'm going to do to them." He said with an almost laughter of excitement.

"W…what do you have plan?" Roza stood up and turned into a super saiyan, "No it doesn't matter….I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

"Impressive sister. It seems you discovered the secret to obtaining the legendary power of our race. But you're not the only one" He said with pride.

His hair flared gold and then his aura changed to the same color as his hair and his eyes turned blue. "This transformation is such a rush isn't it? You see after you left me I was so consumed by anger that it finally caused me to awaken the super saiyan powers within me. So I guess I should thank you for your betrayal, Roza."

"Now since we are spilling secrets here I guess I should tell you this." He grinned and disappeared.

From behind she heard him whisper, "Instant Transmission isn't such a hard ability to learn."

She felt a sharp pain in her neck and collapsed to the ground. As her vision faded and she felt the darkness of unconsciousness seeping in.

Before falling unconscious she looked up at her brother and whispered his name, "Ryo….."

Back at the Son family home later that morning Goten had awoken to something terrible. He was sitting on the couch crying. Goku had heard him from all the way in his bedroom and went downstairs to see what was bothering him.

"Goten?" Goku asked nervously.

"Father…." Goten was crying to much to say anything else so he just handed Goku a note.

Goku looked over the note and his eyes widened, "Why would she do that!"

The note was written in Roza's hand writing. It said the following:

"My family…I know I have no right to call you that. The love you have given me is beyond what words could express. You have forgiven me for crimes that should not be forgiven and have welcomed me back into your home with arms wide open. Though you have forgiven me, I have not and never will forgive myself.

Seeing and feeling the love you have for a monster like me has become too overwhelming. I can't stand it any longer. This is why I must leave.

Goten I'm sorry…I truly love you but….I'm sorry, you just deserve so much more than me. Please find someone else and be happy, live a life with a girl who is truly deserving of you.

And to you Goku…thank you for never giving up on me. I only wish I knew how to never give up on myself…unfortunately I do give up.

Goodbye, Roza."

"She's gone dad….She's gone…." Goten cried so hard his breathing was affected heavily.

"Goten…" Goku tried to hug his son but Goten just wasn't having it as he ran outside and flew away.

Goku looked down at the note and whispered to himself, "No…something is very wrong about this…something just isn't right here…."

Watching from a distance Ryo couldn't help but feel excited, "It's a good thing I know Roza's hand writing so well because it makes it so much easier to forge a note."

He looked at his palm and grinned, "With Roza kidnapped then there is no way she can foil my plan. It's time to put the final touch of my grand design into play. I'm going to love watching this pathetic family crumble."

And with that dark clouds gathered in the sky with rain pouring that quickly turned into snow. Symbolizing the threat that lay ahead.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note:** Some shocking stuff happened in the last chapter. I'm sure you're all waiting to see what happens next so let's jump right into it. Enjoy everyone. As always review and comment!

It had been 2 weeks since Roza left. Goku and all of his friends were searching for her, though it was made increasingly difficult because they couldn't feel her energy signal. Goku at one point began to fear the worse and used instant transmission to take a trip to Other World to see if King Yema had checked her in. Thankfully she wasn't dead. Of course Goku did not Goten about that little trip so he wouldn't become even more worried.

Poor Goten. He had been out of his mind the past 2 weeks. Goku was becoming very concerned for his youngest son. The past 2 weeks Goten had been acting strangely. To be honest about it Goten had been acting like he was close to having a mental break down. Goku was starting to think Goten would go insane soon if something wasn't done.

Just the other day Goku found Goten in his room shouting and getting angry, even biting a pillow and ripping a massive chunk out of it, and then moments later Goten bit his own lip so hard he bit a piece of it off, and then he just cried himself to sleep. Another example was the previous Sunday when Goten was taking forever to finish his shower. Goku and Chi-Chi became worried so Goku forced the door open and found Goten still in his clothes laying in ice cold bath water staring at the ceiling with a dazed look. Goku quickly got Goten out of the bath and helped dry Goten off before putting him in bed, the whole time Goten stayed silent.

The most disturbing instance would have to be when Gohan was laying in front of the fire place being very silent, and then he out of nowhere placed his hand into the fire. He didn't scream or react and by the time Goku noticed Goten's hand had already suffered terrible burns. Goku quickly gave his son a senzu bean and begged Goten to stop this, he tried to understand his son but Goten kept his silence even as his father cried.

Needless to say Goku was disturbed by his son's behavior and felt powerless to that fact he could do nothing to stop it. Even now Goten sat on the couch very still and not saying a word while Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin discussed how to find Roza.

"Well what do you propose we do next, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Goku snapped out of his daze about Goten and answered, "Well there aren't many places we haven't looked yet. I say we just go out and search randomly. At this point it's about all we can do." Goku said in a whisper so Goten wouldn't hear that the search was going poorly.

"Understood Goku." Piccolo answered.

Goku glanced at his wife who was standing in the kitchen and then looked back at his friends, "You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of something real quick."

Krillin nodded, "Sure Goku." and then the trio took off to begin another day of searching.

Goku walked into the kitchen and held Chi-Chi's hand, "Chi-Chi I think we need to talk…about Goten. I'm really worried about him…he's acting different…really strange."

Chi-Chi looked down in worry, "Well Goku he's lost the girl he loves….I almost went crazy after I lost you when you sacrificed yourself in the battle with Cell…" She let slip out.

She looked at Goku and saw the hurt look on his face. She quickly tried to fix what she just said, "Goku I'm sorry…."

Goku wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "No…I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by staying dead but I realize how selfish I was…I may be the savior of the universe…but I'm also a father and a husband and I should have been a better one…..I'm so sorry…"

Chi-Chi rubbed his chest and closed her eyes, "Honey it's fine…right now we need to worry about our son…and Roza…"

Goku nodded, "Yeah….Chi-Chi I'm afraid he's about to snap…he's really worrying honey…you've seen how strange his behavior has been the past couple of weeks. Chi-Chi if he snaps his mind may never recover and who knows what damage he could cause…you know as well as I do when a saiyan really gets angry it usually leads to something destructive…"

Chi-Chi snuggled her head in Goku's chest, "I know Goku….but I…I just don't know what to do….I feel so lost…I have no idea how to handle this situation….I just wish there was a way to go back in time and start over again…"

Goku rubbed her back gently, "We'll figure out how to help our baby boy Chi-Chi….but right now we have to find Roza…that is the best way to help him right now."

"But what if Roza doesn't want to come back?" She asked.

Goku looked at her seriously and answered, "Chi-Chi I don't think she wrote that note….I think she's in trouble to be honest….she wouldn't just run off like that….but don't tell Goten this, I don't want to worry him anymore than he already is…"

"Okay sweetheart…but…" She said.

"What is it baby?" Goku asked curiously.

"Let me look for Roza with you…" She asked.

"I don't know Chi-Chi…this could get dangerous." He warned her.

She shook her head, "I know but…the quicker I find Roza the faster Goten will get better."

Goku saw the determination in her eyes, "You're serious about this huh? Well alright."

Goku went into the living room and sat next to Goten and rubbed his shoulder.

"Son, your mom and I are going out to look for Roza okay? We'll be back in a few hours. Watch after Pan until we get back, okay. I love you, Goten." Goku told his son trying to speak softly to his very unstable child.

Goku picked Pan up and kissed her forehead, "Pan look after your uncle Goten, okay?" Goku said kind of playfully but also seriously.

Pan understood completely. She was well aware of how strange her uncle had been acting lately, "Okay grandpa, I love you."

"I love you too Pan. Your mom is also coming with us to look for Roza so it's just going to be you and Goten here alone. We'll be back in a few hours okay?"

"Okay Grandpa." She said.

Soon Pan and Goten had the house to themselves. Pan sat there for a couple of hours watching TV. The whole Goten sat on the couch silently looking at the floor almost shivering. Pan's attention turned to her uncle. She became concerned.

"Uncle Goten are you okay?" She asked worryingly.

After a long pause Goten stood up and walked upstairs leaving Pan alone in the living room. He had to drag himself up the stairs. Once he reached the top he feel to his knees and started to cry. Pan heard his crying and rushed upstairs. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his back.

"Uncle Goten…it's okay, grandpa and papa will find Aunt Roza soon I'm sure." She softly tried to comfort her uncle.

Goten broke his silence for the first time in awhile by uttering these words, "Pan…I need to rest…I'm sorry…I'm not made at you or anything…I'm just tired and need to rest…"

With that Goten picked himself up and staggered to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He fell onto his bed and cuddled in his blanket and sheets.

"Roza…why did you leave…I thought we were finally starting to move forward…so why did you leave." Goten whispered to himself.

Then he said something that showed that he believed he made Roza leave, "I'm sorry Roza….I'm sorry if I wasn't a good boyfriend….I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

He lay there crying so much. Eventually he was laying in a puddle of his own tears. Goten hugged a pillow and squeezed it tightly trying to find some comfort with it, something to make him feel like he was being touched and loved by something real even if it was just a pillow. Soon the torn up saiyan had fallen into a deep sleep.

Pan had went back down stairs and sat on the couch feeling bad, "I hope Roza is okay….I hope my Uncle Goten will be okay…."

Meanwhile as Goku and Chi-Chi searched for Roza, Goku's thoughts were so focused on what could of happened to Roza and more curiously who or what may have kidnapped her. In fact Goku was sure, it was just a feeling, but he was sure that she was kidnapped.

Then suddenly a strange feeling came over both Chi-Chi and Goku. The same feeling was also coming over Gohan and Videl. Like something bad was happening back home.

In the Son home living room Pan sat in front of the fire place thinking about everything that was happening. She could feel a presence behind her and turned around.

"Uncle Goten…." She said as she turned her head to see the figure behind her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note:** Secrets are about to be revealed. Things are going to start coming full circle. One thing is for sure, things will change and they will never be the same again. Enjoy everyone. As always review and comment.

It's calm and silent. It's dark this night. I lay here with the thin sheets covering my body and my back up against the cold grey wall. He thought.

Then a few tears escape his eyes. I'm scared…I'm cold….help me. My body shivers and the icy air chills my bones to the point that they hurt. I close my eyes and whisper for my mom. I call out for her…where are you mommy…help me mommy…I'm scared. My mind…is ruined. I can feel it….I just want to sleep….I want the sleep to take me and I don't want to wake up to this nightmare anymore…only in sleep do I find peace. He keeps thinking.

It's hard to breath, I just can't….I just want to…I need to scream, "AAAAAAHHHH!" Goten screamed.

Footsteps could be heard rushing to him. The clank and clatter of his bared metal cage opening made him scream again. Two guards tried to pin him down and calm him but he only screamed more. The guards injected him with a needle and he fell into a state half way between being awake and being asleep. He lay there still and calm but awake and still frightened.

As he lay there unable to move or react as the guards basically bound him to the bed, in his mind he played over the events that led to this moment. Goten couldn't believe he was here again, back in this nightmare that he thought was long behind him. Once again he was trapped in prison again for a crime he didn't commit. Trapped with the guilty when he himself was completely innocent. But there was a few things different this time that made it all the more worse.

**FLASHBACK - 2 Weeks Ago:**

Goten was resting in his bed. His eyes heavy with sleep. Only in sleep could his worried mind find peace. His pale hands gripped the cool sheets and wrapped them around himself. Sometimes he wished that he could just stay asleep forever and live in an endless dream where life could be whatever he wanted it to be. But Goten knew all too well at this point that there was no point in trying to live an illusion, eventually everyone must face reality because reality always catches up to you. For Goten his reality was painful, and it was about to get even more painful.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Goten heard someone yell.

The young saiyan was startled. He quickly opened his eyes and turned his head quick enough only to catch a glimpse of his older brother before he felt a painful shock spread through his face. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain. He opened his eyes again and saw Gohan had him pinned down. Then he watched in horror as Gohan raised his fist and punched Goten in the face again. Goten knew from the power behind these punches that this wasn't a joke. Gohan was trying to seriously hurt him.

Goten went super saiyan and blocked his older brother's next attack, "Gohan what the hell is wrong with you! Stop this! You're hurting me!"

Gohan's eyes filled with rage, "What's wrong! You raped my daughter is what's wrong you SICK FUCK!" He shouted.

Goten's looked horrified. Gohan grabbed him by his collar and threw his little brother across the room breaking his computer and desk. Goten struggled to stand up. He went super saiyan 2 trying to defend himself but was frightened when he saw Gohan going into his mystic form. He knew even as a super saiyan 2 he was no match for Gohan's mystic powers.

Goten put his hands up in defense and pleaded, "Gohan…I would never rape Pan…I don't know what got that into your head…but please….don't do this!"

Gohan ignored his sibling's plea and charged at him punching him so hard he went flying through the wall into the hallway. Goten didn't even have a chance to sit up before Gohan was over him and punching him repeatedly over and over until the floor broke and Goten fell to the concrete floor of the basement underground, he could feel his bones crack. Then the beating continued.

Goten's face was was covered in blood, beaten into a bloody pulp. Some of his teeth knocked out, his nose broken as well as his jaw. His face bruised and battered and his eyes blackened. Gohan grabbed Goten's arm and swung him around so hard that his arm bone broke in half causing Goten to yell in a blood curdling scream. He threw him into the air and fired a massive ki blast.

Goten landed in the yard. He couldn't stand up completely. He could only get to his knees and started crawling away but Gohan grabbed him by his leg and snapped his leg bone causing another scream to escape his brother's mouth.

"Please Gohan…no more….please….I didn't do anything….I beg you no more…" Goten could barely speak as his lungs were filling with blood. Coughing up blood was all he could do to keep himself from drowning on his own blood.

Gohan's anger only grew, "Are you calling my daughter a liar? She said he came up behind her and raped her! She wouldn't lie about something like that, Goten. I can't believe my own brother would do that! Rape my daughter while we're out searching for your freaking girlfriend! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Gohan was crying but still so full of rage.

Gohan raised his fist and Goten raised his unbroken arm to his face to try and protect himself, "GOHAN NO!" Goten screamed.

Gohan's fist came down and with all of his power his punched his little brother. A terrible cracking sound was heard clearly. Goten's hand fell and his whole body went numb. He lay there with his face terribly beaten. His body broken. Tears poured from Goten's eyes.

"G..Gohan…w…why?" Goten could barely whisper.

His blurry vision turned to the house and he saw through the window Pan wrapped in a blanket crying in her mother's arms.

Then he looked up to see someone kick Gohan in the face, sending him flying across the yard. The next thing Goten remembered was his father holding him in his arms. His mother on the other side of him crying like crazy.

He could hear Gohan telling their father what Pan had told her. Goku was in disbelief.

"No Gohan….Goten wouldn't do that." Goku shook his head and argued at his oldest son. "Pan had to be mistaken…."

Gohan's voice was filled with anger, "Are you saying Pan lied!"

Goku shook his head and shouted back, "NO! I'm not calling my own granddaughter a liar! But I'm not calling my own son a rapist! Whoever did this to Pan, she must have mistaken them for Goten!"

Gohan shook his head and stepped back from his dad, "No…I wont accept that…I'm not going to call my daughter a liar." He ran into the house to be with Pan.

Goten could feel himself falling into unconsciousness and gripped his father's sleeve, "Dad…please….I didn't do anything to Pan…I swear….daddy please believe…." Goten was crying, he didn't want his family to think he was a rapist. Then he fell unconscious.

It was not 2 days later that Gohan had filed charges of rape against Goten despite Goku pleading with his son not to do so. But Pan continued to say Goten raped her. When Goten's trial was held he was convicted of rape and sent to prison.

Now Goten is back in his nightmare.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

The guards left and locked his cage. He thought back to what his father told him before they sent him off to prison for the second time. His dad told him to stay strong and not to worry, he promised he would make Gohan drop the charges and promised he would be out of prison soon.

Goten closed his eyes in fear, "Dad…I'm trying to be strong but I'm so scared….please hurry and get me out…please…." Then Goten thought about how his brother beat him so badly and it hurt him deeply to know his brother could do that to him, that his brother didn't trust him. It hurt as well to know that Pan believed he raped her.

And then he thought about Roza and it tore him apart that she was still missing and possibly hurt.

"Roza…I need you…." He whispered, "Roza…" He kept repeating until he fell to sleep in that cold, grey, concrete cage.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:** Sorry these past few chapters have been short. Honestly I could have made them longer and thought about doing so on a couple of them but I figured it would be best to draw the story out a little longer so the suspense could build. However this chapter is pretty long. Anyways, I promise this story is nearly over. I'm a bit sad it's almost at an end but I'm already preparing new projects so look forward to those. Enjoy this chapter everyone. As always review and comment!

Goten lay there in his small bed in his small prison cage. He didn't even bother getting up despite the fact it was morning. The prisoners were allowed a half an hour outside in the morning but Goten decided to remain inside. He didn't want to take any action or make any moves if he could avoid it, he only wanted to be cut off from reality so he didn't have to embrace this ever growing pain.

It hurt so much. Every moment he could feel something slipping away inside his head. Was it his sanity he felt drifting away? It had to be. Everything seemed so out of focus. His reality or his perception of reality seemed so different. Like he wasn't really here.

The more he thought about this stuff the more he became nervous and afraid. It became harder to breath. His vision would go blurry and his head would feel light. All he wanted to do was cry out for help but he couldn't find his voice.

Then he felt a pain of a different kind. A pain that had been plaguing him the past few days. His stomach needed food so bad it was causing him pain trying to get him to eat. The guards served him small meals, nowhere near the size needed to properly fill a saiyan's tummy. Goten was literally being starved. Saiyans required large meals and if they didn't get them over long periods of time then it would cause them to starve. This torture was starting to become too much to handle.

Goten saw a guard approaching his cell and in a scratchy and exhausted voice he pleaded, "Please…can I have something to eat…please my stomach is hurting…I need food…" He begged with tears forming in his eyes from the starving pains.

The guard simply grunted and brushed off Goten's plea, "You'll eat at lunch time just like everyone else."

Goten accepted his defeat and let the sweet escape of sleep take him. It was his only way to avoid this pain and the harsh reality he faced in general.

The morning sky was grey and the air was cold. The atmosphere surrounding the Son house was tense and thick like a blinding fog. Chi-Chi was heartbroken and her mind was drowning in the sea of worry that surely must be embracing her.

Goku was trying his best to sooth his wife. In her own worry Chi-Chi was unable to see the deep heart felt pain Goku was going through. To Goku this was an absolute and final failure of his fatherhood. He had watched his son enter another nightmare. His heart cried for his youngest child.

Goku and Chi-Chi sat in the living room. Chi-Chi sat on Goku's lap with her head resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, comforting her as best he could.

"I bet they're not feeding him enough. He's a saiyan he needs lots of food and if he doesn't get it then it's like starving him…my poor baby." Chi-Chi cried.

Goku lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Chi-Chi we'll get him out….we'll get him home and you can make him all his favorite dishes again and….everything will be set right again."

"Shut up Goku…Nothing…will ever be right again…." She said shaking her head.

Goku couldn't argue with her because he knew she was right, "I'm sorry Chi-Chi…." He said in defeat.

He felt the presence of a familiar ki and turned to see his oldest son about to walk into the kitchen, "Gohan…" Goku said sternly.

Gohan sighed and turned to look at his father, "What?"

"Can I speak with you alone, son?" Goku asked.

Gohan sighed again, "I don't know what it will accomplish but fine."

Goku gently moved his wife off his lap and onto the couch. He stood to walk into the kitchen with Gohan but before he could take even two steps he felt Chi-Chi grabbed his shirt.

"Goku please don't start a fight…" She whispered.

Goku leaned down and kissed his wife gently, "I'm not Chi-Chi…I just need to talk with him."

Goku and Gohan went into the kitchen. There was a long pause between father and son.

Goku broke the silence, "Gohan….you're my son…we can talk to each other about anything….please just talk to me…please son."

Gohan bit his lip and looked at his father, "My daughter was raped and my little brother was the one who did it…"

"You know that's not true!" Goku interrupted.

"And on top of that my father is calling his won granddaughter a liar." Gohan argued back.

Goku shook his head and sighed deeply, "Son I'm not calling her a liar. I would never accuse my own grand baby of lying about something like this."

"Then you admit Goten did it?" Gohan asked.

Goku shook his head and argued back, "No! What I'm saying is Pan was mistaken. Gohan after all we have seen is it really that hard for you to believe that someone could have taken on Goten's appearance or something? We've fought a galactic tyrant, an evil android, a crazy demon born from magic, not to mention all the magic and crazy stuff we've seen along the way. Now is it really that much of stretch to say that someone could have taken on Goten's looks and Pan mistook them for the real Goten?"

Gohan shook his head, "I can't accept that…"

"Why not!" A shocked Goku asked.

Gohan looked into his father's eyes, "Because imagine what that would mean for Pan. She would live her whole life feeling like she was guilty of sending Goten to prison. She would never be able to live a normal life. As a father I have choice. I could choose my brother's future or my daughter's future. As a father I have no choice but to choose my daughter's future. Just as you have to choose Goten's future. And that is what it really boils down to, dad."

Goku gripped his fist and shouted, "Don't you dare play the good father card with me! Don't you dare! You chose to send Goten away because you were angry and you were too blinded by your anger to think clearly! It's your fault that your little brother is in prison right now and has probably lost all of his sanity! And now you're too afraid to admit you may have made a mistake. You don't want to admit that because you think it will make you a failure as a father and a husband! You're putting your own image above your brother's future! That is sick Gohan! You think you're helping your daughter but you're just making everything worse now! Instead of trying to find the real culprit who did this to Pan! You ruined your little brother Gohan! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Goku shouted.

Gohan could feel his anger rising. He didn't want to fight his father so he marched over to him and stood in front of him face to face, "Get out of my way." Gohan ordered.

When Goku refused, Gohan shouted, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He pushed his father out of the way. Goku landed on the floor, his back up against the bottom cabinet.

Goku looked at his son and shook his head in a way that showed he was disappointed in Gohan. Gohan simply looked disgusted and walked out of the house. The half saiyan marched straight to his own home next door and stood in the doorway thinking about everything his father just said.

Gohan shook his head and whispered to himself, "He's wrong….I'm good father….I did the right thing….." With that Gohan went up to his bedroom.

Videl was in Pan's bedroom. They lay on the bed, Pan in her mother's arms, and Videl trying to help her child get to sleep.

"Momma…" Pan whispered.

"Yes, baby girl?" Videl whispered back.

"I'm sorry I sent Uncle Goten to jail…maybe I should have never said anything…" Pan cried.

Videl cuddled her baby closer and shook her head, "No sweetheart….don't feel that way…baby, you were scared…listen this will all turn out for the best…don't feel like you're the bad guy here. Baby you're a victim too, let yourself cry and let your family comfort you…I'm so sorry…I failed you…" Videl wanted to cry but knew she had to stay strong for Pan.

"Sweetheart?" Videl whispered.

She looked at her daughter's face to see Pan had fallen asleep. She kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams my angel. I love you so much." She tucked her daughter in bed.

Videl left her daughter's room and made her way to her own bedroom. She found Gohan leaned over, crying.

Videl moved to her husband and rubbed his back soothingly, "Baby, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Dad thinks I'm some anger prone freak who in blind rage sent my little brother to prison so I could look like the good father and husband." Gohan explained.

"I'm not that way, am I, Videl?" Gohan asked.

Videl looked down and didn't answer. "Gohan…I…"

Gohan stood up and looked at his wife, "I can't believe you….you're on my dad's side aren't you?"

Videl stood up and shook her head, "Honey I just…I don't think Goten would hurt Pan…."

Gohan shook his head and looked down, "I can't believe this….I can't believe what I'm hearing from you….my own wife…."

"Gohan baby, when Goten came home from prison the first time and got to meet Pan you saw how much he loved her. You could see it in his eyes….well at least I could see it in his eyes. He was so happy to finally meet his niece. You know Goten adores Pan. He would never hurt her." Videl explained

Videl looked down, "And you told me yourself…you have an anger problem. I think you let your anger guide your actions and Gohan you've probably have really fucked your brother's head up….I'm so worried about him…..I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now…."

Gohan turned around, got in her face, and shouted, "How he feels! You have a daughter that was just raped and you care about how her rapist feels! You really are on dad's side! What kind of mother are you!"

Videl slapped Gohan and shouted, "Don't you dare call me a bad mother! I love that little girl with all my heart! What right do you have to tell me that I'm a bad mother! What is wrong with you." She slapped him again.

Gohan couldn't take the shouting anymore. He felt his anger swell and then he did something no husband or man should do to a woman unless she's threatening someone else or a child. Gohan hit Videl so hard she went flying into their bedroom bathroom, hitting her head against the bathtub.

She felt pain jolting through her body. She tried to open her eyes and saw him throwing furniture, and then in blind rage he ran into the bathroom and began to beat his wife terribly. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't in control of his actions, his anger was. Even still she pleaded between each punch trying to reach out to the sweet and gentle Gohan she knew.

Goku felt what was going on and used instant transmission to appear in Gohan's bathroom. He grabbed his son and went Super Saiyan 3 so he would have enough power to hold Gohan until he calmed down.

When Gohan came to his senses and looked down to see the badly beaten face of his wife, he was horrified at what he did. Goku let him go and Gohan stepped back in disbelief at what he had just done.

Goku got on his knees and held his daughter in law in his arms and whispered, "Videl…sweetheart…it's Goku, it's going to be okay….I'm going to get you a senzu bean and you'll be okay…"

Goku looked up at Gohan and shouted in disgust, "How could you? She's your wife. You let your anger control you and look what happens. Gohan….I…just can't even believe you're the same little boy I used to know."

Gohan reached over to Videl but she jerked in fear and clenched onto Goku's gi for protection, hiding her face in his chest. Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. His wife, his beautiful Videl was afraid of him.

"I'm sorry" He ran out of the house and flew away in shame.

Goku picked Videl up gently and carried her in his arms and carefully put her on the bed.

"Videl, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Chi-Chi and a senzu bean okay? I think we'll spend the night at your house." He whispered and kissed his daughter in law's cheek gently for comfort.

He transported back to his house and while he got the bag of senzu beans he explained what happened to Chi-Chi. She wanted to cry again but knew she needed to help Videl once they got over to her house. How could her youngest boy be in prison for something he didn't do, and her older boy be the one who did it, not to mention her eldest son would hurt his wife.

Goku and Chi-Chi appeared in Videl's room to find he cuddled up in the blanket sobbing.

Chi-Chi immediately rushed to her side, "Videl honey…it's Chi-Chi. I'm so sorry."

Goku kneeled down and gently slid the bean into her mouth. The bean did the trick, Videl's injuries vanished. But Goku knew the easy part was over, the emotional scars is what would hurt the most.

Videl sat up in bed and looked down, "Please don't be mad at Gohan….it's not his fault….he thought he was doing the right thing when he charged Goten with Pan's rape. Once he calms down I'm sure I can talk this out with him. I can get him to drop the charges against Goten."

Goku looked down, "I pray you're right."

Somewhere else another was being held a prisoner. Her eyes ached from being bruised and her body felt drained. Her chains were bound so tight to her wrist and body pleaded for food and water. Her eyes slowly opened at the cold feel of a bottle of water against her leg. She looked up to see a male figure standing there and listened as he spoke.

"Hey Roza…." Said her brother Ryo.

Roza looked at him with disgust, "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you're still alive back here. Brought you some water." He smirked.

She looked at the chains that bound her, "You're a real coward, you know that? Too afraid to fight me so you have to bound me with these ki negating chains. You're so pathetic."

He grunted and fired a small ki blast at her arm causing a burn, "Shut your mouth. Or better yet let me shut it for you. Because after I tell you what I've been doing I'm sure you'll be speechless."

He grinned in sickening way, "I paid a visit to the house of that precious family you care for so much. Of course most of them were out looking for you at the time."

Roza looked up at her brother and couldn't help but smile weakly, "They've been looking for me…they really do still care about me. Poor Goten…he must be worried sick…"

Ryo nodded and agreed mockingly, "Oh yes he was….poor boy was losing his mind over it. He thought you hated him, he felt so betrayed. He was harming himself almost every single day. It was amusing to watch."

"Shut up, you sick fuck!" She shouted.

He grinned, "Now if you will kindly let me finish my story. As I was saying, most of that pathetic family were out looking for you, except for Pan and poor Goten who was so worried out of his mind that he remained at home asleep in bed. He had worried himself to exhaustion."

Ryo looked at his palm and licked his lips, "While Goten slept I made my way into the house and well let's just say sweet and innocent Pan isn't so innocent anymore."

Roza's eyes widened in horror, "You…didn't?"

He loved that horrific look in her eyes, "I did." He hissed.

She pulled on her chains and shouted in rage, "YOU SICK BASTARD HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU RAPE HER! SHE'S AN INNOCENT CHILD!"

"So was Goten when we framed him, and so was that girl who he was falsely accused of raping but that didn't stop me from fucking people's lives up then now did it?" He said with pride.

"Oh and by the way I haven't told you the best part." He grinned like he was insane, "Goten got the blame for this rape as well."

Roza's jaw drop and she looked down in horror, "What do you mean? Where is Goten now?"

He smirked and held his head up high, "Well after Gohan heard his precious baby was raped by her dear uncle, the sweet and innocent side of Gohan disappeared and that famous saiyan rage shown through. Gohan beat Goten almost to death and then charged Goten with raping Pan. Now Goten is in a cold dark prison and probably has lost any trace of sanity he may have had left."

Rubbing his nose with his finger he said with almost a laugh, "And Goku is feeling like it's all his fault. He feels like he failed as a father. After all of this I know that there is no way for Goku and Goten to ever recover, not to mention the relationship between them and Gohan is probably ruined forever. Oh and Pan is ruined for life as well, I guess that's a bonus."

Roza was so angry, so heart broken that if it wasn't for these ki negating chains she would go super saiyan, "DAMN YOU! YOU HURT MY FAMILY! YOU RUINED MY FAMILY!" She cried out.

She fell onto her knees and cried, "How could you be so cruel? Goten…baby I'm so sorry…."

Ryo turned away from her and walked toward the door. Before he left he looked at her and said, "I would say my revenge is almost complete."

She looked up and asked, "Almost complete? What do you mean by that?" But he was already gone.

Roza curled into a corner and buried her head in her knees crying, "I have to get out of here and set things right." She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Goten…I'm sorry I'm not there for you."

In another prison much different from Roza's, Goten looked up at his ceiling and whispered, "Roza…I'm sorry I'm not there for you…wherever you are."


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note:** The final story arc begins with this chapter. Everything is about to reach it's conclusion and every question is about to be answered. Everyone please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one. As always review and comment.

Goku stared outside the window hoping his eldest son would come into view. The cold wind brushed against his face as he watched the dark of the night. Goku gave up hope for the night. He sighed and closed the window. He walked down the hall and joined his wife in Videl's guest bedroom. He laid next to his wife and wrapped the blanket over them.

"Did you Check on Pan?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I didn't tell her about Gohan running off. She's been in her room all day. She's so scared and confused, Goku. I'm worried about her, I don't want her to get messed up like Goten." Chi-Chi said in worry.

Goku rubbed his wife's back, "I know Chi-Chi. When I find the bastard who did this to her I'm going to make him pay. How dare he do this to my grandchild."

"At least she can sleep in peace for right now in her own room. But Goten…he should be here too." Said Goku.

"Chi-Chi…how did this family ever get to this point in life?" Goku asked depressingly.

"I don't know, Goku. I never would have imagined that this stuff could happen to our family. Our happy little family secluded in the mountains. Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen to people like us." Chi-Chi said in a tone just as depressing as Goku's.

Goku looked at the end of the bed, "You know what, Chi-Chi? I would rather be fighting Majin Buu, Cell, and Frieza all at once then having to go through this. At least when it comes to fighting I can just kill the bad guy and then fix all the damage caused by them with the dragon balls. But this….I don't know how to end this or fix it."

Goku suddenly looked worried, "And we still haven't found Roza…I have Piccolo, Krillin, and the others continuing the search while we handle things with Goten, but no luck on the search so far. It's driving me crazy."

"And then poor Videl…." Chi-Chi whispered just enough for Goku to hear.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi and nodded, "I know." Goku took a deep breath and said, "Hey Chi-Chi…I don't feel right leaving Videl in her room alone. I feel like I should go talk to her."

Chi-Chi nodded and gave her husband a kiss, "Okay sweetheart."

Goku made his way to Videl's room and knocked, "Videl? It's me Goku. Can I come in?"

"Sure Goku." Videl answered.

Goku opened the door to find his beautiful daughter in law cuddled up in a blanket and obviously had been crying. Goku walked over to the side of her bed and kneeled down next to her. He took her hand in his and looked up with eyes of sincerity.

"How are you doing, Videl." Goku asked softly.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Goku kissed her hand and spoke, "Videl I know it hurts. That's why I came over here. You're a part of my family and you can tell me anything. I'm here to listen and help if I can."

Videl looked at Goku and said, "It's just….I never thought he would do what he did to me. I never thought he would do what he did to Goten. I've seen Gohan's anger before but I never dreamed it would be directed toward his own family one day. I for sure never thought it would be directed toward me."

Goku felt Videl's hands shivering. He looked to see her struggling to speak, "I saw his eyes, they were so full of anger. If you hadn't shown up then he may have…."

"Killed you…" Goku continued for her.

She nodded and let a few tears escape her eyes, "How could he do that to me? I'm his wife….I gave him a child."

Goku moved into her bed and snuggled her close, "Videl, it's like you said earlier, Gohan wasn't himself. You've seen the real Gohan, the kind and gentle Gohan. You know the anger you saw today is not the true Gohan. Believe in him Videl. I'm sure he's out there right now beating himself up for what he did."

Videl burried her head in his chest and cried, "I know…I've already forgiven him. It's just…what I felt in those few moments he was attacking me…what I felt was horrible, more terrible than anything I've felt before."

"Maybe it will help if you talk to me about what you felt." Goku stroked his fingers through her black hair.

Videl breathed deeply, "When he first hit me I was shocked. I almost couldn't believe he just did that. I found myself on the bathroom still unsure if he had just done what he did. Then I saw him coming at me, blinded by rage. Then he hit me again, and again, and again. I felt so powerless. I felt so vulnerable and helpless. And he just took advantage of the fact I couldn't fight back."

Videl's face was streaming with tears, "I couldn't believe I was being abused by the same man I have loved for years. I couldn't believe this was the father of my child doing this to me. And then I thought that my husband was going to kill me, he was going to beat me to death and…." Videl just kept crying, she couldn't go on past this.

Goku rocked her gently in his arms and tried to calm her down, "It's okay….it's over Videl. Look at me, sweetheart."

Videl looked up at her father in law. Goku dried her tears and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Gohan has made a lot of mistakes recently. But you know as well as I do that he will do anything to make up for it. Unfortunately we both know he's going to probably beat himself up over all of this for years to come. Just like he did after my death in the battle with Cell. Listen Videl, I promise you things will be set right."

Though it seemed hard to believe, when she looked into Goku's eyes as he made her this promise, she felt something warm inside of her telling her that he was right.

"You going to be okay tonight?" Goku asked sweetly.

Videl nodded and kissed Goku's cheek, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you so much, Goku. I really needed someone to talk to."

Goku gave that famous Son men grin, "Anytime. After all you're like my own daughter, Videl."

Goku stood up and walked toward her bedroom door, "Goodnight Videl."

Videl smiled softly, "Goodnight, Goku. Thank you."

Videl cuddled under her covers and fell asleep. As Goku walked down the hall he looked into Pan's room to check on her. Indeed she was fast asleep just as Chi-Chi said. Goku stood in the hall and thought things over.

"I'm so tired." Goku sighed and sat down on the floor with his eyes closed in exhaustion, "I can't take this much more. I've never felt like this in my life. I'm so drained of energy, so out of it, so I just want to sleep all the time now. I know I can't though, I have to take care of everyone else."

Goku heard his stomach growling, "Jeez….when was the last time I ate?"

Goku rubbed his closed eyes and rested his head on his shoulder, "Once this is all over, I'm just going to…" Goku found this hard to say but it was what he truly felt at this point, "I'm just going to end this…I'm going to kill myself, and feel the sweet relieving loss of life. When I'm dead and in the other world I'm not going to request a body….I just want to be a spirit and find a nice, dark, silent, deep cave on Planet Heaven and sleep there forever."

Goku charged his finger with ki and slowly began to cut his wrist, "I've failed as a father. I've failed as a husband. My oldest son went for years feeling like he killed his dad. My youngest son spent the first seven years of his life without his dad….I mean damn it I wasn't even there when he was born. A good father would be there to see his child born….at least Vegeta was there when Trunks was born."

"And then I watched as Goten was locked in prison and spent 15 years in that filthy, dark, cold place. Knowing that he had to feel betrayed by the world. Knowing my son was being punished, having the best years of his life taken, for a crime he didn't commit. And all I could do was tell him to wait until we proved his innocence because it was the right thing to do." Goku said disgustingly.

"It's just as much my fault Goten is in jail as it was Roza's, and now Gohan's." Goku cut himself deeper.

"And I could go on and on about my failures. But the point remains the same. I am the strongest man the universe has ever known yet I have failed as a father and husband in every single way." Goku admitted.

Goku took his finger and made a deep cut running down the length of his arm, "No…when I die, I don't' deserve to sleep in a dark cave on Planet Heaven. I deserve to be in spirit form and sent to Hell. I deserve to be punished for all my failures and shortcomings. King Yema may not agree with my choice, but I want my spirit to be damaged so much that I can finally feel like I've repented for my sins against my family."

Goku heard someone crying. He looked at the guest bedroom door to see his wife standing there, crying, watching him, and listening to every word he has said.

She shook her head and in her strained voice she said, "Shut up…just shut up, Son Goku!"

Goku looked stunned. "Chi-Chi…you weren't supposed to hear…."

"To hear all of that? To hear you beat yourself up like this? To see you hurting yourself?" Chi-Chi interrupted.

Goku looked down and sighed, "Chi-Chi I'm sorry…"

She kneeled next to him and held him close, "Goku….you have to stop this. You have to stop blaming yourself for every mistake you've ever made."

Chi-Chi looked down at her husband's bleeding arm, "Honey….the way you were talking…you want your spirit to be tortured and ruined? I mean Goku that is….just sick…."

"It's what I deserve though…." Goku argued.

"No it's not! Why is it so hard for you to understand that you are the closest thing to a perfect person? Goku, honey….please stop attacking yourself. You couldn't have prevented every single mistake you've made….you couldn't have stopped what happened to Goten." Chi-Chi tried to make him understand.

Goku stood up and walked into the guest bedroom, "Chi-Chi….I'm sorry…but you have no idea what I'm feeling….you were always there for our kids, you were always the better parent…..but I failed and I have to pay."

Goku flew out of the window and just stood in the yard letting the sharp crisp night air stab against his wounded arm. Chi-Chi watched her husband just standing there looking up at the sky. It was like watching Goten all over again. Chi-Chi was starting to fear her husband was losing his sanity just as her youngest son was losing his sanity.

Chi-Chi gave up on trying to reach her husband and made her way into bed. Finally she fell asleep.

Outside Goku remained in the same spot. He looked at his arm. The blood had dried but he pain continued. Sure he could take a senzu bean and heal it right up but letting himself feel this pain offered some relief from his guilt.

He found it pointless just to stand there all night. He decided if he was not going back inside the house then he would spend the night looking for Gohan.

The savior of the universe flew slowly through the night. Then he felt the familiar ki of his oldest child. The half saiyan was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the chilly ocean. Goku approached his son with caution.

"Gohan…" Goku said.

Gohan didn't turn around to meet his father, he only answered, "Yes dad?"

Goku tried to find the right words, "Come back home, my son."

Gohan didn't respond to his father's request. Instead he asked a question, "Is Videl alright?"

Goku could feel the guilt in his son's tone. "Yeah, she's going to be okay. She already told me that she forgives you."

Gohan looked down, "I almost killed her…my wife, I almost took her life."

He finally turned to look at his father, "Dad, what's wrong with me? I know I have a serious anger problem…but I don't know how to fix it."

"You can't fix it." Goku said bluntly. "You're half saiyan. It's built into your DNA, Gohan. You can't run from it, you can't get rid of it. It's something you have to live with."

Goku approached him and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "It can be both a blessing and a curse."

"Well it seems like it's just a curse if you ask me. I mean look at what I did to Goten and to Videl. How can I forget that it also led to you being killed by Cell." Gohan argued.

Goku nodded, "And it was also that same anger that caused you to tap into the power you needed to kill Cell. That anger destroyed Cell and returned peace to the world. I call that a blessing. Besides I have already forgiven you for what happened to me all those years ago. Videl has forgiven you for what you did last night."

"And Goten? What about him? Has he forgiven me?" Gohan argued back.

Goku looked down and then out at the ocean, "Well….I can't speak for him. That's something you're going to have to ask Goten."

Gohan breathed deeply and nodded, "Okay…I'll drop the charges against Goten. Let's get my brother out of that filthy prison and back home where he belongs."

Goku smiled, "Thank you, Gohan. I swear we'll find the one really behind what happened to Pan."

Then a bright flash. The roaring sound of an explosion and the terrifying screech of a scream for help. Goku and Gohan both turned their view toward the blast. Horror gripped their hearts.

"That came from the house…" Goku said in horror.

"Videl! Mother! Pan!" Gohan shouted.

"Grab my shoulder, Gohan!" Goku ordered.

Gohan did just that. With Goku's instant transmission the father and son found themselves in the center of a raging fire that was once their home.

"Not this again…" Goku whispered.

"The girls!" Gohan shouted pointing at Videl, Pan, and Chi-Chi under a protective ki shield made by Pan.

"Papa!" Pan shouted in fear.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'm right here." Gohan reassured her.

Pan pointed up at the sky, "Papa look out!"

Before Gohan could turn completely around he was shot down by a ki blast.

"You okay, Gohan!" Goku asked frantically and received a nod from Gohan.

Goku looked up to see a hooded figure slowly coming down. The figure landed a few feet away from where Goku was standing. Immediately Goku could sense this guy was evil.

"Who the hell are you! Are you the one who raped Pan! Did you kidnap Roza!" Goku demanded.

The figure didn't respond. Then he looked down and then back up at Goku.

"Show your face you coward!" Goku demanded.

The figure nodded in response. Then he raised his arms and clasped his hood. He gave a smirk and slowly pulled his hood down. His face now in full view for all to see.

To everyone's surprise and horror they recognized the face. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. All was silent for a moment except the whistling of the night wind.

Then Goku pointed his finger at the man and spoke, "No….Goten!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note:** This is the chapter that everything in the story has been leading up to. This is going to be a very long chapter but very exciting I'm sure! So everyone please enjoy. As always review and comment!

Silence filled the cold air. The only thing that could be heard was the flames from the ruble that remained of the two homes, and the whistling night wind. Everyone's hearts had sunk when they gazed at the familiar face of their attacker.

"Goten…no…why?" Goku asked still questioning if he was seeing who he thought he was seeing.

"Because dad….I need to vent…I need to hurt like I was hurt…." The man said.

Gohan approached him slowly and with tears in his eyes began to beg for forgiveness, "Goten I'm sorry. I know you didn't rape Pan…please I'm sorry."

Then Gohan felt a jolt of pain and was sent flying against the ground. Gohan looked up at the man. Gohan cried knowing he deserved whatever Goten wanted to do to him.

Goku looked into this man's eyes and then focused only on the man's ki. He sensed something dark, something terrible. He sensed hatred, and a very twisted soul. That's when Goku knew this man was not Goten. Goten may be full of sadness, pain, and maybe even hate, but never would Goten be filled with the kind of twisted evil that was inside the stranger that stood before him.

"Gohan, this isn't Goten." Goku said.

The Goten look-a-like grinned, "Very good, father. Your perception skills are truly unmatched."

Goku looked at Pan and then back at the Goten look-a-like, "You look just like Goten. I understand now….you must be the one who raped my granddaughter Pan."

Videl looked down to find her daughter shivering in her arms, "Sweetheart, was that the man that hurt you?" Videl asked her frightened child.

Pan nodded, "Yes momma….He looked just like Uncle Goten so I thought it was Uncle Goten. What have I done mom….I sent my own Uncle to prison….." Pan cried.

Videl rocked Pan in her arms and looked at the man in disgust.

The Goten look-a-like turned his gaze toward Videl, Pan, and Chi-Chi, "Hi there Pan. I must thank you for that wonderful night we spent together." He turned his gaze toward Gohan, "Your daughter has a truly beautiful body. I'm surprised you haven't tapped that yourself."

That was it. Gohan's switched just snapped, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Gohan flew at the man and punched him so hard that at least 3 teeth fell out of his mouth.

He laid on the ground rubbing his lips and laughing, "You know what? Maybe I should have raped your wife as well before I blew this place to pieces and drew you and your reject father back. Oh wouldn't it have been wonderful if I had knocked up your daughter or your wife. Or maybe I should have just killed them one by one very slowly and left their mangled bodies for you to see. Oh yes I'm sure that would have been some nice memories to haunt them in the Other World." He laughed.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Gohan shouted as he began kicking this man in the face over and over.

The man used instant transmission to get out from under Gohan's feet and appeared next to Videl. He grabbed her and kept his hand pointed at her head, "One wrong move and I swear to whatever god made this freaking universe I will blast her pretty little face to pieces."

Gohan froze, "No don't!"

The man licked Videl's cheek and grinned, "I won't as long as you stay right where you are."

Goku knew that making any kind of attack would mean Videl would be killed so he figured this was as good a time as any to get some answers out of this freak.

Goku looked pissed, "Let me ask you something. Did you also kidnap Roza?"

The man smirked, "Now how did you come to that conclusion?"

Goku kept his gaze focused on the villain, "When Goten found that note I knew it couldn't have been written by Roza. It seemed so out of place, so unlike her. I knew she had to have been kidnap. Then not too long after that, Pan is raped. I knew the two had to be connected, it couldn't have been a coincidence."

The man laughed like he was insane, "There is more to you than what you allow your friends to see, isn't there, Son Goku? You're a lot smarter than you let on. You're absolutely correct."

"How do you know our names?" Goku questioned.

The stranger grinned, "I've been spying on your family for many years. Since Goten was like seven or eight."

"In that case you must have started spying on us soon after our battle with Majin Buu ended." Goku figured.

Goku suddenly came to the realization of a deep truth, "I see…it all makes sense now. Judging by your appearance and by the fact you've been spying on us for so long then that must mean…..you were the one who raped that girl 15 years ago. She saw your face and mistook you for Goten. You framed my son. You're the one responsible for putting him away in prison for the best years of his life." Goku said with a deep anger.

The man nodded and said with pride, "Every bit of that is correct. I'm the one who ruined your son's life, I'm the one that ruined your family. So now you can put a face to the nightmare."

Goku clenched his fist just dying to hurt this man, "What's your name, you bastard?"

"Ryo. My name is Ryo" He answered.

"Now tell me where you've hidden Roza, right now!" Goku demanded.

Ryo found Goku's demand to be funny, "Now does it really look like you're in the position to be arguing with me? I don't have to tell you a damn thing, daddy."

Goku looked surprised, "Why are you calling me that?"

Ryo grinned and looked into Goku's eyes, "Because I'm your son of course."

"That's a lie! I only have two sons!" Goku argued.

But before their conversation could continue, Ryo felt a sharp slap across his face turned to look at the woman who attacked him. The spirited wife of Goku with tears in her eyes and anger as well.

"You ruined my baby's life! You ruined my beautiful family!" She said with the fierceness that could only be found in an angry mother.

Ryo looked at her with disgust, "Shut your moth, bitch! You have no idea what you're talking about. What I did to your son, to your family, was fair. It was payback."

He grabbed her arm and shouted, "And no woman slaps me!" He threw Chi-Chi toward a sharp spike of metal sticking out of the ruble but Goku caught her just in time.

Goku laid his wife gently behind himself for protection and looked directly at Ryo, "How can you possibly be my son?" Goku asked.

Ryo smirked, "Do you recall the night you were raped."

Gohan, Videl, and Pan all looked at Goku in surprise, "Is that true? Were you really raped, father?" Asked Gohan.

Goku nodded and looked down, "Yes…it happened during the time I was away from Earth, after my fight with Frieza."

Ryo couldn't help but laugh, "Strongest man in the universe and he was taken advantaged of. How pathetic. Though I guess I shouldn't mock it too much."

"Why is that?" Asked Goku.

Ryo again smirked in delight, "Because that night a child was conceived. That child was me."

Goku's eyes widened in disbelief, "No…."

Ryo grinned at the horrified look on his father's face, "You see you thought Roza was the child conceived that night but the truth is, I was conceived that night. My mother was married to a saiyan named Turles. Roza is Turles' daughter. But I was conceived by you. So you see Roza is my older half sister, and I am her younger half brother. We share the same mom, but since we have different fathers then that means Roza is of no relation to you at all, Goku."

Ryo looked at Gohan and mocked, "Which means you and I are half brothers. And well I suppose that means I raped my half niece" He laughed.

Goku could feel deep down that Ryo was speaking the truth, "It makes sense….the DNA results. Now it makes sense. Because you're Goten's half brother, when they found the DNA that tied Goten to the rape 15 years ago, because you and he are brothers, your DNA would be similar. They failed to look at the DNA well enough and assumed it was Goten's DNA. 15 years later they go back and find it wasn't an exact match and Goten is set free."

Goku began to cry, "Oh my God. You really are my son."

Goku looked at Ryo in disgust, "Why did you do this to my family!"

Ryo looked down and then back up at his father with deep seeded hatred, "Because you hurt my family. You chose this family over mine. First you kill Roza's father. Then you show up out of the blue to his widow and your appearance gives her false hope. She goes as far as to rape you, hoping that when you awoke you would choose to stay with her. But you left her alone to raise me by herself. After I was born my mother fell into a deep depression and became terribly ill."

He breathed deeply and continued, "Roza and I watched for 4 years as our mother battled her illness. But she finally died. It was all because you left her, you killed my mother. But with her dying breaths she told me about you. I held her hand as she died. From that day forward I thought of nothing else but revenge on you. I convinced Roza that you were a monster that slaughtered her dad and cruelly left our mom to die. She and I spent the next few years training so we could become strong enough to kill you. However it never happened. We tried so hard to become super saiyans but we never did."

Ryo looked at Videl and then back at Goku, "So I decided to extract my revenge another way. She and I came to Earth and what we saw disgusted me to no end. I saw you so happy with the family you choose. Playing with Goten, watching Gohan's wedding. Loving your wife like she was the most valuable treasure in the universe. It made me sick. That should have been Roza, my mother, and I you were with, not this other family of yours."

Ryo clenched his fist, "I spent the next few years spying on you, learning all I could about you and your family. When I discovered that Goten had spent the first seven years of his life without you, I knew then that he would be the perfect tool in my plan. I decided if I couldn't kill you then I would do something that would ruin your family, ruin Goten's life, and make you feel so much guilt that you could never forgive yourself. I would make sure every day of the rest of your life was spent being consumed by the guilt you feel toward failing as a father and husband."

He looked so full of hate, "After Goten was released from prison, I knew I had to do more to ruin your lives. So Roza pretended to be some random saiyan who fell from the sky in order to infiltrate your family from the inside and hurt your family from the inside. What I didn't expect though is that she would actually fall in love with Goten. My sister betrayed me. She chose you and your family over me."

Ryo grinned and looked at Goku with disgust but a weird sense of pride as well, "But I think things have worked out well. Goten is back in prison, Pan's life is ruined, Gohan is consumed by the guilt he feels for what he did to his brother, Roza is filled with guilt for the things she has done to you and your family, Chi-Chi and Videl have had it rough, and last but not least you'll forever feel like a failure and will probably continue to beat yourself up for failing as a dad and husband even after you die."

Ryo threw Videl to the side and stood up. He approached Goku spit in his face, "How does it feel, father? How does this pain feel? Cuts deep and sharp doesn't it? I hope you never experience joy ever again. I hope this guilt that you feel consumes ever aspect of your being and your life. NOW YOU KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS!" Ryo shouted in Goku's face with anger like nothing Goku has seen before.

"Real Pain YOU BASTARD!" Ryo punched Goku hard in the stomach, catching his dad off guard.

Goku fell to his knees and then felt a sharp kick to the face. Goku felt sick, "I didn't know…" He whispered just enough to where Ryo could hear.

Goku looked at his son with tears streaming down his face, "I didn't even know you existed. If I had known I would have never left you alone….I would have welcomed you into the family and tried to fix things. You should have come to me and told me the truth, I would have apologized and tried to make it right." He pleaded

Ryo spit on his father again, "You make me so sick! You think you can fix everything don't you, Mr. Hero? Well guess what some battles can be won with fist. Some battles you can't win. This is one of them. I don't want your love or sympathy. I just want that satisfying feeling that comes with getting revenge. I want to see you suffer and that's all I want. I want to see you rolling on the ground in pain as I destroy your body and kill you. Then I want to have the chance the rip your spirit to pieces and watch as you slowly fade from existence. Now do you see how much I hate you, you disgusting fucker!"

Goku looked down, "Please Ryo…..I know you've done terrible things and it's partly my fault. But if you stop this now then maybe we can work things out and make at least some of this right again."

"It will never be right again!" Ryo shouted and kicked Goku as hard as he could.

In a moment of intense anger Ryo fired a ki blast straight at Videl, Pan, and Chi-Chi. Goku quickly defended his family with a blast of his own. The father and son locked in a beam struggle.

Meanwhile Goten was laying in his cell trying to get to sleep. That was a difficult task of course with a couple of prisoners in the next cell over were talking about screwing the prison nurse. Goten had finally heard enough.

"Hey would you assholes shut the hell up! You freaks are disgusting!" Goten shouted in annoyance.

The prisoners scoffed, "Like you have a right to talk! Didn't you fuck your little niece? Guess you like to keep it in the family, right?" They laughed

That was the final straw. Goten jumped out of bed and blasted his cell open. He ripped into the cell next to his and pinned both prisoners against the wall.

"YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING DEAD!" He shouted and prepared to slaughter the two pieces of scum.

However just when he was about to land a killing blow he sensed his dad's ki rising along with another more darker ki. Goten dropped the two prisoners and focused on the battle he was sensing.

Goten nodded and said, "My dad needs me. Forget the rules. Forget following the law. I'm not going to sit anymore while my dad is fighting!"

He blasted a hole in the wall and flew out of the prison as fast as he could, "I'm coming dad." Goten whispered to himself.

As Goten approached his home he felt the familiar presence of his friends. He looked to find that Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo were all flying alongside him. With Bulma holding on to Vegeta.

"Guys, what's going on?" Goten asked.

"Not sure. When we felt your dad fighting we all knew something big had to be going down." Piccolo answered.

Bulma looked at Goten and saw something in his eyes that showed how much he had changed. "Goten are you okay?" She asked in concern.

But he didn't answer. He was so hungry and weak that he could barely fly. He was staggering in the air. Then he felt someone take his hand into theirs and keep him steady. He glanced to the side to see it was Piccolo.

"Are you sure you want to go into this? You don't have to. We can handle this." Piccolo asked unsure if Goten could really handle a battle in the pitiful mental and physical shape he was in.

But Goten nodded weakly, "I have to do this….My dad has always supported me through these 15 years. I can't let him fight alone…I have to stand with him in battle…I have to…I'm his son…a son should fight alongside his father…."

"You guys look!" Shouted Yamcha who was pointing toward the huge ki aura's surrounding the demolished Son family home.

They floated landed near by and looked on at the struggle before them. Piccolo quickly grabbed Chi-Chi, Pan, and Videl, as well as Gohan and got a safe distance away from Goku and his mysterious opponent.

"My dad has locked beams with someone. But who is it? I can't make out his face with all the energy flying everywhere." Goten said trying to focus his tired eyes on the mysterious enemy.

Gohan looked at his brother and lowered his head. He feared that his brother would hate him, and feared even more what damage he must have done to his brother's already fragile mind. Gohan knew once Goten learned the truth about Ryo that it would only mess his head up more. So in fear Gohan did not say anything about Ryo.

Goku could feel that Ryo was fighting off of pure rage. Sensing that this could get out of hand Goku quickly powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and overpowered Ryo's attack, sending the younger saiyan flying backwards.

When the dust cleared Goten took a look to see who this enemy was. Finally he was able to get a good luck at him and what he saw surprised him more than anything. His eyes widened and his heart sank as he was looking at a reflection of himself.

"What the hell is going on!" A stunned Goten asked.

Ryo stood up and looked at Goten with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes. Excitement for the misery he could still cause to the youngest son of Goku.

"It's about time we finally meet. After all I have been so involved in the past 15 years of your life, it's only appropriate that we should meet." Ryo smirked at Goten.

"Who are you?" Goten asked in caution.

Knowing that if Goten knew the truth about Ryo it would only lead to more pain for his child, Goku interrupted their conversation, "That's enough! Ryo, your fight is with me! Goten you just stay out of this!"

Goten turned his attention toward his father and shook his head, "No dad! I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now!"

"I said no, Goten!" Goku argued.

"I have the right to know!" Goten argued back.

Goku looked at his son in desperation and pleaded, "No…I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Please just…."

But Goku realized he couldn't deny his son the right to know the truth. After all it was Goten's life that was ruined by Ryo, so Goten has every right to know the truth. In defeat Goku lowered his head and sighed.

Ryo grinned, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"No I will!" A voice from the sky said.

Everyone looked up to find Roza floating in the air. She looked at her brother with anger. Then she looked at Goten with sadness. Almost immediately after she landed on the ground she found Goten's arms wrapped around her. He held her close and she enjoyed this moment of feeling his warm embrace again after so long.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? I was so worried about you." Goten said frantically.

Roza nodded, "He kidnapped me." She pointed to Ryo. "That's my brother….His name is Ryo."

Goten's eyes widened, "Your brother? Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother? Why is he fighting my dad? Why does he look just like me?"

Roza placed her hand on his cheek and looked down, "Goten calm down and I'll tell you everything. It's time you knew the whole truth."

Ryo smirked and sat down on a pile of rubble, "Well now this should be fun to watch."

Roza's eyes filled with tears as she tried to find the strength to tell Goten the truth. She looked into the eyes of her lover and parted her lips slowly as she began to explain everything that Ryo had told Goku. The whole and complete truth was finally out. Everything made sense now to Goten.

Goten's reaction was troubling. By the look in his eyes she could tell he was trying to process all of this, but he remained silent and still. Everyone was on edge waiting to see what he would do. Even Ryo was interested in what his half brother's reaction would be.

Roza held Goten's hand and whispered, "Goten?"

He flinched and then finally he snapped. Goku felt Goten's ki rising fast. He saw how dangerous the situation could become and quickly grabbed Roza and flew to a safe distance while shouting at the others to do the same.

Ryo stood up and started to back away. He saw something strange in Goten. It was something scary….not evil but just scary. Like a monster.

Then like a volcano Goten erupted, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A huge dome of energy erupted from him and covered a vast area. The entire forest was lit up. From within the dome a growling scream could be heard coming from Goten. The massive golden dome of energy quickly turned into a deep, dark red and then shined a bright red and finally the dome exploded sending waves of energy surging across the planet.

When the smoke cleared the scene was shocking. The once beautiful forest was reduced to a barren wasteland with massive crater. In the center of the crater was Goten surging energy greater than he had ever felt. A power unleashed by his rage which had been growing deep in his heart.

Goten had transformed. This wasn't a normal super saiyan transformation. It seemed to be one born of the combination of his rage and his hybrid bloodline of human and saiyan. His hair was red and spiked out and thicker. His muscles were larger though not crazy large like Broly. His aura was golden with red lightning surrounding him. He had fangs now. His eyes were now red instead of the normal blue that a super saiyan has.

"Goku what just happened!" Krillin asked completely confused.

Goku looked worried, "I'm not sure, Krillin. But this isn't good. Goten's power it's equal to that of a super saiyan 3. If Goten can't control himself in this form then we're in trouble."

Roza looked at Goku and then down at where Goten was standing, "Goten…" She whispered to herself.

From beneath a pile of overturned dirt Ryo arose injured but still able to battle. He looked at the animalistic transformation that now consumed Goten. Even though Goten could easily kill him in that form, the fact that Goten had finally snapped pleased him. He had finally broken Goten beyond any hope of repair.

"So you finally snapped, huh? Took you long enough. I'll give you credit for one thing, you're a tough one to crack. But now that you are a mental screw up, you'll be a constant reminder each and every day to your father of his failures. So no matter what you do to me now, I still win." Ryo laughed with a twisted feeling of delight.

Goten didn't say a word. He charged at Ryo and with a bone cracking punch to the stomach he caused his half brother to puke up blood all over the both of them. Then he pinned Ryo to the ground and began to mercilessly slaughter him. Bones cracking, blood gushing forth from his wounds, blue and black bruises appearing all over his body.

Goten finally stopped when he began to grow tired. Under him laid the broken body of Ryo. But Ryo despite being in pain beyond imagine did not cry or scream, he laughed. A laugh that was driving Goten crazy.

"SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING!" Goten shouted in a growl like voice.

Everyone of Goten's family and friends who were watching were left frozen in fear at the violence that had just witnessed. They had never seen anyone beat someone so bad.

Roza was especially shaken at the site before her, "Goten…stop…" She whispered just enough for Goku to hear.

Roza was horrified. This was not the Goten she knew. This Goten was enjoying torturing her brother. Even though he probably deserved what Goten was doing, it still didn't make it any easier to watch.

Goku understood exactly what Roza was feeling, "Roza…don't step in to this. Whatever you do, don't get involved. We don't know what he might do to us." Goku warned her.

Goten was gripping his heard and screaming over the constant laughter. Ryo's laugh was like the screeching of nails on a chalk board to him. He couldn't handle it.

When he was Ryo trying to move away, Goten grabbed his legs and broke both of them.

"Where do you think you're going!" Goten mocked.

Ryo screamed in pain, "You're not going to kill me. You're too good for that. Just like your father."

"You have no right to speak of MY FATHER!" He shouted as ripped off one of Ryo's arms causing him to scream louder.

Roza pulled out of Goku's grip and flew toward Goten and Ryo, "GOTEN STOP IT!"

She grabbed him and shook him trying to make him stop, "You don't want to do this! This isn't who you are, Goten! Look you made him pay for what he did now stop it please!" She begged.

Goten pushed Roza back and then slammed his fist into Ryo's spin sending shock waves of pain through every nerve in his body.

"I've got to kill him. HE HAS TO DIE!" Goten shouted as he was about to smash Ryo's head.

"NOOOOO!" Roza cried.

Goten heard her desperate plea. She was on the ground crying. He turned and looked at her, realizing he had made her afraid of him. She was shaking like a leaf. She buried her face in her hands and cried desperately hoping this was a nightmare and she would wake up soon.

Goten powered down and fell to his knees in front of Roza. He put his arms around her shaking frame and tried to calm her. He cried along with her.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't want to see you like this…." He cried.

She buried her face in his chest, "And I didn't want to see you become a monster….you're an angel, Goten. You're too good to torture and kill someone out of revenge…."

Goku flew down beside Ryo and kneeled next to his son, "Do you see what your actions have caused? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you….if you wanted to hurt me, that's fine. But you should have never tried to hurt Goten or the rest of my family…they did nothing to you. You're not a threat anymore…..so here." Goku slid a senzu bean into Ryo's mouth.

The senzu bean worked it's magic, Ryo was healed. As Ryo stood he clenched his fist and thought about what course of action was left for him.

"You should try to repent for what you did….you can still change…and I will make up to you the pain I have caused you." Goku promised Ryo.

Ryo looked up at Goku with disgust, "You think it's that easy? I have lived with hatred for you and your family for years…..and…"

Ryo caught Goku off guard and used his ki to push Goku away. "I have my revenge! Your son will never recover and you will never be able to forgive yourself! I will never ever let go of my hate for you! So knowing your pain and your family's pain will never fade, I can die in peace now!"

Ryo fired a blast straight at Goten. "NOOO!" Goku shouted.

Goten pushed Roza away but he could not escape himself. The blast was small enough that it went through Goten's eye and lingered in his brain causing his brain to slowly melt. Goten was on the ground rolling in pain, suffering one of the most painful deaths that can be thought of. The inside of his head literally on fire.

Goku rushed to his youngest son but it was too late. Goten had suffered and died. Goku knew his child could be revived with the dragon balls, but the thought of the burning pain he must have been feeling as he died was too horrible for Goku to bare. He broke out into tears and cried as he failed again to be the father, the protector, he should be.

Roza cradled him in her arms. The thoughts of all the pain he had endured, all of the misery, the heart break, the years of mental, emotional, sometimes physical torture, and now he had to suffer a death as gruesome as this. It was too much. Roza handed Goten's lifeless corpse to Goku and stood up. She faced her brother and as her anger rose so did her power. She transformed into her super saiyan form.

"I should have let Goten kill you…No more….I will not watch this anymore…..NO MORE!" Roza screamed.

She began to charge a massive blast and throwing away any compassion she had for her brother, she fired at him. He attempted to block it but fear overcame him as he watched his hand being disintegrated by the blast, then followed by his arm. Then a peaceful calm came over him. His goal of revenge realized, he let death take him.

"Goodbye…" He said simply as Roza's attack completely consumed him.

Roza fell to her knees exhausted and cried. Because of her stupid concerns, Goten was killed and she had to kill her own brother.

Goku picked up Goten's body and covered his distorted face so Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan wouldn't have to have that image forever engrained in their memories.

He looked at his dead child and as tear drops fell on his cold, pale face he promised, "We'll revive you with the dragon balls as soon as we can, I promise."

Goku looked over at Roza and felt his heart breaking for her. The pain she must be feeling.

He approached her to try to comfort her but before he could do anything she passed out. Her mind and body unable to cope with the stress put on her.

Millions of light years above the Earth, in the upper half of the universe, a dimension where the souls of the good who have died are protected, and the souls of the evil are punished for their crimes, a place where the living are forbidden from entering due to the threat they may impose to the souls of the dead, and the souls of the dead are prevented from leaving due to the threat they would put themselves under without the protection of Other World.

At the check in station where the fate of dead souls is decided, two souls stood. One in the cloud like spirit form that regular people and evil people become after death. The other in a spirit body formed from his soul.

The one who had the spirit body was Goten, the other in the cloud form was Ryo. Now in death the two half brothers stood. A confrontation that had to be settled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note:** This is it everyone. The last chapter of Robbed. When I first started writing this story I honestly didn't think it would have this many chapters. All the reviews I received inspired to keep writing this story, adding new plot twist along the way, and thus a new level of depth was brought to a story I originally didn't know how would end.

I'd like to thank everyone who have been so supportive of me and this story. I never thought I would get so much positive reviews when I'm a beginner writer.

Part of the inspiration for this story came from a desire to see a darker and more realistic view of DBZ. Often times in the series we see the more fantasy aspects of it, and not much of darker and more real life tragedies such as the one Goten and Goku and the whole Son family have been through. Of course I had to combine elements of DBZ, and I hope I found a perfect blend of the two aspects I was going for.

You have all been so nice and I really appreciate it. There isn't enough I can say about all my loyal fans. You guys are just amazing and I thank you so much! ^_^

I am already in the process of coming up with my next big project. Once again it is a DBZ story but this time it takes place in the time period of GT. So you'll be able to see it in the Dragon Ball GT section. Now with this story finished I will be taking a break before I start posting my next big project. I expect to start posting it in mid November. It will be a story that ties into a creation myth about how the Dragon Ball Universe was made and how the Kais got their positions as guardians of the universe and such. So please look forward to that. In the mean time I will be posting some one shot stories every so oftent.

Also I have only posted DBZ stories so far, but I am a fan of other things so one day I will be writing stories about them too.

Anyways everyone, I thank you for all your support and now without further hesitation I present to you the final chapter in a story I have so enjoyed writing! Enjoy everyone and as always review and comment! Thanks to all of my fans! ^_^

In the Other World:

The spirit body of Goten and the cloud like spirit of Ryo stood before King Yema, the judge of deceased spirits. Two brothers, sons of the greatest hero Goku, now in death they must confront one another. The tense silence was broken by the large ogre king.

"Goten? Goku's son? How in the world did you die! Don't tell me there's another nut case running amuck trying to destroy or rule the universe." Asked King Yema.

Goten looked up at the King who was in fact a good friend of his father, "Not this time, sir. The threat this time hit a little closer to home." He said and looked at Ryo's spirit.

King Yema looked down at the tension between the two and nodded, "I see."

"Well I suppose you'll be getting wished back soon, Goten. So there is really no need to sign you in. But what about your brother here? Is he getting wished back too?" Asked the king.

Goten looked down, "Well about that…I was wondering if I could speak to my brother alone, King Yema?"

King Yema nodded, "Of course, that's no big deal. After all your family has done for the universe, you guys can pretty much do as you like."

Goten made a slight smile, "Thank you, your majesty."

Goten looked at Ryo's soul, "Follow me." He said as he walked out of the check in station with Ryo's spirit following.

The disembody spirit of Ryo floated silently next to Goten as they both stared out at the endless sea of golden clouds.

"You going to tell me what this is all about, or what?" Asked Ryo.

Goten looked down, "You did a lot of bad things and hurt my family so much, but somehow I still feel sympathy for you."

"What!" Ryo asked in shock.

"You must have really been consumed by pain. The absence of your dad, the loss of your mother, years of hatred building up inside of you, and I guess when your sister fell in love with me it felt like another painful stab to your heart that was just too much to handle." Goten said.

"And why would you care? I robbed you of the best years of your life. So why would you care what I have been through?" Asked Ryo in curiosity.

Goten looked and admitted, "Because you and I are a lot alike. Dad wasn't around for the first seven years of my life. I was framed for a rape I didn't commit. I was made into public enemy number one by my old classmates. I have been stabbed in the back, betrayed, hurt. I was locked up again in prison because you raped my niece. I was beaten almost to death by my older brother. And I could go on but you get the idea."

Goten looked at the spirit of Ryo and said, "I've been through a lot of pain too, and even though I try to hide it, the truth is that hatred has been building up inside of me for years. It never seemed like I could escape it."

If Ryo still had a body he would have smirked right about now, "So you're thinking you'll become just like me? Spending the rest of your life seeking revenge on everyone who has ever hurt you?"

Goten closed his eyes, "Maybe….I hope not. I hope I learn from your mistake and choose a different path."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ryo.

"I mean when I see you as a reflection of what I could have become or what I may still become. The pain you felt caused hatred to be born in your heart and that hatred consumed everything you are. I know there is hatred in me too, and I could just as easily let it consume me. That's why I can't stay mad at you, because I could have just as easily become what you are." Goten explained.

"And how do plan to stave off this hatred?" Asked Ryo.

Goten placed his hand over his chest and answered, "Forgiveness."

Ryo laughed, "What a typical heroic answer. It's just a lie. You share the same naïve nature of our father. Forgiveness is a lie. Pain, sorrow, hate, misery, are the only truths in the world. All other emotions are an illusion we create in our hearts to make ourselves feel like we're good people, like we care. You can't overpower hate with forgiveness no more than an illusion can harm a real person."

Goten shook his head, "So the love you have for Roza, was that an illusion as well? Was the love you had for your mother an illusion too?"

Ryo was speechless. How could he argue with that? If he came out and said that his love for them was fake then it would defeat the entire purpose behind his revenge. His hatred would no longer be logical.

Goten smiled, "See…love, happiness, compassion are real. You have felt them yourself and you know they are real. And I believe forgiveness is real too."

Ryo knew his argument was defeated, "So what are you trying to say?"

Goten turned looked at the spirit of his brother, "I've come to accept that even with forgiveness the pain will never go away. This pain is something I will have to carry through out my life and even into death. I understand that now, I understand that I will always feel this pain and there is no escaping that."

Goten clenched his fist, "But I will not be consumed by hatred. I will not let hate guide me. I will not hurt people like you have. I refuse to be responsible for anyone else going through what my family and I have. I wont let my hate hurt my family…I wont let it hurt my friends…and I wont let it hurt Roza. For that reason, I will find the courage, I will swallow my anger, and I will say the three hardest words for any victim to say to the one who has hurt them. And with these words I will be free from my hate."

Ryo was stunned as Goten spoke three simple yet difficult words, "I forgive you."

Tears gently escape Goten's eyes, tears of a spirit which sparkled as they landed on the floor. It was hard, he felt the hatred leave his heart. To be honest, it hurt, it was painful to feel something that had been there for so long suddenly disappear.

Ryo felt oddly at peace. All he had believed about anger, hate, revenge, and pain were suddenly struck down by those three simply words that escape his brother's mouth. Maybe deep down Ryo secretly wanted someone to prove him wrong and show him a way to escape his own hatred. Maybe that is what had just occurred as a new sense of freedom overcame him.

"You know you'll be in pain…you said so yourself, the pain will forever be in you. Without hatred to help you express your pain on others, you'll eventually be silently eaten away by your pain until you become a mere shadow of who you are now. You'll slowly fade into the darkness." Ryo answered with a calm tone not used by him before.

Goten nodded and answered sadly, "I know. That may happen. But if it does then so be it…I'd rather fade into a deep, cold, sad oblivion inside my mind than to embrace hatred and hurt others."

Ryo's entire life philosophy was crushed. Not only had he been defeated in terms of life, but now he had met defeat in his own understanding and view of all things. He couldn't be more happy, now he felt free from the hate that so consumed him in life.

"Goten….thank you." Ryo said sadly as he began floating back to King Yema's palace.

"Wait! Don't you want to be revived? I'm sure my dad will revive you and then you can have another chance at life to be different." Goten offered his brother.

The spirit of Ryo declined however, "No….I have no right to enjoy the pleasures that life offers. You should return to the world of living and spend your life with Roza, and enjoy it as best you can. It's time that I suffer for my crimes."

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

Ryo floated into the check in station with Goten following. Ryo approached King Yema's desk and looked up at the judge of the dead.

"King Yema, I have something to ask." Requested Ryo.

King Yema looked at the spirit and asked, "What might that be?"

"I wish to be sent to the lowest level of hell. I want to be sent to Cocytus." Ryo requested.

Goten and King Yema both looked shocked. Cocytus was reserved only for the souls of those who committed the worse or the worse of crimes. Very souls were so evil that they would be sent to that place. In all of Yema's time of being the judge of the dead, he has only sent less than a hundred spirits to that place.

"I beg you to reconsider! I have looked over your record and it's true that you have done some terrible things and do deserve some kind of punishment in hell, there is nothing in your record that warrants the punishments of Cocytus! Not even Frieza warrants that much punishment and he killed countless people. The only person in recent years that I know that would have been sent to Cocytus was Kid Buu but he was reincarnated thanks to Goku's request." King Yema argued.

"I don't care!" Ryo argued back.

"Listen to him, Ryo! This is madness! You don't know what you're doing!" Goten pleaded with his brother.

Ryo refused to listen, "I've already made up my mind."

"You do realize what you're asking for? In Cocytus a soul is sent through the fires of hell for ten thousand years and then finally forced to remain frozen in the chilly depths of the frozen river where they exist in a constant state of dying for another 10,000 years before finally being ripped up and then reforming into a broken and hurting spirit that will remain in such a depressing state for eternity as they are sent to wander forever in the fields of sadness." King Yema explained.

Goten was horrified by such a fate, "No Ryo! You can't do this!"

Ryo continued to refuse, "I have already decided. I know the fate that awaits me and that is what I want. It's the only way I can truly feel like I have paid for my sins against my own flesh and blood. I wont take no for an answer, King Yema!"

"Ryo…" Goten whispered in sadness.

King Yema had no choice but to honor the spirit's decision, "If this is what you really want…then okay." Yema said as he stamped Ryo's paper work.

As a portal to Cocytus opened, Goten reached out for the spirit of his brother and begged, "Ryo please!"

Ryo's soul turned and looked at Goten, "I have to do this…take care of Roza for me." And then Ryo dived into the portal.

Goten watched in horror as the portal closed.

"Ryo….You didn't deserve all of that…." Goten whispered to himself as he cried.

King Yema felt sorry for the boy and tried to comfort him, "I know it's not much but if it makes you feel any better I didn't follow Ryo's wishes exactly. I set it up to where he would only suffer for 2,000 years in the fire and 2,000 years in the frozen river. I left out his souls being ripped apart and then reforming, and instead of condemning him to the fields of sadness I signed it to where he'll be sent to planet heaven to wander for eternity."

Goten looked up at the king and nodded, "Thank you, King Yema."

"Of course. After all if it wasn't for you and your family then chances are neither the universe or Other World would be here right now." The large ogre said.

"I suppose I'll be returning home soon." Goten said solemnly as he thought about the brother he had to depart. It was strange knowing this long dark chapter in his life was coming to an end.

**Back on Planet Earth:**

Goku had wrapped his deceased son gently in a blanket which hid his face. He placed the lifeless body out of sight away from the girls so they wouldn't have to see the terrible sight.

When Goku returned to his family and friends, his heart broke as he saw Roza crying terribly. He kneeled down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her soothingly.

"I let him kill Goten….and then I killed my own brother….what have I done…." She cried as her heart ached in agony.

Goku gently rubbed her back soothingly in his embrace, "Roza….I'm sorry…no one should ever have to be placed in the situation you were in."

Roza clenched Goku's gi tightly and buried her face in his chest, "Daddy…." She whispered, "Daddy….I'm sorry I screwed up…I'm so sorry…."

Goku could see how fragile her mind was at the moment, he went along with her and held her like she was a child, "It's okay baby girl….just rest in daddy's arms and cry…"

She did just that. She cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep. Goku held the resting female saiyan as she slept peacefully.

"Gohan…Vegeta…Krillin, see if you guys can find the dragon balls. I had them all collected in the house. When Ryo blew it up, the balls must have gotten scattered around her somewhere." Goku asked.

It didn't take long for them to gather the magic dragon balls. With the balls gathered, Goku called forth Shenron. The mystical energies of the seven magic orbs was released and shot up to darkened sky. The energies took the form of a long green dragon with gleaming red eyes.

"Goku, It's good to see you once again. Speak now and make your wish." Said the Eternal Dragon.

Goku couldn't help but smile at the sight of his old friend, "Hi, Shenron. It's been too long, my old friend. Shenron, can you please restore my two sons who died today back to life. Please bring Goten and Ryo back to life."

Gohan looked at his father in shock, "What! You want to bring Ryo back too? Are you crazy!

Goku nodded, "I think we need to forgive. Gohan, we can't keep carrying on hatred like this. If Ryo is willing to change, then I have no problem with bringing him back to life and giving him a second chance to redeem himself."

Roza awoke just in time to hear Goku's request to the great dragon, "Goku…thank you." Roza whispered weakly.

The conversation was interrupted by Shenron's mighty voice, "Hold on! I can revive Goten. However I cannot revive Ryo."

"Why not!" Goku asked.

"Because Ryo has refused to return. He has decided to remain in hell and repent for his crimes by punishment in hell. I cannot revive the spirit of one who has died if they are unwilling to return." Answered Shenron.

Goku looked down and then turned to Roza, "I'm sorry….I tried."

Roza couldn't help but smile, "It's okay….if this is what he feels he needs to do then it's okay. I'm hopeful….maybe he's changed…"

"Roza…." Goku whispered. "You're right….he's taking responsibility for what he did. He does still have light in him somewhere."

"In that case….Shenron please revive Goten!" Goku asked.

The dragon did as commanded and his eyes glowed red. With his power he transported Goten's spirit body back to Earth and upon entering the world of the living again, his spirit body was restored to a living physical body, Goten was revived.

The young half saiyan appeared alive once more in front of his friends and family.

Of course Goten was happy to be alive and back with his family but still he worried about Ryo and to be honest he wasn't sure where to go from here.

Goku walked over to Goten and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Son….if there is anything you need to let out then go ahead. It's alright."

Goten shook his head, "It wouldn't do any good. No more hate….but pain, that always remains…."

"Goten…" Goku said worriedly.

"Never mind me, dad. Right now I need to focus on her…" Goten said looking at Roza.

He walked over to her, kneeled down, and hugged her close, "I'm sorry….I tried to get him to come back with me but…."

She shook her head, "It's fine…this was his choice. If he felt he needed to do this then….I have to accept his decision."

Goten picked her small body in his arms and cradled her gently, "Roza…let's get out of here…" He whispered and she nodded in areement.

"Goten…" Gohan said to his younger brother.

Goten turned and looked at Gohan, "It's okay….I'm not mad at you. I'm not a father so I can't say for sure that I wouldn't have done the same if I was in your shoes….I'm not mad at you, Gohan. It's your job to take care of Pan and Videl. It's my job to take care of Roza. That's why she and I have to go away for a little while."

Chi-Chi looked sad, "But…you just came back….I have to say goodbye to you again."

Goten looked at his beautiful mother and smiled gently, "Mom…it's okay. I promise I will come back soon. Roza and I just need some time alone…we need to be able to breath, to think, and heal. Besides it's dad's job to watch after you, mom. Dad understands what I mean. Roza needs me and I need her right now, and we need to be alone with each other."

Goku held Chi-Chi's hand and nodded, "He's right, sweetheart. You should be proud of him. Our son has become an honorable man, even if the road has been really bumpy."

Chi-Chi looked down and knew her husband was right, "Okay but you have to promise you wont be gone any longer than 2 years….promise me?"

Goten nodded and gave his mother a soft kiss on her cheek, "I promise mom."

Goten looked up at his father and felt a sense of pride at being his son, "Father….Listen…I don't say this enough to you but…." Goten felt a few tears escape his eyes, "I am so proud to be the child of Son Goku…the greatest hero who has ever lived…" He said with a smile.

Goku smiled at his youngest son and looked at him with eyes that gleamed with pride for his child, "You've made me proud, Goten. Go and find who you are and find your path. We'll be waiting for you, right here, to return home."

Goten nodded and took off to the skies with Roza safely in his arms.

As Goku watched Goten and Roza take off, flashbacks of the seven year old he first met at the tournament on that day long ago, appeared in his mind. He saw the memories he had of Goten from that moment all the way to the present day, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Goten had overcome incredible odds and made it through still capable of smiling. The strength it took to do that was greater than any super saiyan form.

"Go son…go and take back what was robbed from you…..it's all yours for the taking!" Goku whispered to himself.

"Umm…you still have a second wish, you know." Shenron interrupted.

Goku turned to look at the large dragon and smiled, "Sorry Shenron. Can you please restore the forest, all of the animals in it, and our restore our home?"

"No problem." Shenron answered.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle at how much the Eternal Dragon at lightened up since they first met. Goku suspected that some of his own carefree personality probably rubbed off on the dragon after all these years. The same kind of happened with Vegeta after many years.

With a gleam of his eyes, the dragon granted Goku's wish and all was as it should be.

"Your wish has been granted. I take my leave now. Until the next summoning, Goku." Shenron said as he prepared to return to his slumber.

Goku waved goodbye to his friend, "See you later, Shenron!"

And with that the dragon disappeared and the seven magic orbs were scattered once again across the surface of Planet Earth as stones.

Goku wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the back of her neck, "Chi-Chi, let's go inside. He'll be back…Goten just needs time to get better and then he'll be back…"

This dark saga was finally behind the Son family. Now they could enjoy a period of peace and healing. For the next few months they worked together to comfort one another and to heal the wounds that remained. As the months went by, they longed to be with the young half saiyan and his mate, so the family could be whole once again.

**2 Months Later:**

In the distant north where the snow never ceased to stop falling gently from the sky, a small home had been built in the woods. Outside the cold wind could cut through even an android's thick skin. Inside however the home was warmed by the fire, and the air was filled with the wonderful smell of pot roast, friend potatoes, and cooked cabbage, being cooked.

It was a humble little home for a man to return to after spending days out in the cold seeking answers to his questions. This was exactly what Goten had been doing for the past couple of weeks. He would spend days outside meditating or releasing some of his anger, whatever it took to feel whatever it was he needed to feel.

No matter how hard he tried though, nothing seemed to be enough for him. It was maddening. Something had to work, something had to bring him to the point that he needed to be at. Whatever that was, it continued to escape his grasp.

At least he had a beautiful mate, a nice home, and a warm meal to come back to. These days Roza was all that kept him going from day to day. Though she wouldn't admit, Goten knew she was feeling pain as well. He did his best each day to comfort his mate and help her heal as well. Both of them were stubborn, probably due to the fact they were saiyans.

Goten returned to the home he had built for Roza and himself. As he entered the warm house he smelled the food being made in the kitchen and smiled at the delicious aroma. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Roza, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It smells good, baby. Sorry I've been outside so long, I needed to clear my head. You're doing okay, right, my angel?" He asked softly.

Roza nodded and smiled at the feel of his embrace, "I'm okay, baby. Speaking of which…I need to tell you something."

"What is it, honey?" Goten asked curiously.

"I'll tell you after dinner. You've not eaten in days and a saiyan needs plenty of food!" Roza smiled.

Goten smiled in return, "I'm not going to argue with that! Pot Roast is one of my favorites!"

The couple sat down and enjoyed their meal. The whole time Goten wondered what it was that Roza had to tell him. He had an idea of what it might be. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Roza looked at him and giggled. He blushed and smiled.

"Come on Roza, tell me what it is! I'm not good with suspense!" He laughed.

Roza sighed happily, "You're like a child sometimes, you know that? Alright, I'll tell you."

She stood up and stood before him, "Place your hand on my tummy and try to sense for a ki"

Goten placed his hand on her tummy and closed his eyes as he felt for ki. He felt a small and innocent ki coming from Roza, but it wasn't Roza's ki. The Ki was like a mix of his own ki and her ki. Goten's eyes widened when the realization hit him of who's ki it was.

Goten had a huge child like grin on his face and jumped in excitement, "You're pregnant!"

She smiled and nodded, "I know! Isn't it great! We're going to have a baby, Goten!"

"Great! Honey, this is wonderful! I'm going to be a daddy!" Goten shouted with happiness.

"Roza, we have to go back to my family! I've wanted to have a child for a long time. I want to have my family there when our baby is born! After all these years I used to think I missed out on the chance to be a daddy but now that we're going to have a baby…I get to experience fatherhood." He said almost crying he was so happy.

Roza smiled, "Of course baby. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Soon after that, Roza and Goten returned to their family. Goku and Chi-Chi were so excited to be grandparents again. 9 months seemingly passed by quickly. Before they knew it, Roza was in the hospital with Goten by her side. He held her hand as she gave birth to their baby. Smiles came across the faces of the new parents as they heard the cry of their child.

"Roza, I'm so proud of you! You did so well, baby!" He told her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The doctors cleaned the infant saiyan, but weren't surprised to see the child had a monkey tail. Ever since Chi-Chi gave birth to Gohan the Son family have used the same doctors every time a baby was born in their family, so at this point these doctors were used to seeing tails on Son family babies.

They swaddled the baby in a soft blue blanket and handed the child to Roza. She started crying in joy at the sight of her beautiful baby.

"He's a boy!" She said happily.

Goten looked down at the small little saiyan and smiled in pride at the appearance of his son, "He's got your eyes, my lips and nose and ears, but his hair…it's like dad's super saiyan hairstyle but black instead of gold."

"He's so beautiful." Goten said in amazement that he and Roza had created such a beautiful life that now rested in Roza's arms.

"Can I hold him?" Goten asked.

Roza handed their newborn child to his father and smiled at the sweet scene of a father holding his first baby.

The second that the baby was in his arms Goten felt something he never felt before. When he looked into the eyes of his son, this new feeling intensified. In this one moment all the pain he had been holding inside suddenly melted away and was replaced by the warmest, brightest feeling of light he had ever known. The feeling was so overwhelming that he started crying right in front of everyone in the room. For the first time in years he felt free. Truly free. He felt so light, like he could breath normally again. His body feel so relaxed and all tension left him.

Quickly he handed his new son back to Roza and ran out of the room crying, smiling, and laughing. It caught his friends and family outside in the hall off guard.

"Is Goten okay?" Videl asked.

"I'm going to find out." A confused Goku told her.

Outside Goku found his son standing on the balcony with the brightest smile on his face. His face seemed to light up with joy. His eyes gleamed with relief. Goku had never seen his son so happy.

"Is everything alright, Goten?" He asked.

Goten ran up and hugged his dad, "Everything is wonderful!"

"What happened in there?" Goku asked still confused.

"Roza had a baby boy!" Goten said with pride.

"That's great, son! Another little champion in the family!" Goku said with pride as well.

Goten looked at the clear blue sky and said, "Dad…when I held him for the first time and looked in his beautiful eyes, I felt something incredible. I felt all my pain melt away and now I can't feel any pain at all right now. These past few months I have been trying to find answers, and I think I finally got my answer. I think I figured out what can finally take away my pain."

Goku looked curious, "What's that, son?"

Goten smiled, "If I live my life for myself then the pain will eat away at me until I fade into an empty husk. But I wont live for me. I have a wife and a son, and they deserve the best life possible. Just because the best years of my life were robbed doesn't mean that my son's life can't be great. If I work to make his life the best it can be, and I work to give Roza all she deserves, then there will be no room left in my heart for the pain to exist."

Goten looked into his dad's eyes and made him a promise, "I promise that I'm going to live for them, to make them happy, because that makes me happy too!"

Goku couldn't help but let a few tears escape his eyes as he watched his youngest son become a father right before his eyes. As he witness the amazing type of man that Goten had become, Goku finally felt as if he had succeeded as a father and a husband. He had been wrong all these years, he hadn't failed his family. Seeing what Goten has become proved to him that he had succeeded in raising a good family that was more amazing than he could ever have imagined.

"I think that's how you've made it all these years, living each day with pain in your heart and still being able to go on and keep fighting. You've never lived for yourself. You've always fought and lived for others. I'm proud to call you my father." Goten said with pride.

Goku hugged his son and Goten returned the hug. Finally the pain was gone and the light had won.

"Let's head back inside, son. I want to see my grandbaby." Goku said with a smile.

Goten nodded, "Yeah! You'll love him! He has your super saiyan hair style!"

As the father and son walked back into the hospital Goku asked what he planned on naming the baby and Goten's answer was one that pleased Goku.

"Well, I thought about naming him Goku but I figured that may become too confusing so I decided to go for the next best thing….I decided to name him Kakarot." Goten answered.

Goku smiled, "Sounds like a fine name to me son! It really does!" Goku said with pride.

As Goten entered the hospital room, he saw his beautiful wife holding little Kakarot as he slept peacefully. Seeing the family he had created in front of him made him realize something.

Goten smiled and whispered to himself, "I was a victim but not anymore. I was robbed of my life…" Goten looked at Roza and their child with a smile, "But now all that was taken from me has been returned and now I have more than I ever did before."

**THE END**


End file.
